


Playboy

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: One practice space, three bands, and plenty of drama to go around.  Joonmyun refuses to settle down, but that's all Sehun wants.  Jongin and Chanyeol watch as friendship slowly crumbles.  Luhan can't bring himself to tell the truth about his relationship.  And Kris is a giant, idiotic mess, unintentionally bringing about the certain demise of Baekhyun's band.  How did things go so wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from AFF. This fic was originally posted from December 25, 2015 until January 12, 2016. All EXO members appear in this story but most of the attention is focused on the 4 couples.
> 
> I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS REGARDING WHO TOPS OR BOTTOMS.

      Flashing lights and colors flooded the dark, crowded room. A crowd was jumping wildly in rhythm with the band blasting a song. Drinks were passed around and downed in seconds. The atmosphere was carefree and fun.

 

      The lead singer sang passionately into the microphone. Sometimes, he would make eye contact with a girl in the crowd and wink at her before moving on to his next target. His band backed him up, playing perfectly.

 

      As they finished their set list, the lead singer thanked the crowd and introduced the next band. As the staff began clearing the drums and amplifiers off the stage to make room for the next group, the band exited the stage and headed back to waiting rooms where the other bands were preparing. They set their instruments down in their room and headed out to meet the next group going on. As they walked by the other bands, they exchanged handshakes and high-fives.

      “Break a leg,” the lead singer hummed to the net group.

 

      With that, the band left the backstage area and headed into the audience. Almost immediately, they each got a drink and began enjoying the atmosphere. The lead singer was already off into the crowd, hitting on one of the women he'd spotted earlier. Soon enough, the next band was set up and started playing.

 

      The guitarist from the previous band sighed and sat at a stool near the bar. The bassist sat next to him with a knowing smirk.

      “There goes Joonmyun, off to get in another girl's panties~” He joked.

      “Shut up, Jongin.”

      “Alright, alright! Chill out, Sehun. You always get so pissy when you drink...”

      “I've only had one sip...It's Joonmyun that pisses me off...”

      “I know, I know. Sorry I pushed the subject.”

 

      The two watched as their lead vocalist ground against the girl, beer bottle still in hand. Sehun looked completely disgusted. Jongin merely sighed.

      “He sang really well today. You have to admit.”

      “I know...I just hate when he's drunk...He's like a horny penis with legs...”

 

      Jongin laughed so hard he choked on his beer. Once he'd managed to recover, he cleared his throat and began teasing Sehun once again.

      “You aren't that different, you know. You just have a different target audience than he does.”

      “You don't need to remind me,” Sehun sighed. “It's why I don't drink much...”

 

      Sehun glanced once more at their lead singer, then hopped off his stool, leaving his beer bottle on the counter. Jongin raised a brow as Sehun started to walk away.

      “Where are you going?” The bassist asked.

      “We're done for the night, right? I'm gonna go have some fun of my own.”

 

      Jongin nodded, knowing exactly where the younger was off to. Their drummer bounded over to him shortly after.

      “Where's Sehun off to?” He asked.

      “To do a little partying of his own.”

      “Whaaaat!? Why?”

      “He was having a serious case of jealousy and needed to relieve it.”

      “I don't get it...Jealous of who?”

      “You really are oblivious, Chanyeol,” Jongin sighed.

 

      The drummer pouted and continued asking him question after question. Jongin had gotten good at avoiding answers though, and it wasn't a hard task to change the subject when talking to Chanyeol. Joonmyun then wobbled over, asking the bartender for another drink.

      “Where's Sehun?” He asked.

      “He left,” Jongin stated simply. Joonmyun clicked his tongue.

      “What a party pooper.”

      “Haven't you had enough to drink?” Chanyeol asked the singer.

      “I'm fine~”

      “I'm not gonna take your sorry ass home,” Jongin deadpanned.

      “You won't have to. I'm crashing with a girl tonight.”

 

      With that, the lead singer got his drink and headed back into the crowd. Jongin sighed and shook his head.

      “It's no wonder you give Sehun so much grief...”

      “Like I said earlier, what do you mean!?” Chanyeol whined. Jongin just smirked and ruffled the drummer's hair.

      “Maybe someday you'll understand, Yeol~”

 

      Jongin hopped off the stool and rushed into the crowd, headbanging along with the music. Chanyeol had a pout on his face, but he eventually let it go and joined Jongin.

 

~*~

      Sehun went backstage to their room and grabbed his guitar, then used the back exit to leave. Outside the venue, he pulled out his phone and scanned through his contacts. He stopped on one and dialed the number, waiting for it to connect.

      “Hey...I just finished. What are you up to?” He paused while listening to the other end. “So you're free? Mind if I come over?” Another pause. “Yes, that's what I'm referring to.” Pause. “It's alright, I'll pick up some condoms on the way...See you soon.”

 

      The guitarist hung up the phone and headed to the nearest convenient store. Once he'd made his purchase, he was off to a small neighborhood, where one of his sex friends awaited him.

 

~*~

      Luhan's band finished playing after Joonmyun's and were followed up by yet another group. They stayed and listened for a while, but didn't partake in any drinking. Instead, Luhan got some water since his throat was dry from singing.

 

      When the show started to lull, the band left together, planning to grab some food before heading home. They were a small band of only three people. Luhan was both the vocalist and the guitarist, while Yixing played the bass and Zitao played the drums. They were a Chinese band that had come to Korea in hopes of getting into the rock industry.

 

      As Luhan was walking with the group, his phone began to ring. He stopped and looked at the number, smiling widely as soon as he read it. He didn't hesitate to answer the phone.

      “Hey love, what's up?” He asked, his tone completely gentle and opposite of his stage presence.

      “Oh~ Look who's precious girlfriend called again~” Zitao teased. Luhan simply gave him the finger and continued talking to the person on the phone.

      “Right now? I was about to go eat with the band, why?” The others listened as Luhan continued to talk. “Ah, no. It's fine. I can come over instead.” The two pouted at Luhan but he ignored them. “No really, it's fine. I'll be over soon, ok? Alright, love you. Bye.”

      “Why do you always skimp out on us~?” Zitao whined.

      “You must have some girlfriend if you'll drop everything to see her,” Yixing commented.

      “Something like that~” Luhan answered, blushing a bit.

      “When will you introduce us to her?” Yixing asked.

      “Maybe someday...” Luhan sighed. “For now, I'm gonna have to leave you here~”

      “Yeah, yeah. We'll see you at practice Monday night,” Yixing sighed.

      “Alright! See ya then!”

 

      Luhan bounded away before he could hear anymore of Zitao and Yixing's pestering questions. He hopped on a bus at a nearby station and got off 3 stops later. After that, he walked a couple of blocks until he reached an apartment complex. He headed inside and up to apartment 201. He knocked on the door and heard a voice from the other side.

      “Yes?”

      “It's me. Will you let me in?”

 

      The door swung open, revealing a slightly shorter boy around Luhan's age. He had round cheeks, pointed eyes, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. He never ceased to take Luhan's breath away.

      “Come on in~”

 

      Luhan didn't need to be told twice. He followed the boy inside and placed his guitar near the entrance. The other boy was flitting around in the living room, tidying up a few things.

      “You'd mentioned you were gonna go out with the band to eat...” He started. “Did you ever get any food? I can whip you up something real quick if you didn-”

 

      Luhan cut the boy off mid sentence by pulling him into his arms and pressing their lips together. The other didn't mind the interruption at all though. He wrapped his arms around Luhan and pressed their bodies together before returning the kiss, only parting when he needed air.

      “Minseok...” Luhan breathed.

      “Lu...”

      “Can we...?”

      “Don't you want dinner?”

      “I want you more.”

 

      Minseok smirked, liking how direct and cheesy his lover was being. He nodded and began kissing Luhan again. Clothing was slowly stripped as the two clumsily made their way to the bedroom, still kissing each other. Soon, Luhan was hovering over Minseok, planting kisses along his neck and down his navel. He knew all of Minseok's sensitive areas and what really pleased the boy. And please him, he did.

 

~*~

      Minseok awoke a little while later to the sound of a grumbling stomach. He giggled and kissed Luhan's chest. The latter was still mostly asleep, despite his stomach being quite active.

      “You should have eaten,” Minseok teased.

      “It's fine,” Luhan mumbled sleepily. “I'm too tired now...”

      “You're gonna be a skinny twig if you don't eat,” Minseok fussed. “I'll go get you some.”

      “You don't have to,” Luhan gasped, more awake now.

      “It's fine. I want to,” Minseok answered, kissing Luhan on the nose.

 

      He rolled out of bed and walked to his dresser, grabbing a new pair of boxers to wear. Luhan watched him move slowly throughout the room.

      “You sure you're ok?” Luhan asked gently.

      “I'm fine. You always treat me well,” Minseok answered, winking.

 

      Luhan blushed and nodded, looking down at the bed. He heard the door shut, followed by distant rustling in the kitchen. Luhan rolled over on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, the wooden headboard of the bed suddenly becoming extremely entrancing.

 

      The door opened again and Minseok walked over to the bed. He handed Luhan an instant ramen cup then slid back under the covers. Luhan thanked him and began slurping up noodles, being careful not to spill on the bed sheets or pillow.

      “So how was the gig?” Minseok asked.

      “We played really well,” Luhan said between bites. “The next gig we do might even have some recording company representatives at them...”

      “Really? Do you think they'll like your stuff?”

      “That's the hope anyways,” Luhan replied.

      “That would be so exciting...” Minseok sighed, daydreaming about the possibility.

      “Somehow, it feels like you want it more than me,” Luhan joked.

      “Well, of course! I want your dream to come true more than anything! Not only that, but having a hot band leader as my boyfriend is pretty awesome.”

      “Hmm~” Luhan hummed.

      “What about the other members? They're really ok with you ditching them all the time to see me?”

      “As far as they know, you're some cute girl that I'm totally smitten with,” Luhan groaned. “They just tease me about it more than anything...”

      “So you still haven't told them?”

      “Minseok...”

      “It's alright. I know you have valid reasons not to...”

      “I'm just scared what they'd think, Minseok...I don't want to mess up the group dynamics, especially right now while we're doing so well.”

      “I know. We've been dating for a year now though and I just wish I could openly support you as your boyfriend, you know?”

 

      Luhan finished his ramen and set the cup on the bedside table. After, he slid over to Minseok and wrapped his arms and legs around him, placing his head on the other's chest. Minseok squirmed and jokingly squealed, but ultimately let Luhan snuggle up against him.

      “You already do more than enough,” Luhan whispered. “You give me a place to come home to and a love I can depend on. There's nothing more that I could possibly need.”

 

      Minseok wrapped his arms around Luhan and squeezed him tightly. He kissed Luhan's hair before running his fingers through it.

      “I love you so much,” Minseok said shakily.

      “I love you too,” Luhan answered, no trace of hesitation in his voice.

 

      They laid together for the rest of the evening, slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber. They would have to go back to their busy, stressful lives as soon as the sun came up, but for now, they could at least treasure their time together.

 

~*~

      Light pierced through the curtains, beaming down on Joonmyun's face. He grimaced and covered his eyes with his hand. Finally, he decided to simply get up, the sun winning the battle. He slid out of bed and gathered his clothes from the floor.

 

      As he was putting them on, there came a rustling from the bed. He turned around and saw a girl he'd hit on last night staring at him sleepily. She smiled and giggled a bit.

      “Already leaving?” She asked.

      “Yeah,” Joonmyun answered simply.

      “You don't even want to stay for breakfast?”

      “I'll grab something on the way. I've got practice today.”

      “So soon? You just had a show last night...”

      “Can't take time off if we want to actually get anywhere,” the singer muttered, fuddling with his belt.

      “You don't even want to stay for another round?” She asked, pulling the covers off to reveal the perfect curvature of her legs.

 

      Joonmyun smirked and walked over to her. He leaned down and brought his face right in front of hers, but didn't move any further than that. The smirk on his face grew a bit as he watched her eyes scan his features, trying to find some hint of his next move.

      “I'm afraid I really can't be late.”

 

      He stood up again and walked back towards the door to the bedroom. He gripped the handle, then turned to face her one last time.

      “Thanks for last night. It was pretty good.”

 

      With that, he opened the door and left. The girl pouted, listening as her front door opened and shut in the distance.

 

~*~

      Sehun lowered his body down on the old couch in their practice room at a painstakingly slow pace. Jongin merely watched with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Once Sehun was finally seated, Jongin plopped down next to him roughly, causing the younger to whimper a bit.

      “Why did you go to a rough one?” Jongin asked, patting Sehun on his upper back.

      “I didn't think he'd be this rough...I even told him not to be...” Sehun whined.

      “Who? Did you get a massage or something, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked.

      “Sure. We'll go with that,” Jongin sighed. “Shit, where the hell is Joonmyun. He's always late when he stays with a girl.”

      “I'm not even that late,” Joonmyun interrupted, entering the room.

 

      He had a piece of toast hanging out the side of his mouth and was wearing the same clothes as the night before. He hadn't bothered going home to change since he was already late. Sehun simply rolled his eyes and fiddled with his hands.

      “How do you not have an STD yet?” Jongin mocked. Joonmyun sent him a glare. “Oh? Do you actually have one?”

      “I'm clean, for your information,” the singer hissed. “And you sleep with anything that moves, so I don't think you're one to talk.”

      “Hey! I don't fuck just anyone...I just don't limit my menu,” Jongin pouted. “And I'm still clean too, I'll have you know.”

      “Changing topics,” Chanyeol interrupted. “There's a new band moving into the practice space today.”

      “Really?” Sehun asked. “Do you know anything about them?”

      “Nah, the owner just told me as I was walking through the halls. We should say hi.”

 

      There was a knock on the door almost as soon as he finished speaking. The group glanced amongst each other before looking back at the door.

      “Looks like we won't have to,” Joonmyun hummed.

 

      He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of him were 3 young men, looking about his age and height. The other band members gathered behind him to take a peek at their new neighbors.

      “We just moved into the room next to you. We're Exodus. My name is Byun Baekhyun. This is Kim Jongdae and Do Kyungsoo. We just thought we'd come say hi.”

      “Nice to meet you,” Joonmyun said happily. “We're El Dorado. I'm Kim Joonmyun. Our guitarist is Oh Sehun, our bassist Kim Jongin, and our drummer Park Chanyeol. If you guys have any questions or ever need any help, just let us know.”

      “Thanks!” Baekhyun replied.

 

      Joonmyun glanced down the hall and noticed Luhan's group was at their door as well.

      “So I see you met Black Pearl too.”

      “Yeah. There are some amazing groups here,” Jongdae answered.

      “Well, I”m sure you'll be a great addition,” Joonmyun complimented.

      “Sorry to interrupt your practice. We'll let you guys go now,” Kyungsoo said, bowing.

      “See you around~” Jongin sung as he headed back into the room.

 

      The groups bowed and waved at each other, then went back into their respective practice rooms. Soon, the hallway was flooded with a cacophony of competing instruments. It was another hard day at work for all of them.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae spent most of the day moving their equipment in and setting up amplifiers in such a way that they wouldn't get massive feedback. After that, they were all pretty tired from lugging heavy equipment around, so they called it a day and went out to eat together.

 

      While they were waiting for their food, Jongdae was casually browsing their Youtube statistics. They'd put some unofficial recordings and vocal arrangements up in hopes of getting some views and peaked interests. Jongdae's eyes widened as he looked at their more popular videos.

      “You guys...these have a lot of views...” He gasped, shoving the phone at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. The two looked at it curiously.

      “No kidding! I was only expecting maybe 100,” Baekhyun mumbled. “We've already got a couple thousand on some of our more popular ones...”

      “There's a lot of positive feedback in the comments too,” Kyungsoo said, scrolling through them.

      “We're off to a great start~” Jongdae exclaimed. He paused in thought for a moment. “Are you still serious about looking for another member, Baekhyun?”

      “I am.”

      “But why?” Jongdae asked. “We're fine just the way we are.”

      “Well, it would help to have a drummer for the times we play instruments and sing,” Baekhyun sighed. “Not only that, but I think we're still lacking in something...We've got the vocals, but we still don't really have an image or a quirk...”

      “Do we honestly need one?” Kyungsoo whined.

      “Maybe, maybe not. We already posted about auditions, so let's see who we get and go from there, ok?”

      “Whatever you say...You're the leader,” Jongdae sighed.

 

      Their food arrived shortly after and the table was suddenly full of happy banter and chatting in between giant bites of food.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun walked into their practice room, yawning loudly. He'd worked his part time job late into the night. Unfortunately, all of them had to have separate jobs in order to thrive. Music alone wasn't going to pay their bills any time soon. He was surprised when he found their young guitarist asleep on the couch in the room.

      “Did you sleep here?” Joonmyun asked, not caring that he was waking Sehun up.

      “Huh? Yeah...It was closer to my work than my home was and I was exhausted last night...”

      “Work late?”

      “No, I had the day off.”

      “Oh really? Did you go out partying?”

      “Kinda...”

      “Tsk! Tsk! How come you never party with us?”

      “Because you're annoying and horny when you're drunk,” Sehun deadpanned.

      “And you're not?”

      “Touche...”

      “Do you seriously not like me though?” Joonmyun asked.

 

      Sehun sighed. It was the opposite. He'd fallen for Joonmyun after hearing him sing for the first time. He knew it would always be unrequited, but he help it. Being around Joonmyun all the time didn't exactly make it easy to get over him.

      “So you really don't like me?” Joonmyun pouted.

      “Of course I like you...It's just...”

      “Just what?”

      “It's just that I like you,” Sehun snapped. Joonmyun looked at him in confusion.

      “Yeah, you just said that...”

      “Oh my God!” Sehun groaned. “You're so dumb!”

 

      Joonmyun stood there with his eyebrows furrowed for what felt like hours. Sehun was ready to make a dash for the door when Joonmyun's eyes finally widened to twice their size. His jaw dropped and Sehun watched as the singer comically tried to form words.

      “W-Wait...You mean like like!?”

      “Yes...? What other kind of like would I be referring to?”

      “You're gay!?”

      “Is that a problem?”

      “No...I just...”

 

      Joonmyun ran his hand through his hair and plopped down lifelessly on a chair across from Sehun. The younger bit his lip, knowing he would get this kind of reaction. As he was about to get up and leave, Joonmyun spoke up again.

      “Do the others know you're gay?”

      “Jongin does. I don't know if Chanyeol does, but I doubt he'd care.”

      “Yeah, that's true...Jongin's ok with it though?”

      “You're the one who's always harassing him about sleeping with everyone. Why would he care? If you really must know, we actually slept together once...”

      “WAIT WHAT!?”

      “We were both drunk and it just kinda happened. It was pretty nice though, I gotta admit...”

      “And here I thought you were always just shy...”

      “Well, maybe if you stopped having sex with every girl you find and actually paid attention to your band members, you would have noticed!” Sehun yelled, irritated now. He immediately regretted saying that though. “Sorry...” He mumbled.

      “No, it's fine. I bet I pissed you off a lot, didn't I?” Joonmyun sighed. “No wonder you always leave...I'm sorry...”

      “I wasn't really trying to make you feel bad...”

      “No, but I was still being a jerk...”

 

      There was a moment of awkward silence. Sehun wanted nothing more than to just disappear. He hadn't planned on getting rejected today, but he might as well roll with it now that he'd started it.

      “So, um...I take it you don't see me that way...”

      “I don't...I'm sorry...” Joonmyun mumbled. Sehun took a shaky breath.

      “Would you sleep with me...Just once?”

      “What?”

      “Please? Just once, then I'll forget about you...”

      “Sehun, I can't...”

      “You'll sleep with a girl without even learning her name though...”

      “Yeah, cuz she's a girl. I'm not gay, Sehun.”

      “Have you ever tried it?”

      “No, but I don't need to. I'm not interested.”

      “Please?” Sehun pleaded.

 

      He had no clue why he was being so desperate about this. Sleeping with Joonmyun wouldn't help anything. It would make things a million times worse, honestly. It could ruin their entire band dynamic. Still, Sehun couldn't let this go. All he needed was one time.

 

      Suho sighed and got up from the chair. He walked towards the door and opened it, not making eye contact with Sehun.

      “I'm gonna let you cool off a bit,” Joonmyun said quietly. “I need some time to cool off too...”

 

      He left without even waiting for Sehun's response. The young guitarist fell sideways back onto the couch and curled up in a ball. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

      “Jongin...I fucked up...”

 

~*~

      Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae sat on a couch in their small practice room, looking at the list of people who'd signed up for auditions. There were quite a few, so it would be a long day. They were waiting for the first person to arrive. As soon as they did, their long day of pain commenced.

 

      After about 5 different horrible performances, the group decided to take a break. Baekhyun went out into the hall, rubbing his temples. As he was walking, he passed a tall blonde pacing back and forth. Baekhyun stopped and looked at him worriedly.

      “You ok...?” He asked. The blonde jumped and looked at him, only to gasp dramatically.

      “No!” He screeched, which sounded very strange since he had a rather deep voice.

      “What's wrong?” Baekhyun asked, trying not to laugh. This guy was cute in a stupid kind of way.

      “Y-You...” The man stammered.

      “Me? What's wrong with me? I was just taking a walk...”

      “N-No! Y-You're just...You're Baekhyun!”

      “Yes...I'm Baekhyun...”

      “I'm a big fan of your Youtube videos...” The blonde explained. Baekhyun nodded.

      “Are you auditioning later?”

      “Yeah...at 3...”

      “You're here pretty early,” Baekhyun noted, looking at his watch.

      “I needed time to prep myself emotionally...I'm so nervous...”

 

      Baekhyun smiled an ear to ear smile and grabbed the man's arms. He forced himself not to laugh as the man jumped in response. He rubbed his arms up and down, giving comforting squeezes here and there.

      “You'll be fine,” Baekhyun soothed. “Just do your best and perform with everything you've got.”

      “Y-Yes, sir...”

      “And relax! You're so stiff!”

      “I'll try...”

 

      Baekhyun looked at his watch and grimaced. His break from the madness was pretty much over.

      “I've got to go back for now, but I'll see you at 3. Good luck!”

      “Thank you!”

 

      Baekhyun turned to walk away, but stopped suddenly and span back around. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

      “I just realized I forgot to ask your name...”

      “Ah...It's uh...It's Kris...”

      “Nice to meet you, Kris~”

 

      With that, Baekhyun left, returning to the practice room. The next performance was just as painful as the last ones. It wasn't until a certain someone came in at 3, wearing a silly uniform and blasting vocals to some ridiculous song, starting with “Sie Sind Das Essen Und Wir Sind Die Jagar” that his interest was peaked.

 

      He scanned through his list, placing a check mark next to the name. His smile never left his face the entire performance.

 

~*~

      Black Pearl was one of seven bands playing at a gig in a small jam space. Normally, they wouldn't think much of this kind of performance, but that night was different. A representative from a recording studio was there, looking for a new indie band to pick up.

 

      Black Pearl was the second to last to perform. Their nerves had started to get the better of them, but once they were on stage with their instruments in hand, everything just fell together. They gave one of their best performances that night.

 

      Once they were back in the crowd enjoying the rest of the show, a woman walked over to them. She handed Luhan a card and introduced herself.

      “I'm Bang Yuna. I work with Suncast Records. Would you be interested in signing a recording contract with us?”

      “I...Y-Yes! Of course we could!” Luhan stammered back. The woman smiled.

      “That's good to hear. Are you free right now to discuss the details?”

      “Yeah. That's fine with us.”

      “Great. There's a cafe nearby. Let's go there since it'll be quieter. It's important for you to understand all the details before signing the contract.”

 

      The band left with the woman and headed across the street to the cafe. They ordered drinks and sat down at a table. She pulled out a stack of paper and began directing them through the contract in detail. After, Luhan made sure to read through it in its entirety with the other two before signing it. When they were finished, Yuna packed the papers in her bag and stood up.

      “We'll have you come in to the studio next week so you can get a tour and have a better idea of what you'll be doing. Does Monday work for you?”

      “If it's the afternoon, yes,” Yixing replied. “Tao and I work in the morning.”

      “I'm fine until the evening,” Luhan chimed in. “I have a night shift that day.”

      “That will be fine. I'll see you boys Monday afternoon then.”

      “Thank you very much!” They all said in unison.

 

      The woman nodded and waved goodbye before leaving. Afterward, they instantly started chattering and laughing, releasing pent up emotions. They were still in disbelief of what had just happened.

 

      When they were leaving the cafe, Zitao and Yixing both grabbed Luhan's arms and pulled him towards them.

      “You're celebrating with us tonight, dammit!” Zitao exclaimed. “I don't care what your girlfriend says!”

      “I haven't even called yet,” Luhan sighed.

      “Can't you spend the evening with us though?” Yixing asked more politely than Zitao. “We'll let you go back to her later, I promise!”

      “Like I said, I haven't called and I haven't received a call, so there's no problem.”

      “Wait, really?” Yixing asked.

      “Yes,” Luhan groaned.

      “HELL YEAH!” Zitao shouted.

 

      Luhan was then dragged out to a Korean restaurant where Zitao ordered half the menu. Thankfully, it was a cheaper restaurant, so it wasn't as big of a blow as it could have been. Still, Luhan found himself stuffed and exhausted by the end of the night when the two finally let him go.

 

      Almost instantly, he pulled out his phone and dialed the usual number. The voice that picked up on the other line sounded sleepy.

      “Did I wake you?” Luhan asked gently.

      “Mm...It's ok though. What's up?” Minseok answered.

      “You'll never guess what happened,” Luhan started.

 

      He was surprised when he teared up a little. His body was shaking from happiness and excitement.

      “We got a recording contract!” He exclaimed

      “No way! Are you serious!?” Minseok practically shrieked, fully awake now.

      “Yes! We go in Monday! I can't believe it, Minseok...”

      “My place! Now! Don't you dare go home!”

      “Yes sir,” Luhan laughed. “I'll be there soon.”

 

      He hung up and ran to catch the bus. The night was still young after all. He had plenty of time to celebrate with Minseok.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun hadn't interacted with Sehun since the incident. They'd had practice together, but both of them avoided unnecessary contact with each other. Sehun usually was the first to pack up and leave too. Joonmyun would linger behind to avoid running into him.

 

      Jongin completely saw through his plan though, and he wasn't going to stand for it. He decided to stay behind one day to talk to Joonmyun.

      “So...things seem rough between you and Sehun...”

      “What are you talking about?” Joonmyun asked.

      “Sehun called me later that day and told me everything. You can drop the act.”

 

      Joonmyun sighed and ran his hands through his hair and sunk down on the sofa next to Jongin. He was silent for a while before finally speaking.

      “How much did he tell you?”

      “Just that you rejected him and didn't want to sleep with him.”

      “So you know that he asked me...” Joonmyun sighed. Jongin nodded.

      “Joon, this is just me being curious, but have you ever felt anything for a guy before?”

      “What do you mean?” Joonmyun asked suspiciously.

      “Exactly what I said. Have you ever felt anything for a guy before? Even just a little bit?”

      “Not really...I mean...Not anything significant...”

      “Does that mean you've felt something?” Jongin insisted. Joonmyun groaned.

      “Yes, I've seen some guys and thought they were hot, ok? Is that so bad? I never acted on it though.”

      “Did you want to?”

      “I don't know. Why does this matter?”

      “I just wanted to know...I mean, you told Sehun you weren't gay, but I know I've seen you checking out some ass before...and it wasn't a girl's ass.”

      “Alright, fine. I might be a little interested in guys, but I've never gotten the guts to do anything. It still doesn't mean I'm interested in Sehun.”

      “He's pretty good though,” Jongin joked.

      “What about the dynamics of the band!? I mean...How is it not weird for you to be in the same band as someone you once slept with!?”

      “Well, it was an accident and we both liked it and left on good terms, so it's honestly not that hard.”

      “It's not like that for me though! I can't see him that way...and I don't want to. I don't want to ruin the way we are now...”

      “Did you tell that to Sehun? Cuz honestly, I think he'd understand that more than a cold shoulder. As it stands, he thinks you hate him right now.”

      “I don't...”

      “Then tell him. You owe him a proper rejection.”

      “But what if he tries to get me to sleep with him again?”

      “Then say no. Sehun knows what the word means and he respects it, trust me. Not saying anything is gonna hurt both of you though.”

      “Alright...” Joonmyun grumbled.

      “Now, I'm gonna leave so that you can sort your shit out. I want to see you two talking to each other next time we practice, ok?”

 

      Jongin got up off the couch and exited the room, leaving Joonmyun alone. The singer pulled out his phone and took a deep breath. He dialed Sehun's number and waited nervously for the line to connect.

      “Hello?” Sehun answered.

      “Hey, it's me...”

      “I kinda figured that out from the caller ID...What's up?”

      “Last time...We didn't really talk things out properly, and that was my fault. I wanted to know if we could talk...”

      “Yeah...Where are you now?”

      “Still at the practice space. You?”

      “I'm already home. My place is only about 10 minutes away...”

      “I'll come over then, if you don't mind...”

      “That's fine. It'll be easier to have a private conversation than at the practice space.”

      “Alright...Give me directions and I'll be over soon.”

 

      Sehun did as told and soon Joonmyun was on his way over to the boy's house. It was actually his first time ever going there. Other than the practice space, gigs, and restaurants, they didn't really meet up with each other.

 

      Joonmyun tried to keep calm as he climbed the metal stairs to an apartment on the second floor of an older looking complex. The young guitarist certainly didn't live in luxury, but for what they were worth, they seemed like nice enough apartments. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

 

      Sehun opened it, looking about as nervous as Joonmyun, if not more so. He lead the singer inside and into the small living room. Sehun sat down on the couch and motioned for Joonmyun to sit down. The singer remained standing though and paced back and forth.

      “Ok...” He started. “Last time we talked, I was really shocked and I wasn't honest with you completely...”

      “Ok...” Sehun muttered, Joonmyun's pacing starting to unnerve him.

      “And I just wanted to try and talk things out again and I don't even know what I'm saying now!” Joonmyun whined.

      “Well...Take it slowly I guess?”

      “I guess...”

 

      Joonmyun stopped and finally just took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked Sehun in the eyes and gulped.

      “I don't hate you, ok?”

      “Alright...”

      “I didn't think you would ever like someone like me, so I was surprised...And I didn't know how to react...”

      “You're not gay though, so it's not like you CAN react...”

      “I'm not gay, but I don't think I'm straight either?” Joonmyun mumbled.

      “Wait...What?”

      “Alright, I think I might be a little bi,” Joonmyun finally admitted. “I mean, I've had those sorts of inclinations towards guys before, but not gonna lie, I've never actually gone so far as to act on them before...”

      “But you've never felt that way about me...”

      “I haven't...”

 

      Sehun broke eye contact and looked down at his hands. This rejection wasn't making him feel any better. In fact, it was just rubbing salt in an open wound.

      “Have you ever fully looked at me?” Sehun asked.

      “Hm?”

      “I mean, until a while ago, you didn't even know I was gay...How can you tell if you don't like me if you've never looked at me or gotten to know me?”

      “Sehun...”

      “It doesn't have to be right away...and it doesn't have to go anywhere, but if you could at least give me a chance to grow on you...”

      “I like you a lot, Sehun...But as a member of the band. And I don't want to screw the band up.”

      “Who says we will!?”

      “What if we break up and we can't stand each other? Someone's probably gonna end up leaving.”

      “But we don't know if we'll come to that...You'll never know if you don't try...”

      “How long do you want me to try then?” Joonmyun sighed exasperatedly. “Say we sleep together, what then? Say we go out for a week, what then!?”

      “If you feel something, great. If you don't, we break up and move on.”

      “And you're ok with that?”

      “I've already kinda convinced myself that it's pointless, so having sex or dating for a week won't suddenly make me psycho for you.”

      “Won't it hurt you more?”

      “Maybe, but even if it does, I'm not gonna leave. I love the band and I love you. I'm willing to take risks and get hurt if it means I might be able to get closer to you.”

 

      Joonmyun sighed and scratched at his head, sending his hair into a frenzy. He let out a frustrated groan and sat down on the sofa next to Sehun.

      “You make me want to try things...” Joonmyun practically whispered.

      “What do you mean?”

      “You make me want to take risks too when you talk like that. You make it harder to say no to you...”

      “I don't want to do anything unless it's mutual,” Sehun explained. “So unless you're 100 percent for it, nothing will happen. So don't let my words sway your decision.”

      “I've never slept with a man before. I probably suck.”

      “But I have, and I don't suck.”

      “I don't want to date right now.”

      “That's ok. I wasn't expecting us to date.”

      “If we have sex, you have to promise it won't affect the band.”

      “I promise. You really don't have to though...”

      “At this point...I feel like I've argued myself into a state of confusion. I've always been curious about gay sex and this is a chance to see what it's like. And you did mention that having sex would help you get over me...And I'm kinda here and all...Plus, it's like you said, I sleep with girls all the time without knowing their name. It's not some sacred thing for me, so I don't see why I've been holding back for so long.”

      “Well, it's kinda a big step since it's your first time.”

      “How is it that I came over here to try and patch things up and now I'm asking to sleep with you!? Where did I go wrong?”

      “I don't know...Your brain wandered a lot, I guess.”

      “Does it hurt?”

      “It might a little, but I'll make sure to be as gentle as I can,” Sehun comforted. Joonmyun let out a sigh.

      “Alright, fuck it. Let's do it.”

      “You're absolutely sure?”

      “Yeah. I'm sure.”

      “Alright...Can I make a request though?”

      “What's that? Please tell me you don't have any weird kinks...”

      “No, it's nothing like that...But since we're sleeping together, I don't want to hold back. I want to touch you and kiss you...things like that. Are you ok with that?”

      “Yeah. That's fine...”

      “K...Then come with me...”

 

      Sehun got up from the sofa and grabbed Joonmyun's wrist. The singer followed along limply. He was lead to a small bedroom. Sehun let go of his wrist and closed the door. Next, he walked over and shut the curtains. They were dark, so they did block out a decent amount of light, but there was still enough for Joonmyun to be able to see everything.

 

      Sehun took a deep breath, extremely nervous himself. He was starting to regret everything. It felt like he was taking advantage of Joonmyun's confusion, but it was the latter insisting on it now.

 

      He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the ground. After, he walked over to Joonmyun, placing his hands on the singer's hips and pulling him closer. He kissed him softly on the lips, nibbling until Joonmyun started kissing him back. Their kisses were slow, but became gradually more passionate. They only broke apart long enough to take another breath.

 

      Sehun pulled Joonmyun's shirt over his head and threw it down, instantly reconnecting their lips. His hands wandered up and down the smooth curvature of his back. He paused, running his thumbs along Joonmyun's hip bones. Each caress left Joonmyun short of breath and his skin tingling.

 

      Sehun's mouth traveled down Joonmyun's jaw and neck, kissing and sucking. Joonmyun gripped Sehun's shoulders, digging his nails in. Sehun ran his hands up Joonmyun's chest, stopping at his nipples and pinching. The singer jumped a bit and whimpered.

 

      Sehun couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. Soon, he was back to sucking at Joonmyun's neck and teasing his nipples. Once he'd sufficiently marked Joonmyun's neck, he gradually lowered himself onto his knees, planting kisses along the singer's stomach.

 

      He undid the buckle of Joonmyun's belt and glanced up at him. Joonmyun's face was red and he was panting. Sehun didn't need to look hard to tell that Joonmyun was erect either. He undid his pants and opened them slightly, then stopped.

      “It's kinda late in the game, but just making sure...You don't have any STDs, do you?”

      “No, I don't” Joonmyun breathed. “Do you?”

      “Nope.”

 

      That was all Sehun needed to hear. He pulled the pants and boxers down in one fellow sweep, revealing Joonmyun's erection. Sehun let his hands run along Joonmyun's thighs and hips once again, traveling down and cupping his bottom.

      “What are you doing?” Joonmyun asked, slightly embarrassed now.

      “Taking in the perfection before I indulge,” Sehun answered nonchalantly.

      “Whatev-”

 

      Joonmyun gasped mid-word as Sehun took the head of his member into his mouth. The younger bobbed his head, taking a little more of Joonmyun's length into his mouth each time. Joonmyun moaned and whimpered, tangling his fingers in Sehun's hair. Occasionally, Sehun would suck on the head, licking the tip.

 

      Joonmyun's legs wobbled and he pulled at Sehun's hair. He'd stopped trying to contain his moans long ago. Sehun hadn't been lying when he said he didn't suck. This was affecting Joonmyun way more than any other blowjob he'd had.

 

      Joonmyun thrust into Sehun's mouth, his body overpowering his mental fortitude. Sehun wasn't the least bit phased though. In fact, he welcomed it, moaning against Joonmyun's member. This sent the singer into a flurry of pants and shivers. He thrust again, Sehun taking everything he was giving.

 

      It didn't take long for Joonmyun to reach his peak, as embarrassing as that fact might have been. He came in Sehun's mouth, letting out a long moan. Sehun held him steady so he didn't fall. Once Joonmyun was done, Sehun pulled away and swallowed. He stood up and smirked at Joonmyun.

      “You taste pretty good,” he teased.

      “Oh shut up...” Joonmyun sighed.

      “You're not tired already, are you? We haven't even gotten to the main event yet.”

      “I'm fine...You're just...really good...”

      “I told you, didn't I~”

 

      Sehun pulled Joonmyun over to the bed and told him to get on his hands and knees. The singer willingly obeyed now, having long since forgotten any sort of hesitation. That was when Sehun noticed the tattoo on Joonmyun's back.

 

      It was a koi fish, mostly in grayscale, with just a touch of blue ink forming waves, in a watercolor style. It was beautiful to look at, but wasn't something Sehun could have imagined the singer having.

      “I never knew you had a tattoo...”

      “Ah, I've had it for a while now...I just don't show it off much...”

      “You should. It's hot.”

 

      Joonmyun rolled his eyes and looked away. Sehun took that as his cue and walked over to his dresser, pulling out the top shelf. He sifted through it and grabbed his lube and a couple of condoms. After, he rejoined Joonmyun on the bed, sitting behind him. He squirted a fair amount of lube on his fingers and rubbed it around, thoroughly coating them. He placed his fingers at Joonmyun's entrance, teasing the rim with one.

      “I'm going to stretch you now. It'll feel weird at first, but you'll get used to it.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Sehun gently pushed his finger halfway in. Joonmyun whined, readjusting himself on his hands and knees as if it would make the intrusion less uncomfortable. Sehun was extremely patient with him though. He waited until Joonmyun relaxed the rest of the way to push in further.

 

      After waiting some more, Sehun pulled his finger out some, then thrust it back in. Joonmyun wasn't sure what to make of the feeling. It didn't feel bad really, but he wasn't exactly loving it either. That sentiment doubled in value when Sehun added a second finger.

 

      Joonmyun squirmed a bit and Sehun ran his free hand up and down his back to comfort him, whispering words of encouragement. Once Joonmyun had calmed down, Sehun continued to stretch him, thrusting his fingers in and out as he did so.

 

      As Sehun repeated his actions, Joonmyun began to feel a sense of pleasure in them. It was subtle, but present. Sehun was starting to become familiar with his body as well, which somehow made Joonmyun feel reassured.

 

      Sehun added one more finger and Joonmyun winced at the intrusion. Sehun was still taking everything very slowly though. He really was quite the gentleman despite his appearance and usual attitude.

 

      When Sehun deemed Joonmyun ready, he removed his fingers. Sehun slid his own pants off finally, revealing an erection that had been bothering him for quite some time. He took out one of the condoms and slid it on. He squirted some more lube on his fingers and ran them up and down his length, moaning a bit as he did so.

 

      He positioned himself at Joonmyun's entrance and let out a deep breath. The latter wasn't sure what to expect anymore. He was scared, but he was also excited. He wanted to get lost in ecstasy. He wanted to be fucked, which was something new for him. He'd always been the one doing a majority of the action. It was nice to have the role reversed for once.

      “I'm gonna push in slowly,” Sehun explained. “When you feel comfortable, tell me to move, ok?”

      “Ok...”

 

      Sehun pushed the head of his length into Joonmyun. The latter grumbled, but didn't protest. Sehun took that as a sign that he was ok and pushed in a bit further. Little by little, he entered Joonmyun. When he was finally all the way inside, he waited once again for Joonmyun to let him know he was ok.

 

      Joonmyun didn't say anything for a while. When he felt he was ready, he let out a shaky breath and nodded, hoping Sehun would understand. Thankfully, he did. The younger slid out of him, only to slide back in seconds later. Sehun started slowly, wanting to build up his actions and adjust Joonmyun to the feeling.

 

      As Joonmyun received thrust after thrust, he found himself loosening up and enjoying it.

He moaned as Sehun's length penetrated him deeper. Sehun's pacing was amazing as well, alternating between slow and fast. He really knew what he was doing.

 

      Sehun leaned down, pressing his chest against Joonmyun's back. He wrapped one arm around Joonmyun's torso, eventually grasping his neglected, once again erect member. He began running his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

 

      He planted kisses down Joonmyun's spine, then let his lips linger on the koi tattoo. He could feel Joonmyun arch and writhe underneath him, now a mess of moans. He would even meet Sehun's thrusts with his own from time to time. It was all much more than Sehun had ever dreamed of experiencing, especially with Joonmyun of all people. After one particular thrust, Joonmyun gasped, his elbows buckling.

      “Oh fuck!” He panted. “There...There!”

 

      Sehun followed orders, repeatedly pounding into his sweet spot. Joonmyun was being extremely vocal, moaning and cussing left and right. Sehun found it charming though, oddly enough. It was actually turning him on.

 

      Sehun quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Joonmyun's member was leaking pre-cum into his hand. He would reach his climax any second now. Sehun wasn't much further behind.

 

      After one more solid thrust to Joonmyun's prostate, the man arched his back and went stiff, cumming on the sheets and letting out a moan so loud he might as well have been shouting. Sehun continued to thrust, Joonmyun's body naturally tightening on his own length. Within seconds, he orgasmed, letting out a deep moan of his own.

 

      Joonmyun collapsed on the sheets, panting and gasping. Sehun landed on top of him, still inside. They laid there for a while before Joonmyun finally spoke up.

      “That...was amazing...”

      “I agree,” Sehun answered.

      “Can we go again...?”

      “If you want to.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded, looking Sehun in the eyes pleadingly. The younger smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting back up. He pulled out long enough to prepare another condom, then he was back at it. Joonmyun was certain he'd never felt this amazing with anyone before.

 

~*~

      When Sehun and Joonmyun finally finished their activities, the sheets were a mess. Joonmyun was so tired he didn't seem to care though. Sehun got out of bed and went to his bathroom, grabbing a towel and soaking it in warm water.

 

      He came back out and began cleaning Joonmyun off. He touched his body in the gentlest of ways as he worked. Joonmyun almost felt like he was royalty. After, Sehun carefully maneuvered him around in order to get the dirty sheet out from under him. Joonmyun felt a little bad about not even getting up to make it easier, but he really was tired. He tried to apologize, but Sehun just brushed him off.

 

      Sehun threw the dirty sheet in his hamper and grabbed one of his blankets from his closet. He went back to the bed and spread it out over Joonmyun. Then, he slid underneath it as well, pressing himself against the singer.

      “What's this?” Joonmyun asked.

      “Aftermath snuggles,” Sehun answered, wrapping his arm around Joonmyun's waist.

      “You like that sort of thing?”

      “Yeah. You don't?”

      “I've never really tried it,” Joonmyun sighed, nuzzling into Sehun's chest. “It seems nice so far though.”

      “Thank you...” Sehun whispered into his hair.

      “No, thank you. That really was amazing...”

      “Think you'll ever go back to women?” Sehun asked, laughing.

      “I'm honestly not sure...”

      “You're always welcome to stay with me,” Sehun said sleepily.

      “Ok...” Joonmyun answered, just as tired.

 

      They were asleep within minutes. When they woke up some hours later, the sun had long since set. Sehun got up and cooked a simple dinner for the two of them. Joonmyun was already starting to feel the aftereffects of their previous activities, so he let Sehun pamper him. He ultimately wound up staying the night, cuddling once more against Sehun to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

      Kris took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob to Exodus's practice room. When he'd received the call from Baekhyun that he'd gotten in, he frankly couldn't believe it. He wasn't even sure he could handle being in a band. He was way too nervous.

 

      At least today he dressed a little less extravagantly. He was wearing just a simple black shirt with an anime logo on it. He couldn't help it, he was totally obsessed with the stuff. He wasn't completely annoying about it though. He considered himself a casual fan for the most part.

 

      As he stared at his hand on the knob intently, debating his very nature and willpower to be in the band, someone else walked up behind him.

      “You gonna go in?” Kyungsoo asked.

      “Oh...Oh God...Yeah...Sorry!”

      “It's fine...” The shorter sighed.

 

      They both headed into small room. Kris sat in a chair in the corner, awkwardly staring around the room. Any time he and Kyungsoo made eye contact, the latter seemed to roll his eyes and scoff. This didn't bode well.

 

      Jongdae was the next to arrive. He ignored Kris's presence almost entirely. It wasn't until Kris managed to say hello that the singer even gave him an ounce of attention.

      “Oh, I forgot you were joining us from today on...” Jongdae mumbled.

 

      The singer didn't return Kris's hello though. Instead, he went back to talking with Kyungsoo quietly about who knows what. It wasn't until Baekhyun came that Kris received positive attention.

      “Oh, Kris! You're here! That's great.”

 

      Kris nodded bashfully, but stayed in his little corner. Baekhyun sat down next to Jongdae and pulled out several sheets of paper. He glanced over at Kris again and cocked his head to the side.

      “What are you doing over there? Come here!”

 

      Kris timidly got up from his seat and pulled his chair over to sit next to Baekhyun. The singer smiled widely at him and nodded his head before passing around the sheets he was holding.

      “So we've been working on this song for a while,” Baekhyun explained. Kris nodded and looked at the paper. “It's mostly complete, but I feel like there's still something missing...”

      “I see...” Kris said, deep in thought as he scanned the pages. Thank God he could at least read music.

      “Do you have any ideas?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring the glares from the other two.

 

      Kris skimmed through the song. It looked pretty complete to him. He could tell there were complex harmonies as well. The only thing he would really think to add was maybe some side rhythms or adlibs. Then, he got an idea.

      “I could try to write a rap for it...” He muttered.

      “You're joking, right?” Kyungsoo asked. This time, it was Baekhyun who glared.

      “I think that could be a good idea,” Baekhyun comforted. “We even have a break in the song where we could feature you.”

      “R-Really?” Kris gasped. “You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an idea.”

      “It's worth a try. It could take our song to the next level, you know?”

      “I-I'll try my best then,” Kris stuttered.

 

      Kyungsoo and Jongdae gave Baekhyun pleading glances, but the leader chose to ignore them. He wanted to let Kris have some room to be creative and discover himself. They'd all had the chance to do so when they first joined, so it was only fair they do the same for Kris.

 

      Kris gulped and began sifting through the papers, ignoring the others as they warmed up their voices. He pulled a pencil out of his bag and began scribbling down some possible lyrics. Baekhyun secretly glanced at him every so often, smiling warmly as he watched the new member work. He hoped this song would be a huge success.

 

~*~

      Ever since Joonmyun had slept with Sehun, things had gotten awkward between them. Not so awkward that they couldn't even see each other, just enough for Joonmyun's heart to start pounding every time he saw Sehun. Sometimes his body would even betray him and he'd have to rush to the bathroom to cool off.

 

      As such, there were times where he couldn't really speak clearly with Sehun. The latter didn't seem to mind one way or the other. He seemed completely unaffected actually. It was only Joonmyun who was having issues. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Jongin either.

 

      The bassist seemed to see all when it came to romance. He plopped down casually on the couch after practice again and smirked at Joonmyun. As much as he could, anyways. He'd recently gotten his lip pierced, so he was still getting used to it. A horseshoe barbell hugged his luscious, thick lip now.

      “So...How are things with Sehun?” He asked the lead singer. Joonmyun sighed.

      “I'm not sure...”

      “Did you talk things out?”

      “More or less...”

      “Then why is it still hella awkward between you two?”

      “I DON'T KNOW!” Joonmyun whined, plummeting onto the couch next to Jongin. The bassist raised an eyebrow.

      “Alright...Care to explain?”

      “Well, I went over there to talk to Sehun about how I do like guys from time to time, but that I didn't like him...”

      “Right.”

      “And in the process of that conversation, I basically convinced myself that it wasn't a big deal to have sex with him...”

      “How the fuck did you manage that?”

      “I don't know...”

      “So you had sex?”

      “We did...”

      “And how do you feel?”

      “It was some of the best sex I've had in my life,” Joonmyun sighed.

      “I told you Sehun was good~ Even when he's mad drunk, dude knows how to get you off~”

      “How can you be so casual about this?”

      “I dunno. I just can, I guess...”

      “It's really not hard at all for you to be around Sehun!?”

      “No?”

      “So if you fucked Chanyeol, you'd act like it was nothing too? Even though we're all in a band and see each other daily!?”

      “Woah! Slow down there! If Chanyeol wanted to, yeah, I'd probably sleep with him. I like the dude and he's hot. But it's not like we'd fuck and split or anything.”

      “It must be nice being able to feel like that...I can't stop thinking about Sehun...”

      “His body or him?”

      “Maybe both...”

      “Would you sleep with him again?”

      “Probably...Yeah, I would...”

      “Then do it,” Jongin shrugged. “Sehun actually loves you, so he'd be more than willing to sleep with you again.”

      “Even if it's without those feelings?”

      “As long as you two specify that in the beginning so no one gets hurt, I'm sure.”

      “You really think it would be alright to sleep with him again?”

      “Dude. You're so horny for him it's obvious. Just take it easy.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and licked his lips. He was already starting to get hot and bothered just thinking about Sehun. Jongin must have noticed because he smirked once more before standing up.

      “I'm gonna head out. Go call your sexy guitarist and relieve your urges~”

 

      Joonmyun glared at him, but it wasn't that convincing of a glare. Jongin's laughter rang through the hall as Joonmyun dialed a number on his phone and waited for the line to connect.

      “Hello?”

      “Hey, Sehun...” Joonmyun started.

      “What's up?” Sehun asked.

      “I, um...I was wondering...Could we um...Maybe...You know...”

      “I'm at home now. Want to come over?” Sehun asked simply.

      “I'll be there in 10 minutes!” Joonmyun gasped. He heard Sehun chuckle on the other line.

      “I'll be waiting for you.”

 

      Joonmyun hung up the phone and darted out of the practice room, locking it behind him. He practically ran the entire way to Sehun's apartment. He was out of breath as he dashed up the stairs, but he didn't care. He knocked rapidly on the door and caught his breath while waiting.

 

      As soon as Sehun opened the door, Joonmyun lunged for him, wrapping his arms around his neck and smashing their lips together. Sehun was off-balance for a second, but quickly recovered, pushing the door shut and wrapping his own arms around Joonmyun's waist.

 

      It didn't take long for the kisses to get passionate and sloppy, nor did it take long for a trail of clothes to form, leading into Sehun's bedroom. It was Joonmyun taking the lead this time, and Sehun was gladly letting him. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

 

      They fell down onto Sehun's bed. Joonmyun wasted no time before marring Sehun's pale skin. The younger squirmed underneath him, moaning and gasping. When Joonmyun sat up, Sehun could see the remnants of his own bite marks still on Joonmyun's neck.

 

      Joonmyun reconnected his lips with Sehun's body once again, kissing and sucking at it. He stopped at one of Sehun's nipples and sucked at it, while playing with the other with his fingers. Sehun was whimpering and Joonmyun could feel his clothed erection pressed against him.

 

      He continued to ravage Sehun's skin until he reached his navel. He placed a soft kiss there and hovered over Sehun again. They were both panting profusely. Joonmyun's fingers traced Sehun's defined collarbones.

      “Condoms...lube...” Joonmyun breathed. Sehun glanced at his dresser.

      “Top shelf...” He panted back.

 

      Joonmyun got off of him long enough to hunt down the items. He figured it was best to get them now then have to stop and do so later. He returned to the bed shortly with a few condoms and Sehun's bottle of lube. He once again started kissing the younger passionately.

 

      As they kissed, Joonmyun ran his hands up and down Sehun's sides. When he reached the boy's boxers, his fingers traced the the band, stopping at Sehun's hip bones. Joonmyun dipped his own hips down, brushing their groins together. Sehun audibly gasped into his mouth, making Joonmyun smirk. He liked this side of Sehun.

 

      Joonmyun continued to grind against Sehun, eliciting loud, sharp moans from the latter. When Joonmyun felt like he couldn't stand it any longer, he stopped and kissed Sehun once more.

      “I need you,” he whispered, his lips brushing against the younger's with each word.

      “Should I stretch myself then?” Sehun asked.

      “No, I'll do it. You'll have to let me know when you feel ready though since I'm still new to this.”

 

      Sehun nodded and wrapped his arms around Joonmyun's neck, taking the initiative and kissing him this time. The latter slid his boxers off with ease, flinging them onto the floor. After, he coated his fingers with lube, which proved to be somewhat difficult since Sehun was still kissing him. Joonmyun was perfectly fine with this though.

 

      He timidly slid one of his fingers inside Sehun. The younger's breath caught in his throat, but he still continued to kiss Joonmyun. It seemed to be his distraction from any discomfort he might have been feeling.

 

      Joonmyun slowly stretched him, gradually inserting more fingers as Sehun had done with him. The younger hadn't complained or yelled at him, so he figured he wasn't doing too bad. In fact, Sehun had been moaning quietly for some time.

 

      Finally, Sehun pulled Joonmyun's face back up to his and connected their lips once more, kissing him passionately before pulling away.

      “Please...”

      “Hm?” Joonmyun hummed.

      “Fuck me...”

 

      Joonmyun pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets. His own set of underwear was stripped within seconds. He ripped open a condom package and wasted no time in putting it on. He coated his member with lube and positioned it at Sehun's entrance.

      “Are you ready?” He asked. Sehun simply nodded.

 

      Joonmyun pushed in, moaning as his length was surrounded by the warmth of Sehun's body. The younger's back arched off the bed, also a mess of pants and moans. Soon enough, Joonmyun was completely inside him.

      “Oh God, Sehun...Fuck...” He gasped.

 

      The younger didn't respond, but he was practically shaking from pleasure and anticipation. Joonmyun's head was spinning. Sehun was tight, even after being stretched, and Joonmyun wanted nothing more than to pound into him repeatedly. He wanted to wait for Sehun to give him the ok first though.

      “Why are you waiting?” Sehun asked. “Go...Please...Go...”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and slid out, only to shove himself back in. Sehun gasped and wrapped his arms around Joonmyun's torso, resting his hands on his shoulder blades. Each thrust left Sehun moaning and digging his nails into the older's shoulders, dragging them down his back sometimes.

 

      Joonmyun was in heaven. Sehun's body provided so much warmth and friction that Joonmyun could hardly handle it. Any doubts he'd once had about sleeping with a man had completely gone out the window.

      “Harder,” Sehun panted, sloppily kissing Joonmyun.

 

      The singer complied with ease. As he rammed into Sehun, the boy practically shouted in pleasure. When Joonmyun hit his prostate, the younger really did shout.

      “More!” He begged.

 

      Joonmyun's thrust were becoming erratic. He could feel himself reaching his climax, and he was sure Sehun was almost there as well. He reached for the other's member, which was aching to be touched, and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

 

      Sehun whimpered, gripping Joonmyun's body even more tightly than before. As Joonmyun thrust against his prostate once more, Sehun climaxed, his body arching and cum spraying over both of their stomachs.

 

      As Sehun's body tightened on Joonmyun's member, he thrust one last time, the extra friction bringing him over the edge as well. After, he collapsed on top of Sehun, panting and gasping for breath.

 

      They were both a sticky mess, but neither cared. When Joonmyun had regained his composure, he propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Sehun, who was still breathing heavily with his eyes shut. Joonmyun ran his fingers through Sehun's hair.

      “How are you so fucking enticing?” He asked.

      “I don't know...” Sehun panted. “I just am.”

      “And so humble about it too,” Joonmyun laughed.

      “Do you want to do more?” Sehun asked hopefully.

      “Do you?”

 

      Sehun nodded. Joonmyun smiled and kissed him on the forehead before lifting his body up once more.

      “Then I'm more than happy to as well.”

 

~*~

      Joonmyun stood in Sehun's bathroom, wearing nothing but a clean pair of boxers he'd borrowed from the younger. They'd finished their activities about a half an hour ago. Joonmyun turned his back to the mirror and noted all the red marks across his back and tattoo. Sehun had really gone to town with the scratching.

 

      Joonmyun smiled and left the small bathroom, heading back into the bedroom. Sehun was lying on the bed, under the same blanket as last time. The singer had come to realize it was almost routine for Sehun to snuggle under that blanket after having sex. Joonmyun walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sehun.

      “So you like rougher sex, huh?” He asked.

      “Mm...”

      “You should clip your nails. My back is a mess,” Joonmyun teased.

      “Sorry,” Sehun mumbled tiredly. “Does it hurt?”

      “Nah. I actually think it's cute.”

      “You didn't hold back with the hickeys either,” Sehun yawned, rolling over onto his side to look up at Joonmyun sleepily.

      “Yeah, I know. Mind if I join you?”

      “Go ahead.”

 

      Joonmyun slid under the blanket and Sehun instantly snuggled against him, resting his head on Joonmyun's chest. The singer ran his fingers up and down Sehun's back and arm, sometimes stroking his hair as well.

      “For a second, I was starting to think that sleeping with me had freaked you out,” Sehun stated suddenly.

      “Huh? Why would you think that?”

      “Because I could tell you were uncomfortable around me. I was starting to feel really bad...”

      “No, I loved it,” Joonmyun sighed. “So much so that I kept thinking about it whenever I saw you...It made me want more.”

      “You're always welcome to sleep with me,” Sehun mumbled, placing a kiss on Joonmyun's chest.

      “Because you like me?”

      “Well, yeah...But I also like having sex too.”

      “I guess...” There was a lull.

      “Do you want to be exclusive?” Sehun asked, sitting up a bit and looking at the other with curious eyes.

      “You mean like exclusive sex friends?”

      “Yeah. It's safer that way, don't you think? I don't have anything and neither do you, so if we only sleep with each other, it should work out.”

      “But...There wouldn't be any feelings in there, Sehun.”

      “I know.”

      “And you're absolutely ok with that?”

      “Yeah. You aren't the first sex friend I've had...”

      “But Sehun, you told me a couple weeks ago that you liked me. That changes things, doesn't it? I just don't want you to get hurt if we do this...”

      “Thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be ok. I'm not expecting anything more than sex from this, ok?”

      “Alright...”

      “But, um...”

      “Hm?”

      “On the off chance that you somehow develop feelings for me, would you let me know?”

      “Yeah...I can do that,” Joonmyun agreed. Sehun smiled and laid back down on his chest.

      “So we're exclusive now~” He hummed.

 

      Joonmyun laughed a bit and held Sehun close. He really loved the way it felt to have the younger pressed up against him. He'd changed so much in the past few weeks, he hardly recognized himself, but he liked where he was heading. Maybe, just maybe, he'd come to like Sehun someday too. Part of him hoped so for the other's sake.

 

~*~

      Jongin watched with a smirk as Sehun and Joonmyun left the practice space together again. It had been a few weeks since he'd talked to Joonmyun about Sehun, and he could tell they'd sorted themselves out since then.

 

      Chanyeol sat down next to him on the couch, whacking his legs with his drum sticks. Jongin glanced at him in surprise.

      “What's up, Yeol?” He asked.

      “Mm, nothing really. You were just still here so I figured I'd talk to you.”

      “Ah. Well, thanks~ I appreciate the company.”

      “How's your lip?”

      “Hm? It's healing just fine. Looks good, doesn't it?” Jongin joked, flaunting his lip at Chanyeol. The latter looked at it with both concern and curiosity.

      “I've seen pictures online of how they look when they get infected...So I just don't want that to happen to you...”

      “I'm fine, Yeol. I take good care of myself.”

 

      They sat in silence for a moment. Chanyeol was twiddling his thumbs, as if he wanted to ask something. Jongin figured he'd ask when he was ready though, so he just waited rather than pushing the subject. Sure enough, Chanyeol spoke again.

      “So are Sehun and Joon ok now?”

      “Hm? They were never not ok...”

      “It seemed like things were pretty weird between them though...”

      “Ah, well, since you noticed that, I guess you deserve to know...They slept together and were kinda not sure where to go from there, but they sorted things out now.”

      “So are they dating?”

      “Nah, we'd probably have heard about it if they were.”

      “So they're just sleeping together...”

      “More or less.”

      “You guys are so free,” Chanyeol sighed.

      “I guess. We just like sex, so we have sex. There's nothing wrong with that.”

      “I never said there was...”

      “Do you not like sex?” Jongin asked, curious since Chanyeol seemed more reserved than the rest of the band.

      “It's not that I don't like it...I just kinda need to have a strong bond to the person before I have sex with them, you know?”

      “Yeah. I get ya.”

      “What about you? Do you really just have sex left and right like Joon makes it sound?” Chanyeol asked innocently. Jongin laughed loudly before shaking his head.

      “Nah, that's just Joonmyun being an asshole. But I mean, I constantly call him an STD petri dish, so I guess we're equal.”

      “So then...What about you?”

      “Me? Eh, I kinda like all genders, you know? If I'm attracted and we both want to have sex, I'll have sex with them. Simple as that.”

      “I guess...”

      “Well, it's fine if you don't get it,” Jongin shrugged. “Anyways, I'm gonna head out.”

 

      Chanyeol pouted at Jongin's comment, but the bassist didn't notice. He waved goodbye to the drummer before leaving him alone in the room. Chanyeol sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

      “It's not that hard to understand...I'm not stupid...”

 

~*~

      Minseok glanced at his phone from behind the counter. He was working in the cafe, but it wasn't too busy at the moment. Normally, he'd be texting Luhan secretly, but the singer hardly messaged him these days. Minseok knew he was busy with the new album, but that didn't mean he didn't miss him like crazy.

 

      It hurt Minseok even more that he couldn't drop by Luhan's work and say hi. He honestly wished Luhan would just come out to his band members, but he knew it was an extremely hard and scary thing for Luhan to do. He wouldn't ever push him to do so. Sometimes, he just wished their relationship didn't have to be so secret and hard to coordinate.

 

      Sometimes, Luhan would drop by the cafe, having exhausted himself with singing and writing songs. Those days were becoming more and more scarce though as the album progressed. As much as Minseok would pray for Luhan to walk through the door to the cafe, he never did.

 

      Minseok finished his shift and left the cafe with a sigh. He was halfway home when his phone started buzzing. Minseok jumped and answered it as soon as he saw the caller ID.

      “Hello?”

      “Hey, love~” Luhan greeted.

      “How are you?” Minseok asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

      “Tired. Writing the music isn't going so well, so we've been stuck in a small room for most of the week just trying to hash it out.”

      “That sounds tough...”

      “How are you?”

      “I miss you like crazy.”

      “I miss you too. I wish I could see you.”

      “Can't we meet then?”

      “I can't. We're recording early tomorrow, so I need to go home and sleep...I'm sorry.”

      “It's alright...”

      “I've got a break next Friday night though. Want to go somewhere?”

      “YES!” Minseok squeaked into the phone. Luhan laughed.

      “Then I'll see you then. I love you.”

      “I love you too,” Minseok replied, trying to ignore the pain in his chest that the call was already ending.

 

      Luhan hung up shortly after, leaving Minseok to walk the rest of the way to his house alone. He was going to see him soon though. Minseok would make do until then.

 

~*~

      El Dorado had another gig at a bar. It had been a few weeks since their last public performance. Gigs were getting a little harder to come by these days. Still, they gave their best at the performance and the crowd cheered the entire time.

 

      When they were done with their performance, Joonmyun only had one drink, like the rest of the group. He smiled at girls who came up to him and treated them well, but he didn't go to dance or listen to the next band with them. Instead, he remained by Sehun most of the night.

 

      Sehun was thankful that Joonmyun was keeping his part of their agreement. He hated the thought of Joonmyun sleeping with some unknown girl instead of him, even if they weren't actually together. He couldn't help it. He still very much loved the singer, and secretly hoped that all this exclusive sex would lead to something eventually.

 

      When they'd had enough of the bar scene, they all left, going their separate ways. Joonmyun walked alongside Sehun, hands in his pockets. The younger was expecting him to simply follow him home. Joonmyun stopped at a certain street though.

      “Wanna come over to my place?” He asked. Sehun stared at him with wide eyes before finally nodding. “This way then.”

 

      Joonmyun lead him down a couple different streets. They made it to another apartment complex. These were a bit nicer than the ones Sehun lived in, but not by much. They walked along the premise then headed up a staircase to one of the rooms.

 

      Joonmyun's apartment was fairly spacious. His kitchen was connected to his living room. To the right was a door leading to his bedroom, and within that, another door leading to a bathroom. Joonmyun yawned as he sat down on his bed, smiling at Sehun.

      “We played really well tonight, huh?”

      “We always play well,” the guitarist mumbled.

      “Aren't you a cocky bastard?” Joomyun teased. Sehun simply shrugged and the singer continued. “I worked up a sweat too...It gets so hot on stage...”

      “Yeah. We probably both stink,” Sehun sighed, sitting down next to Joonmyun.

      “Shall we shower then?”

      “Go for it,” Sehun shrugged.

      “I meant together,” Joonmyun said cheekily. Sehun raised a brow.

      “Together?”

      “Yeah. Saves water that way.”

      “Stingy much?” Sehun joked.

      “Come on. If you want a shower, now's the time.”

 

      Joonmyun grabbed his wrist and lead him to the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, his back facing Sehun. The guitarist stared at the singer's tattoo. It was the first time he was seeing it under decent lighting. The fish was beautifully shaded in gray scale, and the blue watercolor waves were really vivid in the light. Sehun really liked that tattoo on Joonmyun.

 

      The singer noticed him staring and smiled. He turned around and flicked Sehun on the forehead.

      “You gonna shower in your clothes or what?”

      “Oh...Right...”

 

      Sehun began stripping off his garments. Joonmyun did the same and walked over to his shower, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. When they were both ready, they stepped in and Joonmyun switched the water flow to the shower head.

 

      Joonmyun let the water beat down on him, sighing. Nothing beat a nice, long shower after a gig. Sehun leaned on Joonmyun from behind, wrapping his arms around his torso. He grabbed Joonmyun's member, stroking it slowly and eliciting a quiet moan from the latter.

      “You knew this was going to happen, right?” Sehun breathed into his ear.

 

      Chills ran down Joonmyun's spine. He simply looked over his shoulder at Sehun and smirked. Sehun continued his actions, his finger running along the slit. Joonmyun gasped, unconsciously thrusting into Sehun's hand. The latter smirked this time.

      “Can we?” Sehun asked.

 

      Joonmyun nodded. Sehun immediately picked up his pace, sending Joonmyun into a flurry of moans. He placed his hands on the walls for support. Sehun was just as good with his hands as he was with his mouth.

 

      Joonmyun panted heavily as Sehun continued to stroke. Suddenly, he turned around, facing the younger. He grabbed Sehun's length, a little more timid for some reason, and began stroking as well. Sehun's shuddering moan was enough to give Joonmyun some of his confidence back.

 

      As they stroked each other, their lips mashed together. Water trickled down their bodies, though it wasn't doing much to cool the atmosphere. Their breath became ragged and their lips were swollen from kissing.

 

      Sehun pulled away from Joonmyun's hand and turned him around, pushing him against the wall. He breathed heavily, his body still very much needing to be touched. He couldn't hold back much longer though, so he wanted to get on with the action.

 

      He slid one finger into Joonmyun, using the water as lubrication. The singer grunted a bit, still not entirely fond of the initial intrusion. Sehun stretched him carefully, being sure to hit some of the spots he remembered the singer liked.

 

      Finally, when Joonmyun was ready, Sehun slid his fingers out. He pressed his body against Joonmyun's back, his erection pressing against the man.

      “Can I?” Sehun asked again.

      “Do it.”

 

      Sehun let go and positioned himself. He pushed inside, a bit quicker than he had last time, and Joonmyun groaned. Sehun waited for him to calm down a bit before he began thrusting.

 

      The shower floor was slippery and Joonmyun was having to try and keep his balance. The water was also adding constant lubrication though, so it wasn't as rough, which Joonmyun didn't mind in the circumstances.

 

      Sehun thrust into him roughly, which finally caused Joonmyun to slip and hit his head on the wall. Sehun caught him and pressed him against the wall, bracing him so he couldn't slip again.

      “You ok?” Sehun asked.

      “Yeah. Didn't even hurt,” Joonmyun panted.

      “Good.”

 

      Sehun kept him pressed against the wall as he continued to pound into him. Joonmyun was extremely vocal as usual. It was odd though. When he slept with girls, he'd never been particularly loud. Then again, that wasn't nearly as fulfilling as having sex with Sehun. There was just something about the guitarist that drew Joonmyun towards him.

 

      Sehun hit Joonmyun's sweet spot and the latter was practically howling. He was thankful the walls of his apartment were thick. There was no way he was going to be quiet while Sehun was attacking his prostate like this.

 

      Sehun began stroking Joonmyun's length again. He kissed at his back and nape, feeling Joonmyun tremble at his touch. It didn't take long before both of them reached their limits. Joonmyun came on the tile wall, shouting and gasping for air afterward. Sehun released inside him, grunting and moaning.

 

      They leaned against the wall for some time, catching their breath and letting the water beat down on them. Sehun pulled out of Joonmyun and the latter turned around, wrapping his arms around Sehun.

      “We're just wasting water now,” Sehun laughed.

      “You're right...And here I was trying to save it...”

      “Should we continue this in the bedroom then?” Sehun asked. Joonmyun smiled at him and pressed their lips together.

      “Yeah.”

 

~*~

      Kyungsoo and Jongdae scrolled through the comments on their latest song. It was the song that Kris had written a rap for. Certain parts were bearable, but others just left them cringing. The comments reflected that sentiment as well.

      “'The new member is a joke. Exodus should just go back to being 3 members,'” Kyungsoo read.

      “'My tone deaf brother could rap better than this loser,'” Jongdae read next.

      “Alright, so it's still a work in progress,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      Kris was sitting in the corner once again. He'd only read a couple of comments, but it was enough for him to realize that he'd ruined the song. He couldn't even look the others in the face.

      “Why bother!?” Kyungsoo snapped. “The song sucks. Let's just go back to the start.”

      “You don't need to be so bitter about it!” Baekhyun fussed back. “We can pretty it up.”

      “I agree with Kyungsoo,” Jongdae sighed. “It's too much effort to try and fix it now.”

 

      Kris gulped and dared to look at the two. They both looked irritated and didn't bother looking at him.

      “I'll do better next time,” Kris mumbled.

 

      The two glared at him and got up from their seats. Baekhyun grabbed their wrists but they shook him off.

      “I'm too pissed off to deal with this right now,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I'm leaving.”

 

      Jongdae followed after him, slamming the door to the practice room. Baekhyun held up his middle fingers, making a face and cursing under his breath. He stopped the instant he heard a sniffle come from the corner where Kris was. He cautiously walked over and knelt down in front of the sullen boy.

      “You ok?” Baekhyun asked gently.

      “I'm really sorry,” Kris said, his voice shaking. Baekhyun rubbed his knee comfortingly.

      “Hey, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. It was your first time, and honestly, it wasn't even bad! Those two just take things too negatively.”

      “But all the comments-”

      “Not all of them were negative. You've gotta be patient with yourself. You just started and this was your first time. None of us were perfect when we started either. Don't be so hard on yourself.”

      “So you aren't angry?”

      “Of course not. I'm angry and Kyungsoo and Jongdae honestly. They're being asshole drama queens.”

      “You're REALLY not angry?”

      “No, I'm not,” Baekhyun repeated, smiling his usual heart stopping grin.

      “I'll do better next time,” Kris said, determined this time.

      “I look forward to it~”

 

      Baekhyun stood up and dusted his knees off. He walked over and grabbed his bags with a sigh. He glanced at his phone to check the time, then back at Kris.

      “Since they ditched practice, do you want to go get coffee or something?”

      “Really?”

      “Yeah. Nothing better to do, right?”

      “R-Right!”

 

      Kris jumped off his chair and rushed over to Baekhyun. The latter smiled and motioned for Kris to follow him. Together, they headed to the nearby coffee shop, where they would spend the next few hours simply talking to each other.

 

~*~

      Minseok rocked back and forward on his heels as he waited for Luhan to show up. They were meeting outside the cafe he worked at. After, they would head to a movie together and then eat dinner somewhere. Luhan wouldn't be able to stay out too late with him, but seeing him for a couple hours would be enough to tide Minseok over.

 

      The movie was a romance comedy, and it left them feeling light and fluffy. Sometimes, when the movie started to drag, the two would sneak a kiss or two. The theater wasn't too full thankfully, so they didn't worry too much about being caught. When the movie ended, they headed towards the restaurant.

 

      As they were walking, they held hands. Minseok was nervous since they didn't usually do that in public. The streets didn't seem too crowded though and Luhan didn't seem worried, so he tried to relax. As they walked, Luhan swung their hands back and forth.

      “God, I wish I could see you more often,” Luhan sighed. “As soon as we finish this album, I'm just gonna crash at your place.” Minseok laughed.

      “I won't mind that at all. I miss you so much,” he sighed.

 

      Luhan stopped and looked at him with sad eyes. Minseok could tell he felt exactly the same way, even if he wasn't putting it into words. Luhan leaned closer to him, placing his hand that wasn't intertwined with Minseok's on the other's cheek. He pressed their foreheads together, looking straight into Minseok's eyes.

      “I love you,” he whispered.

      “I love you too,” Minseok responded.

 

      Luhan pressed his lips against Minseok's. The kiss was simple and innocent, but it was the most affection Luhan had ever shown Minseok in public. And it was going to come back to haunt him almost instantly.

      “Luhan?” A third voice called out. The singer broke away from Minseok and turned around rapidly.

      “T-Tao...? Yixing?

      “What...are you doing?” Yixing asked, disgusted.

      “I...” Luhan fumbled. “This is...”

 

      Minseok squeezed Luhan's hand, but hid behind him, scared to show himself fully to the other two. He knew these two were Luhan's band mates. He'd never met them, but he'd seen plenty of pictures.

      “Why the hell are you kissing a guy!?” Zitao practically shrieked. “What would your poor girlfriend say!?”

      “Tao, this is-”

      “How could you do something like this to her!” The drummer continued to chide. “I thought you loved her!”

      “This is who I'm dating!” Luhan shouted. “And I DO love him.”

 

      Minseok could feel Luhan's hand trembling in his own. Tears were threatening to fall from Minseok's eyes. They should have never gone on a date. Now things were going to be ruined for Luhan.

      “So...You're a fag?” Yixing asked bluntly. His expression was harsh.

      “I-I...” Luhan muttered. His voice was shaking and Minseok knew he would start crying soon.

      “Lulu,” Minseok whispered. “Should we leave?”

      “I...I don't know...”

      “Don't let us stop you,” Yixing interrupted. “I want nothing to do with you right now.”

 

      He continued walking, brushing past Luhan. Zitao followed after him, glaring at both Luhan and Minseok.

      “I can't believe this...” Zitao mumbled. “I can't believe you were a total fag...”

 

      Luhan bit his lips and looked down at the ground. Even after Zitao and Yixing's footsteps had long since vanished, he didn't move. Miseok bent down a bit to look into Luhan's face.

      “Lulu?” Minseok called, his voice cracking. The singer closed his eyes and looked away.

      “Minseok...Can you leave me alone right now?”

      “But...”

      “JUST GO!” Luhan cried. He shook his hand out from Minseok's grasp. “I'm sorry. This was because I kissed you. I shouldn't be yelling...I just...I need to be alone right now, ok?”

 

      Minseok's lip trembled, but he forced his tears back. He nodded slowly and took a few steps back.

      “If you need me, you know how to get a hold of me.”

 

      Minseok turned around and bounded away. He wiped at his eyes as tears finally spilled down his cheeks. He ran all the way home and slammed the door behind him. After, he collapsed on the ground, sobbing and wailing. He wept for quite some time, until he'd completely exhausted himself.

 

      He glanced at his phone, noting that Luhan hadn't called him at all. He pushed himself off the ground, going straight to his bedroom. He'd lost any semblance of appetite he might have had. He landed face down on his bed with a sigh.

 

      As memories played through his mind again, he felt fresh tears gathering in his eyes. What was going to become of their relationship now? He shoved his face into the pillow, silently crying this time, until he finally fell asleep.

 

~*~

      El Dorado had just finished playing at one of the bars they'd played at previously. Jongin and Chanyeol were amongst the crowd, enjoying the music. Sehun and Joonmyun stayed near the bar, however. The younger slid off his stool with a yawn.

      “You heading back already?” Joonmyun asked. The guitarist nodded.

      “I'm tired...You're welcome to come over later though...”

 

      The second sentence was said timidly, and Joonmyun couldn't help but smile. Even though they were simply sex friends, Joonmyun was coming to really like Sehun's personality. He came off as abrasive, but in actuality, he was gentle and shy. He was also nothing but loving and kind to Joonmyun. The singer could actually imagine himself returning that love someday, but he didn't linger on those sorts of thoughts for too long.

 

      He watched as the young guitarist walked off, his guitar case slung on his back. Joonmyun hopped down from his stool, ready to follow Sehun out, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned around to see a young girl. He vaguely recognized her. He knew he'd slept with her before anyways.

      “I need to talk to you...” She said. Her grip on his wrist tightened when she felt him pull away. “It's important.” Joonmyun sighed and nodded.

      “Fine.”

 

      That was how he found himself sitting across from her in a small restaurant, fidgeting uncomfortably. All he wanted was to be with Sehun. The girl was taking her sweet time to tell him whatever it was she needed to.

      “So, did you need to tell me something?” Joonmyun asked irritably. He wasn't ready for what her response would be.

      “I'm pregnant...”

 

~*~

      Sehun wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard a knock on his door later that evening. He opened it, expecting Joonmyun to leap into his arms as usual, but the singer was extremely somber. Sehun looked at him worriedly, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

 

      Joonmyun let himself be pulled towards Sehun's bedroom. The guitarist forced him to sit down on the bed. Joonmyun was thankful when Sehun simply sat next to him rather than trying to make a move.

      “You ok?” Sehun asked quietly, grabbing Joonmyun's hand. The singer slid out of his grip and sighed.

      “No,” he whispered back, his voice shaking.

      “What happened?”

 

      Joonmyun shook his head, placing his hands over his face. He took another deep breath and let his hands slowly run down his face and fall on the bed beside him.

      “I got a girl pregnant, Sehun,” he finally stated.

 

      Sehun's eyes searched Joonmyun's face, looking for any sign that he was just playing a sick joke on him. There were none. Joonmyun was being completely serious.

      “I...I thought you always used condoms,” Sehun stuttered, still in disbelief.

      “I did...But they aren't 100% safety guaranteed. They're just thin rubber tubes...It must have ripped,” Joonmyun groaned, laughing cynically. Sehun shook his head.

      “It might not be yours though! What if she's trying to manipulate you?”

      “She said I was the only guy she slept with.”

      “She could be lying!”

      “Sehun! She doesn't want the baby! She came to ask me if I wanted it and if not, if she could abort it. She's not trying to get me to stay with her, so there's no reason for her to lie. She's trying to be a good person and take my feelings into account.”

 

      Sehun stopped trying to fight the reality of the situation. He bit his lip, looking at Joonmyun nervously. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes but he forced them away. There was no reason for him to be crying in this situation. Still, he was scared of what the singer might be thinking and feeling.

      “So what are your thoughts on this?” Sehun asked warily.

      “I don't know...I don't want the baby though. I'm thinking of just telling her to abort it.”

 

      Sehun gulped, but the suffocating lump in his throat didn't seem to be fading. Joonmyun didn't want the baby. Sehun should have expected this, but somehow, it hurt to hear. He'd never seen Joonmyun as a family type of person, but secretly, he'd fantasized about having a family with him. He had no right to say anything about what Joonmyun should do with the child, but he couldn't bare the thought of him simply getting rid of the baby. It was the one thing Sehun had always longed for, but knew he would probably never get.

      “You can't,” Sehun mumbled. Joonmyun glared at him.

      “Don't you dare give me any of that pro-life bullshit,” Joonmyun snapped. Sehun shook his head furiously.

      “That's not what I mean,” Sehun whimpered. “It's just...”

      “Just what?” Joonmyun snapped. He was too emotionally drained to deal with arguing with Sehun.

      “It just feels wrong...You have the chance to have a family...I've dreamed of having opportunities like that...”

      “We're not talking about you,” Joonmyun reminded him.

      “I know...It's just...This isn't something I can give you...And I...I don't know...”

 

      Joonmyun got off the bed, looking at Sehun with horrified eyes. He took a few steps away from the bed and shook his head.

      “Sehun, we aren't a couple. This isn't your choice. I don't WANT a family. I don't need you to give me anything! We're NOT in that relationship and we probably never will be!”

 

      That last part wasn't entirely true. Joonmyun had been considering just giving in to Sehun, but now that all this was unfolding, he was realizing his wants and needs were completely different from Sehun's. Their bodies might be compatible, but their personalities seemed to be clashing now.

      “Still...” Sehun argued, tears streaking down his cheeks now. “You can't kill it.” Joonmyun rolled his eyes.

      “Sehun...This isn't your choice-”

      “But it's your baby!” Sehun screamed, his face falling into his hands as sobs shook his entire being.

      “So what?” Joonmyun yelled back. “I have no attachment to it and I don't want it. It would just be miserable if we brought it into this world!”

      “I want it then!” Sehun shrieked.

 

      Joonmyun looked at him, wide-eyed. He didn't even know how to deal with Sehun right now. The younger had obviously been far more obsessed with him than he let on if he was so willing to take care of his baby. This wasn't the relationship he wanted with Sehun.

      “I'm going to leave,” Joonmyun said calmly. Sehun's body still shook as sobs escaped. “We need to distance ourselves...You're way too attached and freaky right now for me to handle...And I'm not thinking clearly right now...”

 

      Joonmyun walked to the door and turned the handle. As he was about to leave, Sehun spoke up once more.

      “Will you at least think about it?”

      “What?” Joonmyun asked.

      “Letting me have the baby...” There was a pause.

      “I'll think about it...”

 

      With that, the singer left, shutting the door harshly behind him. Sehun fell on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest, trying to calm his crying but failing. He'd ruined everything with Joonmyun by being too clingy, but part of him didn't care. Part of him was silently praying that Joonmyun would have enough mercy and sympathy to grant Sehun's wish. If he couldn't have Joonmyun, at least he could have the next closest thing to a family.

 

      Despite being emotionally and physically exhausted, Sehun didn't sleep at all that night.

 

~*~

      Exodus had finally gotten their first gig. It was at a small concert hall. Their show had surprisingly sold out though, so they were expecting a big turn up. It seemed like they were finally going to make their big breakthrough.

 

      That is, until Baekhyun decided to let Kris be in charge of the wardrobes. The latter was still feeling bad from the song fiasco, even though more of the comments were positive than negative. He really wanted to make up for it with their first live. He even looked up popular trends, then tried to add his own twist to them. It probably would have been best had he simply left his ideas out of the wardrobes.

 

      That was how the group had walked on stage sporting baggy shirts and shorts, their entire arms lined with knotted bandannas. Baekhyun had a ridiculous looking perm, that made him look like a gangster poodle. Kyungsoo had decided on his own hair, which was why it still looked decent, with only a few highlights added.

 

      Baekhyun could see Kyungsoo and Jongdae slowly dying internally. Personally, he didn't mind the ridiculous look. As a single occurrence, he actually thought it was fun to dress up like this. Plus, Kris had tried his best to come up with these outfits, so Baekhyun wanted to be supportive.

 

      Unfortunately, the audience didn't greet them with the same support. When they started singing, things were fine, but pointing and giggling occurred at various points in the show. Thankfully, Kris didn't seem to notice. Nothing escaped the ever-self-conscious eyes of Kyungsoo and Jongdae though.

 

      Even though they performed amazingly and left the audience begging for an encore, Jongdae and Kyungsoo still felt humiliated. Kris even had the audacity to suggest doing the wardrobes again. Thankfully, Baekhyun gave him a positive, open ended answer. The instant Kris left, the two cornered Baekhyun.

      “This is NOT going to work,” Jongdae grumbled.

      “What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Kris! He's a menace!” Kyungsoo shrieked.

      “How? He performed just fine today...”

      “Do you HONESTLY not realize how stupid we all look? If Kris does this again, we're going to be the laughing stock of the music world!”

      “You're freaking out way too much. We were great today...You guys are just targeting Kris for no reason...”

      “It's not for no reason!” Jongdae yelled. “We don't need him and we don't want him! The only reason we ever considered another member was because you felt we were lacking something.”

      “And I stand by that thought!”

      “Then does Kris give us what we lack?” Kyungsoo sneered.

      “I don't know. You guys keep treating him so harshly he can't even breathe. How's he supposed to grow in that kind of environment!?”

      “I'm done with him,” Kyungsoo stated flatly. “I don't care what you say, he's off the team.”

      “I agree, Baekhyun. You're outvoted this time. If you want to keep the group going, you might want to actually consider the opinions of ALL the members.”

 

      They both walked away before Baekhyun could retort. He let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall. What was he supposed to do now?

 

~*~

      It had been a few weeks since Luhan and Minseok had had their disastrous date. As awful as it was, Luhan hadn't contacted Minseok since then. The other hadn't contacted him either.

 

      Luhan's relationship with Zitao and Yixing was rather strained as well. The youngest didn't even make eye contact with him. Yixing tried to act civil, but Luhan could tell he was still hesitant. He hadn't expected them to react positively, but he certainly didn't think they would be this negative either.

 

      Thankfully, the album recording kept Luhan fairly busy. They'd mostly finished writing the music, which was good because their current dynamics wouldn't have gotten them anywhere. They were recording them in the studio now. Luhan was grateful that most of his time spent with the band was spent recording rather than talking.

 

      Still, things couldn't stay as they were with Minseok. Luhan needed to talk about what happened with him. He would deal with his band members later, but Minseok was priority. Luhan called him after one recording session, praying he would pick up. His breath caught in his throat when the line connected.

      “Hello?” Minseok asked, sounding defeated. Luhan hated hearing him like this.

      “We need to talk.”

      “When do you want to?”

      “I just finished up at the studio. Are you free?”

      “I'm at home.”

      “Alright, I'll come over...”

 

      Luhan waited for any form of goodbye, but Minseok simply hung up after agreeing. He hadn't even told Luhan he loved him. Then again, Luhan hadn't said it either. It wasn't that his feelings had changed, he was just afraid to say them out loud now.

 

      He walked away from the studio, a sense of dread pooling in his stomach. Somehow, he was really scared to see Minseok. It felt like something was going to change between them. He didn't notice Yixing staring at him with a slightly concerned expression.

 

      When Luhan arrived at Minseok's apartment, he knocked as usual. Minseok opened the door shortly after. Neither leapt into the others arms, nor were any hugs or kisses given. Luhan simply entered the apartment and Minseok shut the door again.

 

      Luhan sat down on the couch in Minseok's living room and Minseok sat across from him in a couch chair. Both were silent for the longest time, until Luhan finally broke the silence.

      “About what happened...”

      “Did you talk to your band about it?” Minseok interrupted.

 

      Luhan looked up at him as if he wanted to say something, but he ultimately chose not to and shook his head. Minseok sighed and nodded.

      “So how have they been treating you?”

      “Not well...But I don't care!”

      “I do,” Minseok interrupted again. “They're your band, Luhan. Music is your life, and if that gets ruined because of me-”

      “It isn't ruined because of you!” Luhan shouted. “We'll work things out.”

      “And if you don't? What if they replace you? You just signed a recording contract. You can't afford to get off track right now.”

      “Who says I will? I signed that contract too. We're not stupid enough to let some drama put us out of our contract.”

 

      Minseok nodded, looking a little more relieved. Still, he didn't think anything had been resolved.

      “Where do you see yourself in a few years?” Minseok asked. Luhan thought the question odd, but he still answered seriously.

      “Well...Ideally, Black Pearl would be making it big, or at least a little bigger than they are now. We'd do shows and maybe even travel on tours...Why do you ask?”

      “Because I don't know where I see myself in the future anymore...I used to see myself cheering for you in the crowd, being so proud, but...” He paused and gulped back tears. “Now I don't know if I even see myself in your life anymore...”

      “Minseok, please...” Luhan pleaded, not liking where this was going. “You're overreacting.”

      “Am I? I don't think I am...As it stands, I'm never going to be able to go see you live because your band thinks our relationship is disgusting. Not only that, but you're recording an album now and I barely see you...If you go on tours, I can't go with you...How long will I go without seeing you?” Minseok paused and sniffled. “I don't know if I can do that...”

      “So what do you want me to do?” Luhan asked. “Neither of us know how the future is going to go, Minseok...”

      “I know, but...It's just so hard having to go so long without seeing you and then seeing you only in private...”

      “I'll talk to the others. They'll come around, I promise. Please, be patient...”

 

      Minseok shook his head, wiping a tear from his cheek and sniffling once more. Luhan looked at him in desperation.

      “Do you want me to choose you or music?” Luhan asked, his own voice shaking. Minseok shook his head again. “Then what!?”

      “I want to take some time away from the relationship,” Minseok whispered. “I have a lot to think about...and I think I need to get used to being away from you...”

      “Minseok...I don't want this-”

      “We aren't breaking up,” Minseok clarified. “I don't want to break up with you and I don't think I could...I just...I need time to recover from what happened...And you need to focus on the band. We need this.”

      “But I need you too,” Luhan argued. “I can't live without you either.”

      “I know...But now just isn't a great time for either of us. We need to sort some things out and I think we need space to do that. I know I need it...”

 

      Luhan said nothing, but his shoulder shook as sobs escaped. He didn't want this at all. Time with Minseok was precious to him, and losing that was going to be unbearable. He loved Minseok though, so he knew he needed to be strong and bear with it until the other was ready. Luhan couldn't help the spite he felt for his band for treating Minseok so harshly.

 

Minseok timidly got up from the chair and sat next to Luhan. He rubbed his back, not wanting to break his resolve, but wanting to comfort the younger nonetheless. He needed time to himself, and he needed Luhan to understand that.

 

      Luhan collapsed against Minseok and continued to sob. He gripped at the older's thigh with his hands, squeezing and crying, but he never took his actions any further. Minseok just continued to rub his back as tears silently escaped his own eyes.

 

      Once they'd both calmed down a bit, Luhan left, once again without giving or receiving a hug or a kiss. Minseok let out a shaky breath and wiped his eyes once again. He hoped that by the time the album had been finished, Luhan and his band would have made up. He hoped that when they started touring with their new album, he would have the confidence to stand in the front row and cheer them on. He would become strong enough to actually support Luhan.


	3. Chapter 3

      Baekhyun chewed at his lip as he walked into their practice studio. Jongdae and Kyungsoo had decided they weren't going to show up to practice that day, giving Baekhyun the time he needed to talk to Kris in private about kicking him off the team. Baekhyun still really didn't want to kick him off though.

 

      He knew there was something special about Kris, he just couldn't figure out what it was. The guy had a lot of charisma and eagerness to please, and Baekhyun couldn't ask for more than that. He was sure Kris had some hidden talents as well. He wished they'd had time to explore them more. He had to keep things civil though, and he was outvoted on Kris.

 

      He walked painstakingly slowly through the halls. He could hear El Dorado and Black Pearl practicing in their rooms. He'd wanted to look into their music more. He figured he'd buy Black Pearl's album when it came out. Neither group sounded like they were playing at their best though. At least from what Baekhyun had heard so far in the practice studio.

 

      He reached their room and took a deep breath. Kris always arrived early. Baekhyun really had to commend him on being punctual. He could tell Kris was extremely passionate about the band. It was infuriating that Kyungsoo and Jongdae couldn't just see the good things about him.

 

      Baekhyun twisted the doorknob quietly, not wanting to startle the jumpy band member. When he opened the door, a voice he hadn't heard before greeted his ears. It was gentle and deep, and a little shaky at times, but there was something warm and welcoming about it.

 

      Baekhyun went in the room and his jaw almost dropped when he realized it was Kris singing one of their other songs. When Kris had auditioned, he had been singing a song that didn't show off his vocals too well. Now that Baekhyun was hearing him really sing, he realized he'd found what he'd been searching for.

 

      Baekhyun shut the door and bounded over to Kris, forgetting he was trying not to startle the latter. Kris jumped and his voice cracked. He held the sheet music in front of him, as if to shield himself from Baekhyun.

      “Your voice!” Baekhyun gasped.

      “Y-Yes?”

      “That was the first time I heard you really sing!”

      “W-Was it bad? I know I'm not nearly as good as you...”

      “It was great! Kris, you HAVE to sing for us!”

      “But I'm not that good! My voice still cracks sometimes...”

      “Then we'll work on it~” Baekhyun consoled. “You've got a voice that's pleasant to listen to, Kris. Everything else will come with practice.”

      “Are you sure?”

      “Yeah! How about I start training you?”

      “You don't have to! I'm sure you're busy...”

      “Kris, I want to. Besides, you're part of the band. We gotta look out for each other, right?”

      “Y-Yeah...”

      “Why don't we start practicing now?”

      “What about Kyungsoo and Jongdae?”

      “They had prior engagements,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      Kris frowned, realizing they were probably avoiding him. Baekhyun simply rolled his eyes and flicked him on the forehead.

      “Ow!”

      “Focus, Kris! We're gonna sing together, ok?”

      “A-Alright...”

      “I have a song I've been working on too. We'll make it a duet, ok?”

      “K...You're really sure about this?”

      “Positive! Now let's get started~”

 

      Baekhyun pulled out the sheet music and sat next to Kris. They looked it over together and Baekhyun began coaching Kris on his posture and singing. Baekhyun would show Kyungsoo and Jongdae. He would prove that Kris was more than capable of being in their band.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun hardly acknowledged Sehun's existence. Practice was the only time he even spoke to him. They hadn't had another live performance since that awful night, and it was honestly for the best. Neither were in the right frame of mind to even think about performing well. The other band members hadn't failed to notice the change in atmosphere either.

 

      Joonmyun refused to say anything when Jongin pestered him, and he always lied to Chanyeol whenever the drummer would ask him if he was alright. Sehun was a bit more of an open book though, so Jongin figured he'd try to start problem solving there. It was exhausting babysitting the two of them sometimes, but Jongin cared too much about both of them to let them fall apart.

 

      After practice ended, Joonmyun immediately left, saying he had to meet someone. Jongin decided to intercept Sehun by grabbing his wrist and keeping him in the room. Chanyeol was still there as well, but Jongin figured he was just as worried as he was.

      “Sehun...Everything alright?” Jongin asked calmly. Sehun nodded lifelessly. “You know I'm not gonna buy that.”

      “I'm fine,” Sehun mumbled.

      “Sehun...It's ok...” Jongin soothed.

 

      Sehun's shoulders began to shake and he looked down at the ground. Jongin was still holding on to Sehun's arm, which had more or less gone limp. Suddenly, the guitarist barreled into Jongin's chest, sobbing and wailing. The bassist was caught off guard and even knocked back a little, but he quickly regained his balance and wrapped his arms around Sehun, rubbing his back.

      “Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok...”

 

      Jongin turned to Chanyeol, who was standing there watching in horror. Jongin smiled at him sympathetically.

      “Hey, Yeol...I'm sorry, but do you think you could give us some time?”

      “Of course.”

 

      Chanyeol patted Jongin on the shoulder and gave Sehun a rub on the back before taking his leave of the practice room. Jongin stood there with Sehun in his arms for quite some time while the latter let all his pent up emotions flow. When he'd calmed down to shaky breaths in between hics and sniffles, Jongin finally spoke up again.

      “Will you tell me what happened?” He asked, almost like a mother would ask a hurt child.

      “Joonmyun is a fucking dumbass,” Sehun cried.

      “Oh, I'm sure he is,” Jongin sighed.

      “But I'm a fucking dumbass too...”

      “Well, do you wanna tell me what happened and see if this other fucking dumbass here can help you figure out what to do?”

 

      Sehun looked up at Jongin and couldn't help the small smile and laugh that escaped his lips. He leaned his head on Jongin's shoulder and sighed, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. The bassist might be annoying at times, but he really was Sehun's best friend and was always there when he needed him the most.

      “Let's lie down on the couch,” Jongin suggested. “I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a while...”

 

~*~

      Jongin and Sehun had settled on the couch in the practice room. It was really only big enough for one person to lay on, so Sehun was more or less on top of Jongin. The guitarist had his nose nuzzled into Jongin's neck, his hand resting in a fist on the latter's chest. The bassist was rubbing Sehun's back, trying to calm him down.

      “So that's what happened,” Jongin sighed. Sehun nodded.

      “I freaked him out...”

      “Well, I have to admit, you did come off as pretty intense and creepy...But I know you meant well...And family's a big deal to you...But Sehun, have you seriously considered what it would be like to raise a baby?”

      “I have...”

      “Even as you are now?”

      “Yeah...”

      “You would be a dad full-time, working part-time, and you probably wouldn't even have time for the band.”

      “I know...”

      “And you'd be ok with that? You'd be a single parent too...”

      “My mom raised me by herself and I think she did alright.”

      “And you're fine leaving the band?” Jongin asked once again. Sehun bit his lip, but nodded. “You'd leave Joonmyun too.”

      “I know that...But honestly, it might be better for my mental health if I left. I can't handle him completely ignoring me...”

      “I understand. It sounds like you've at least resolved yourself...Now it's just up to Joon to decide what he wants to do...I'm gonna miss you if you leave though...”

      “We could still see each other,” Sehun pouted. “I wouldn't leave you forever.”

      “I guess. The band won't be the same though,” Jongin sighed. “I'm not trying to convince you to stay though. You do what you need to do.” Sehun sighed and wrapped his arm around Jongin.

      “Why couldn't I fall in love with you? It would have been so much easier...” The bassist laughed.

      “Maybe it would have...”

      “Have you ever thought of settling down with someone?”

      “Not as intensively as you have, but I'd like to someday. I'm sure Joon and Yeol would like that as well, even if they don't realize it...I just haven't found the right person...”

      “I hope you find them someday...You deserve to be happy,” Sehun mumbled. Jongin smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of Sehun's head.

      “So do you.”

 

      They laid their like that for quite some time. Eventually, Sehun fell asleep on top of Jongin, the crying fit having worn him out. Jongin was keeping busy spotting patterns on the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. Soon, Chanyeol entered with coffee for all of them.

      “I, uh...Bought you guys some coffee...”

      “Awesome. Sehun's gonna need it when he wakes up.”

      “So, is everything ok?”

      “I don't think so,” Jongin sighed.

      “Is there anything we can do?”

      “No. If we butt our heads in, things will just get worse...We'll just have to support them when we can...”

 

      Chanyeol nodded, frowning. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he was still worried about what was going on. He hated how everyone just kept him out of the loop. He was a member of the band and a friend as well. He was there to help too.

 

      Sehun grumbled and rubbed his eyes, waking up shortly after Chanyeol arrived. The drummer passed him coffee as soon as he had managed to sit up. The guitarist accepted it, sleepily mumbling thanks. Jongin sat up and grabbed his as well. They drank in silence, none really knowing what to say. Finally, they decided to call it a day and went their separate ways.

 

~*~

      The uncomfortable air seemed to linger around El Dorado. Joonmyun was ignoring most of the members, too wrapped up in his own issues. There were times he would leave practice early without even giving a reason why. Meanwhile, Sehun would worry himself sick over things he had no control over. All Jongin and Chanyeol could do was watch.

 

      It was starting to affect Jongin's mental state. He was worrying over what he could do to try and get Sehun and Joonmyun to make up, or at least get Sehun to stop feeling like shit. He hated watching his best friend suffer like this.

 

      Chanyeol just wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to be of help to someone. From what he could tell, there was no helping Joonmyun, and Sehun wasn't in the frame of mind to accept help. Jongin could lean on him if he needed though, so why wouldn't he? Maybe Chanyeol was going to have to put his foot down for once.

 

      Jongin had remained behind to play on his bass a bit more. He liked when he could simply ignore the world and let loose on his bass. He wasn't even playing anything in particular, just fingering away, trying not to think too hard about anything.

 

      Chanyeol remained in the room as well, sitting on the couch and hitting his legs with his drum sticks. He glanced at Jongin from time to time, and finally decided that he needed to speak up if they were going to get anywhere.

      “You ok?” He asked.

      “Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

      “Because you're stress-playing your bass...and Sehun fell asleep on you crying the other day...and I know you're worried about Joon too...”

      “I'm fine, Yeol. It's nothing.”

      “Well, can you at least tell me what's got everyone so bothered?”

      “It's complicated, Yeol...”

      “SO WHAT!?” Chanyeol snapped, tired of always being brushed off. Jongin looked at him in surprise. “I'm not stupid, Jongin! It's not hard for me to understand your sexual preferences, like you seem to think it is. It's not hard for me to realize something's wrong with the group. It's not hard for me to realize that YOU need someone to lean on too. So why is it so damn hard for you to realize that I'm here and I'm willing to help!?”

 

      Jongin stared at him for a long time, his bass playing long forgotten. After a while, he let out a sigh, a smile gracing his face.

      “You're right, Yeol. I haven't been giving you the treatment you deserve. I'm sorry for blowing you off...”

      “It's alright. Just talk to me.”

 

      Jongin sighed and told Chanyeol everything that was going on between Sehun and Joonmyun. Chanyeol's eyes went wide when he explained that they'd been acting as sex friends for each other. Somehow, the singer just never struck him as bi, but Jongin said he'd figured it out long before even Joonmyun realized it.

      “So, Sehun wants the baby, but Joon doesn't...and Sehun's not really related to any of this because he and Joon weren't actually really dating...and now Joon won't talk to him at all...”

      “More or less,” Jongin sighed.

      “That IS complicated...”

      “But it's something they have to figure out themselves...I just wish they would stop dancing around the subject...”

      “What about you? Are you ok?”

      “I'll get by...”

      “Jongin...” Chanyeol chided. The bassist sighed.

      “I'm worried. I don't want the band to break up...I don't want either Joon or Sehun to suffer...But there's nothing I can do...And I hate that...”

 

      Chanyeol scooted closer to Jongin and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer and giving him a firm squeeze. The bassist sighed and laid his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, letting himself be held.

      “I'm scared, Yeol...”

      “We'll pull through,” the drummer soothed. “We're not gonna let a little drama shake us up, you hear?”

      “Yeah...” Jongin answered, not sounding entirely convinced.

      “Even if the road's bumpy for a while, we'll pull through. Things will work out.”

 

      Even though Jongin didn't fully believe what Chanyeol was saying, he was thankful for the encouragement. The hug was a bonus as well. It felt oddly soothing to be wrapped up in the drummer's long, muscular arms. He could get used to this.

 

      Chanyeol gave his shoulder one more comforting squeeze, then got to his feet. He held his hand out to Jongin and flashed a wide, toothy grin.

      “Why don't we take our minds off of this for a while? Would you like to go get some coffee with me?” Jongin smirked.

      “You must really love coffee...”

      “And you don't?”

      “Touché~ Alright, I'm in.”

 

      Jongin grabbed Chanyeol's hand and the drummer pulled him to his feet. The bassist quickly packed up his instrument and slung it over his shoulder before the two headed out, locking the practice room behind them.

 

~*~

      Kris paced back and forth in front of a small house, debating whether or not he should ring the doorbell or knock. He always hated things like this. Maybe he should just call instead. No, ringing the doorbell was probably best. But what if there were dogs that started barking? Knocking it was, then. But what if they didn't hear? Yeah, calling was best. But what if-

 

      The door opened suddenly, revealing Baekhyun's wide smile. Kris gulped and bowed almost a 90 degree angle.

      “T-Thank you for inviting me over!” He shouted nervously, still bent forward. Baekhyun snorted.

      “Kris, it's ok. You can stand up. You're always welcome over...”

      “R-Right...”

      “Shall we head inside?” Kris stood up and nodded. As he followed Baekhyun into his house, a thought struck him.

      “How did you know to open the door?”

      “I saw you pacing outside my window,” Baekhyun teased. Kris turned a visible shade of pink and Baekhyun simply smiled wider. “I thought it was cute, but I didn't want to leave you out there all day, so I came to get you.”

      “T-Thank you...” Kris mumbled.

 

      Baekhyun lead him upstairs into his bedroom. It was small, but neatly organized. In front of his bed, Baekhyun had set up his camera and a microphone. Kris gulped as he saw the equipment.

      “Are we really gonna record it today?” Kris asked. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

      “You'll be fine. We've practiced so much and you sing it perfectly! Just relax.”

      “I don't think my name and those words belong in the same sentence,” Kris sighed.

      “Come on, we'll do just fine. And after we're done, we'll go see a movie, my treat. Sound good?”

      “Deal...”

      “Now then. We can do however many takes we need to in order to get a performance we're happy with.”

      “Is this how you did all your videos with the others?”

      “Yeah, though it wasn't until recently we made enough money to buy a better camera and a mic. That really helped the overall quality of our videos.”

      “You guys are amazing...”

      “So are you, Kris. You just gotta see it yourself.”

 

      Kris turned red once again and rubbed his nose, not knowing what to say back. Baekhyun was the only one who ever said anything positive to him, so it was a new experience. He really didn't know how to take compliments.

 

      Baekhyun pressed a button and motioned for Kris to sit on the bed. He focused the camera then gave a thumbs up, starting the recording. He grabbed his guitar from the stand and sat down on his bed next to Kris. He started playing around on his guitar before addressing Kris.

      “Shall we warm up?”

      “Ah...Yeah...”

 

      Soon enough, Baekhyun was running Kris through the usual vocal exercises. By the time they'd started singing, Kris had already gotten used to singing and had forgotten the camera was there. The entire time he was singing, his attention was on Baekhyun. The latter was staring right back, eyes sparkling and smile beaming. Yeah, Kris really liked when he did that.

 

      It only took one try for them to sing the song to Baekhyun's satisfaction. After that, Kris was dragged along to the movie theater. He paid little attention to the movie though. His attention still seemed to be on Baekhyun. Yeah, he really liked Baekhyun. Wait, what?

 

~*~

      Luhan took a sip of water and cleared his throat while scanning through the sheet music. He'd finished recording most of his guitar parts, so now he was on to recording the vocals. Ever since he and Minseok took a break, Luhan had poured his everything into the album. He didn't honestly care about it anymore. It was just a distraction.

 

      He almost always stayed late at the studio, singing until he was hoarse. Yixing had tried a couple times to invite him out in hopes of coming to some sort of understanding between the three of them, but both Zitao and Luhan were disgusted at the idea and vehemently refused.

 

      Luhan still had Minseok as his background on his phone. It was the closest he could ever get to seeing the other at the moment. He was dying to see him, but he wanted to respect Minseok's wishes. Not only that, but nothing was changing with Zitao. Yixing seemed to be trying to get over the fact that he was gay, but Zitao still hated his guts.

 

      Luhan sighed and rubbed his throat, his voice feeling worn out. That was his cue to stop for the night. As he was packing up his things, Yixing stopped in the doorway.

      “You done for the night?” He asked. Luhan simply rolled his eyes.

      “I thought you left hours ago.”

      “I had some backup vocals to record...and I was worried about you.”

      “Oh, NOW you're worried about me. Not when you were calling me a fag and humiliating my boyfriend!? Not when you were calling me something offensive and telling me you didn't even want to be around me!? Fuck off, Yixing.”

      “Luhan...I'm sorry...I was caught off-guard and I didn't know how to react...I'm trying to understand you, ok?”

      “So what!? You're making some pathetic effort now? You still probably get freaked out near me, right? I bet you're one of those people who worries about the safety of your ass because obviously all gay men are predators!”

      “Luhan! First off, that's more along the lines of Tao. I'm not afraid of you...I just...I was freaked out at first because I couldn't see you that way and it made me uncomfortable...But I realize now that the way I treated you was shitty and I know that you're still you, regardless of who you like...”

      “So now you think you can just apologize and magically change?” Luhan scoffed. Yixing looked down.

      “I'm trying Luhan...I really am...I'm sorry about everything...”

      “Whatever,” Luhan sighed, brushing past him and out the door. “The damage has already been done.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Doesn't concern your homophobic ass,” Luhan snapped, not bothering to stick around to hear Yixing's response.

 

      The bassist sighed and leaned against the wall. He couldn't blame Luhan. After all, he'd been a total asshole to both the singer and his boyfriend, whom he didn't even know. He regretted his actions, but Luhan was right. It didn't make anything better. He only hoped someday they would be able to have a good relationship with each other again. If nothing else, their band depended on it.

 

~*~

      As time went on, Sehun stopped coming to practice altogether. Joonmyun was irritated, but he couldn't hold it against the guitarist. In truth, he didn't really want to see him either. Their band was going to fall apart at this rate though. Joonmyun needed to come to a decision about what he was going to do.

 

      Practice ended rather early since they were missing one of their key members. For the first time, Joonmyun actually stopped Jongin to talk to him. He figured he needed someone else's advice on the subject. Jongin was surprised, to say the least, but he agreed, bidding goodbye to Chanyeol and mentioning something about seeing him for coffee the following day.

      “So what's up?” Jongin asked, plopping down on the couch.

      “Has Sehun talked to you recently?”

      “Well, he cried til he passed out on my chest, if that's what you mean...” Jongin answered. He felt a twinge of regret when Joonmyun winced, but he was tired of dealing with their issues.

      “So he's not doing so well...?”

      “No, he's not. But from what he said, he overstepped his boundaries and freaked you out.” Joonmyun nodded and sat down next to him.

      “He wants the baby...”

      “I know that.”

      “Isn't that a little weird?”

      “Yes and no,” Jongin sighed. “Sehun has always wanted to raise his own family...You know his dad walked out on him and his mom...She had to sacrifice a lot for him, since she was a single parent.”

      “And Sehun wants to go through that too?”

      “I think he would really like to raise the baby with you, but he knows he's not in a position to say something like that, so he came off as a creeper instead.”

      “I don't want a baby though...I never did want one...”

      “Yeah, and he knows that. He's resolved himself to pretty much never see you again, but he wants the baby. It's not his decision though. It's up to you and the mother to decide.”

      “Yeah...I've been meeting with her to talk about things. She definitely doesn't want it...so it's pretty much up to me...”

      “She's really willing to carry it if you want it?”

      “Yeah. She's too considerate for her own good...”

      “Damn...”

      “So what should I do? Make her struggle so that Sehun can be happy, or hurt Sehun and be done with this forever?”

      “There's no easy answer here, Joon...You have to figure out which one will hurt you less and which one you don't want to hurt and go from there...Just know, even if he comes off as overbearing and emotional, Sehun really does love you...And he'll accept whatever fate you give him...even if it hurts him.”

      “I know,” Joonmyun sighed.

 

      The singer got off the couch and ruffled his hair, groaning. After, he turned to Jongin, giving him a pathetic attempt at a smile.

      “I have to go. I'm meeting her again...Then I think I'm gonna meet Sehun and talk things out...”

      “Alright. Hang in there.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded lifelessly and left with a sigh. Jongin grabbed his bass and plucked at the strings. He exhaled, his lips flapping together as he did so. He put his bass away and decided to call Chanyeol to see if he was busy. Jongin was going to overdose on coffee at this rate, but he honestly didn't care. It was the perfect excuse to see the drummer and try to forget for a while that their band was a bloody disaster.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun tapped his foot, anxiously awaiting Sehun's arrival. They'd chosen to meet in a small restaurant late at night in hopes of having a little privacy. Neither wanted to meet at their homes. Their relationship still felt too strained and awkward for that.

 

      Finally, Sehun arrived and sat down across from Joonmyun, not making eye contact. A waiter came by and took their orders. Neither were in the mood to eat, so they ordered tea and coffee. Once the waiter had brought their drinks and left, Joonmyun spoke up.

      “So...I've made my decision.”

      “Ok...” Sehun mumbled.

      “I've spent the past couple of weeks talking with the mother, seeing what she is and isn't willing to do.” Sehun nodded. “She definitely doesn't want to raise the baby...”

 

      Sehun bit his lip, scared of where this was going to go. He would accept whatever Joonmyun told him though.

      “So then we started talking about if she'd be willing to have the baby for me...”

      “And?”

      “She was...So I asked her if she'd be willing to have it if one of my friends wanted it.”

      “Was she?”

      “She wasn't. She said there were lots of other kids that could be adopted instead.” Sehun gulped back tears and nodded.

      “But I explained that the person was someone close to me and that there were reasons they wanted the baby...”

      “So what did she say?”

      “She eventually came around and decided she would have it...” Sehun's eyes widened.

      “You're serious!?”

      “I am...But there's a catch. You have to be present during the important things, like ultrasounds and birth.”

      “Of course...”

      “And you'll be helping her with her medical bills.”

      “Ok...I can do that,” Sehun mumbled, a little less confident now.

      “And it's going to be just you who takes care of the baby. I won't be participating in the parenting.”

      “I figured that much...”

      “I just needed to say it to your face. And as for our relationship...We're going to go back to being band mates, nothing more.”

      “Alright...”

      “Are you still sure you want to go through with this? This isn't going to be a walk in the park, Sehun. It's gonna completely change your life.”

      “I'm sure,” Sehun whispered. Joonmyun sighed and nodded.

      “I'll let her know then...”

      “I'm sorry...for everything...” Sehun whispered.

      “No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you and ignored your feelings. I got your hopes up, even if you denied it...And I'm sorry I dumped all this on you.”

      “I don't mind at all. I plan to live happily through all this, regardless of what you do from here on.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded. He still felt bad for what he'd done to Sehun. He'd learned his lesson not to sleep with someone who had feelings for him. He'd learned his lesson not to sleep around so freely in general. Now he had to recover from everything.

      “I'll keep you updated on the baby...”

      “Ok...So, um...Are we done here?”

      “Yeah...” Joonmyun got to his feet, leaving some money on the table for the bill. “So I'll see you again at band practice. And don't skip anymore. We can't do anything without the guitar there.”

      “Sorry...I was job hunting,” Sehun whispered. Joonmyun bit his lip and nodded.

      “I see...Still, don't screw the others over...It's not fair to them...”

      “I understand. I'm sorry.”

 

      Joonmyun backed away, not even knowing what to say anymore. He turned and walked, thankful Sehun didn't try to stop him. When the guitarist was alone, he let his tears flow. He hadn't cried this much in years. He wasn't even sure if these were tears of joy or sadness. He no longer knew how to feel about anything.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun smirked, laughing maniacally as he shoved his phone in Kyungsoo and Jongdae's faces. The views on the Baekhyun and Kris's duet had skyrocketed. People were leaving nothing but positive comments, most of which said something along the lines of 'Now I see why they added the new guy.'

      “So! Do you STILL want to kick him out?” Baekhyun asked, throwing every ounce of 'I told you so' attitude into his statement as he could.

      “Alright, fine! We were wrong,” Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun's smirk only grew.

      “Don't you owe someone an apology?”

      “We're sorry, Kris,” Kyungsoo sighed. Said man was sitting in the corner like the awkward turtle he usually was.

      “Don't you think you could at least PRETEND to be sincere?” Baekhyun snapped.

      “We are sincere!” Jongdae shouted. “We were wrong, and we were assholes. We're sorry, ok?”

      “Baekhyun, it's really alright...” Kris mumbled.

      “You're way too big of a softy. You gotta torment these two for them to learn anything,” the lead singer grumbled at him.

      “Like you're any different,” Kyungsoo retorted. Kris simply held his hands up, pleading for the fighting to stop.

      “Don't we have a new song to learn?” He asked awkwardly.

      “Oh yeah! You're right,” Baekhyun gasped. “Kris and I were working on it, but you guys need to add your touches to it too. It's gonna be a 4 part harmony~”

      “Now THAT'S something I like to hear!” Jongdae exclaimed, scooting over to Baekhyun and grabbing a copy of the music. “We're gonna kill this!”

      “Kris, come get your copy! You've gotta participate too,” Baekhyun chided.

      “R-Right!”

 

      Baekhyun smiled as he handed Kris a copy. Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo noticed the doting stare their leader gave the newbie. There was definitely more to their relationship than what they were letting on. Either way, as long as they kept their acts together and the band succeeded, that was all that mattered. If nothing else, it could be blackmail to be used later. That was always good to have.

 

~*~

      Jongin sat in a cafe, glancing around at all the various customers. He was waiting for Chanyeol to arrive. Going out for coffee had become a ritual of theirs. They were often the only thing that could get Jongin through the stress of each week.

 

      He really had to thank Chanyeol. He'd talked some sense into him and supported him at just the right time. Chanyeol was becoming an irreplaceable person in Jongin's life, and it both excited and scared him. He doubted it would ever lead anywhere, but he would let himself have just the slightest crush on Chanyeol.

 

      Finally, the drummer dashed into the cafe, breathing heavily. Jongin waved him down and Chanyeol immediately rushed over, bowing before sitting down.

      “Sorry I'm late...Had to stay a little late at my shift cuz the person taking over for me was late.”

      “Hmmm...You gonna spill the beans to your boss?”

      “Nah, he wasn't that late, and it's not like it's hard working at a bookstore.”

      “You're such a good citizen~”

      “And you could be if you tried,” Chanyeol teased back, sticking his tongue out.

      “Shall we order drinks?” Jongin asked.

 

      They went to the counter and got drinks and some pastries, then went back to their table. The conversations they had were never about anything important, just small things that happened in their lives or opinions they had. Still, it was relaxing to just be able to sit and talk.

 

      Jongin was learning that Chanyeol was very quiet and reserved in the band, but outside, he almost never stopped talking. He wasn't sure why that was. Maybe Chanyeol wasn't as confident around the band or he was just easy going. Chatyeol, as Jongin had internally nicknamed him, was completely different though. Jongin wondered sometimes if Chanyeol even needed to breathe with how much he talked.

 

      As the drummer was going on about one of the customers at the bookstore and Jongin was listening intently, secretly loving how deep the other's voice was, a couple of girls walked over to them.

      “Are you two from El Dorado?” She asked timidly. Chanyeol and Jongin exchanged glances before nodding.

      “Oh my gosh, I knew it!” The other girl shrieked. “We're huge fans! We went to your last live!”

      “Oh really?” Jongin asked, smiling. “What did you think?”

      “You were just amazing! Everyone was so on point! Especially Chanyeol!”

 

      The drummer turned bright red and almost choked on his iced coffee. Jongin laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

      “He's quite the drummer, isn't he?” Jongin asked. The girls nodded rapidly.

      “Um...Would you mind...um...Signing a napkin or something for us?” One asked.

      “Sure. Yeol, you got a pen?”

      “Huh...Uh, yeah...” The drummer mumbled.

 

      They both signed a napkin for each girl and sent them on their way. After, Jongin sighed, leaning his head on his hand and playing with his lip piercing in thought. He glanced at Chanyeol, who seemed really flustered. Was he nervous around girls?

      “You're pretty popular,” Jongin stated.

      “I guess...”

      “And you really aren't dating anyone?”

      “I dunno...I just have trouble getting close to people like that...It's part of why I wish I could be a little more easy going, like you, Joon, and Sehun...”

      “Well, you can see where that's gotten us...Joon's a dad in denial, Sehun's cleaning up after his mess, and I'm just a lazy ass loner waiting for the next relationship to come.”

      “Still...”

      “I think you're fine just the way you are, Yeol,” Jongin soothed. “I don't want you to ever change.” Jongin was surprised when a light dusting of pink appeared on Chanyeol's cheeks again.

      “If you say so...” The drummer mumbled.

 

      Soon enough, Jongin was chattering away at Chanyeol. The drummer quickly recovered from his flustered moment and was animatedly nodding and responding. Jongin really enjoyed seeing so many sides of Chanyeol.

 

~*~

      A few months went by of Baekhyun coaching Kris on his vocals. The latter had actually improved exponentially. Even Jongdae and Kyungsoo were impressed with his progress. Baekhyun finally felt they had everything they were lacking before in their band.

 

      Being with Kris was nice as well. After their vocal lessons, Baekhyun would usually continue to hang out with him. When they had lessons at Kris's house, he would show Baekhyun some anime or other movies that he really liked. Baekhyun actually enjoyed some of the romance comedy animes. They were funny, so he couldn't help it.

 

      On that note, Baekhyun was once again sitting next to Kris on his couch in front of the TV. They'd been watching Lovely Complex together and they were going to marathon the end of the anime that day. Baekhyun had never realized how cute height differences were until he watched this anime. Well, and listened to Kris ramble on for about an hour about how much he shipped couples with height differences.

 

      Thinking about it, Baekhyun realized Kris was really tall. He wondered if he looked for shorter girls to have a relationship with, since he was so into this height difference thing. Why did thinking about that make Baekhyun's chest feel weird though? It must be because they're watching such a lovey dovey anime. That had to be it.

 

      As they finished the anime, Kris glanced at the clock. His eyes went wide when he realized it was already 1 am. They'd been eating snacks the entire time, so the thought of dinner never crossed their mind. Was Baekhyun really going to head home so late at night?

      “You can stay here for the night if you'd like,” Kris offered.

      “Nah, thanks though.”

      “But it's so late...It's safer if you just stay the night...”

      “It's fine. I've gotta work tomorrow and my uniform is at home,” Baekhyun continued.

      “I shouldn't have kept you so late...”

      “Kris! It's fine. I had fun, and I could have left earlier if I wanted to. Take it easy.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Kris followed Baekhyun to the door and opened it. The latter turned around and smiled, giving a small wave.

      “I'll see you at rehearsal. I had fun tonight.”

      “Yeah, thanks for coming.”

      “I'll get going then.”

      “Be safe.”

 

      Before Kris could register what his body was doing and command it to stop, he'd leaned forward, closing the distance between his lips and Baekhyun's. He felt the singer gasp, but he didn't pull away. It was only when Kris's brain caught up that he pulled away, eyes wide and not even sure what to say to the other. Baekhyun's face was completely flushed.

      “I'll...Um...Get going then...S-See you at practice!” He muttered before scurrying off.

 

      Kris just stood there with his mouth gaping. He ran his fingers along his lips, the reality of the situation slowly sinking in. Oh sweet Jesus, he just kissed Byun Baekhyun! What was he supposed to do now!? He liked it, of course, but what did Baekhyun think? What if this messed up their band dynamics? Kris was always screwing everything up. It was all because they watched a stupid romance anime!

 

      Kris went to his room and proceeded to roll around on his bed, groaning and internally beating himself. He could only hope Baekhyun didn't start hating him. That was the last time he was watching romance anime with his secret crush. That was for sure.

 

~*~

      The atmosphere in El Dorado's practice room had been uncomfortable for so long, no one seemed to notice anymore. That discomfort had become the new normal. Sehun and Joonmyun only ever exchanged a few words about the music, nothing else. Sehun had long since stopped telling Jongin how he was feeling about anything, and Jongin didn't butt into it anymore because he didn't know how to help anything.

 

      Sehun was looking more and more tired as time went on though. It had started to worry even Joonmyun, but he was afraid to ask about it. He was afraid to show Sehun that he cared. He cared a hell of a lot more than he was willing to admit too. Sehun wanted to live a completely different life than what Joonmyun wanted though. He wasn't ready for Sehun's level of devotion, and he couldn't drag the boy along anymore than he already had.

 

      Still, when it came time for the mid-pregnancy ultrasound, Joonmyun had no choice but to acknowledge Sehun. Once Jongin and Chanyeol had left, Joonmyun sat down on the couch. Sehun was kneeling on the ground, putting his guitar away.

      “She's having an ultrasound this weekend,” Joonmyun started.

      “Really?” Sehun asked.

      “Yeah. She wants us both to come.”

      “Me too?”

      “Well, it's gonna be your baby...plus you need to help with the medical bill...”

      “Right...” There was a pause.

      “You seem tired,” Joonmyun stated. Sehun simply shrugged.

      “I struck out on looking for a job, so I talked to my boss and increased my hours. I'm almost full-time now.”

      “Sounds tough.”

      “It's nothing that I can't handle,” Sehun sighed. “Gotta save up all the money I can, you know?” Joonmyun nodded.

      “So are you free this Saturday at 2? That's when her appointment is.”

      “Yeah, I'm free...”

      “I'll text you the hospital details later.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Joonmyun got up from the couch and left the room. Sehun rubbed his eyes sleepily. He'd actually come straight to practice from work and he was absolutely exhausted. He'd pull through though. He had to for the baby.

 

~*~

      Sehun and Joonmyun met in front of the hospital at 2. They didn't go inside the room during the ultrasound. Sehun didn't actually even know the girl and Joonmyun always kept it vague with him, so he felt he would be intruding if he did. Joonmyun was only there to be the go between.

 

      Halfway through the appointment, the doctor called Joonmyun into the room. Sehun stayed in the hallway, nervously playing with his fingers. Joonmyun was in there for a painfully long time, and Sehun was starting to panic that maybe something was wrong. Finally, the singer exited the room, holding a folder in his hand. He handed it to Sehun.

      “That's the ultrasound...”

      “Oh...Is everything ok?”

      “Yeah. The baby's perfectly healthy...It's uh...It's a girl,” Joonmyun explained awkwardly.

      “Really?” Sehun asked, going wide-eyed.

 

      He flipped the folder open and looked at the ultrasound. He bit his lip, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with different emotions. He was going to have a baby girl. He sniffled a bit and hugged the ultrasound to his chest.

      “Thank you...” He whispered. Joonmyun nodded absentmindedly.

      “Yeah...”

      “Is the appointment over?” Sehun asked, trying to regain his composure.

      “Yeah...It is.”

      “Then I guess I should go to the front desk and pay.”

      “Yeah. You'll just be covering what her insurance doesn't.”

      “Alright. I'll go do that then...”

 

      Sehun got to his feet, still holding the ultrasound to his chest. He gulped back a few more tears and smiled at Joonmyun, a genuine smile.

      “Thank you...for everything,” he breathed.

      “You're welcome...” Joonmyun managed back.

 

      He watched Sehun walk away. Watching his back, he realized just how broad his shoulders were. Still, all Joonmyun could notice was how weighed down they looked. He hated the uneasy feeling pooling in his gut. It was a mixture of pity and regret, but there was something else there as well. Something that Joonmyun wasn't going to focus on. It was love.

 

~*~

      Luhan cleared his throat for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Still, he felt like there was something stuck in the back. Yixing looked at him with concern.

      “You ok?”

      “Yeah, my throat just feels weird,” Luhan sighed.

      “You sound hoarse...You should rest.”

      “Can't. We have shows, remember?”

 

      Ever since they'd finished their album, they'd begun touring at various small locations. It wasn't much, but they were becoming more well known. Their CD was selling well, especially considering they were an indie group that only just made their official debut.

      “You aren't hitting your notes that well these days,” Zitao added for the sake of conversation.

 

      It had been a few months since they found out about Luhan's sexuality. Yixing had been trying to reconcile for some time, and he seemed sincere about it, but Luhan still couldn't fully trust him. Zitao was distant, but he wasn't completely avoiding Luhan. Time was slowly healing the wounds, even if scars remained.

 

      No amount of time could heal Luhan's heart though. He and Minseok hadn't talked to each other since that night. Sometimes, Luhan would think about calling him, but he would chicken out in the end. He was starting to wonder if they really were over.

 

      Luhan rubbed at his throat and drank some water, ignoring Zitao's last comment. Still, Yixing continued on the topic.

      “Luhan, I really think you need to rest. You've been hoarse for a while...and Tao's right. You aren't singing as well as you used to. I'm worried you're straining your voice.”

      “So what should I do?” Luhan asked, too tired to fight with them anymore.

      “Have you considered seeing a doctor?” Yixing asked. Luhan rolled his eyes.

      “I doubt it's that serious.”

      “Luhan...”

      “Fine, I'll see one...”

 

      And that was how Luhan found himself sitting in the room, waiting for the doctor to come back after examining him. When the doctor returned with various papers in hand, he smiled gently at Luhan.

      “Am I ok?” Luhan asked. The doctor sighed, flipping through the papers before looking up at him.

      “You have vocal cord polyps,” he stated.

      “You're joking...right?”

      “I'm afraid I'm not.”

      “So then, what's going to happen?”

      “Well, if they were smaller, we could just leave them alone, but they've gotten quite large and they're affecting your singing.”

      “Can they be removed?” Luhan asked, afraid of the answer.

      “They can, but there's going to be some recovery time...Not only that, but some vocal therapy so that you don't continue to strain your voice.”

      “So...All my activities with my band will have to stop...”

      “If at all possible, yes.”

 

      Luhan let out a shaky breath. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. They'd just started promotions. He didn't have time to stop, but he knew the issue would only get worse as time went on. He left the doctor, numb and confused.

 

      How he wanted Minseok to be with him at that moment. He needed to talk to the other, to ask him for advice. He needed the comfort and the support. He needed to feel like someone was still holding him steady and that he wasn't spiraling down into a bottomless pit.

 

As soon as he got home, he pulled out his phone. Minseok was still his background. He almost burst into tears just seeing the picture. He quickly dialed his number, not caring anymore that they weren't seeing each other.

 

      He sat on his couch, waiting and praying the line would connect. When he got the answering machine, he bit his lip and hung up. He tried dialing again. Still he got the answering machine. He started to leave a message, but after saying his name, he couldn't even think of where to begin, so he hung up.

 

      He called once more. When no one picked up, he hung up the phone and laid down on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest. The tears he'd been holding back for so long came gushing out all at once. He cried for quite some time, ignoring the pain in his throat. He finally fell asleep, phone in hand, Minseok's picture smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

      Baekhyun tapped his foot as he waited for Kris to show up to rehearsal. Eventually, Kyungsoo and Jongdae forced him to start without their last member. Baekhyun wanted to smack Kris at the moment, but he also couldn't blame him.

 

      Knowing just how awkward Kris was, Baekhyun figured he was far too afraid to see him again after what happened. It had caught Baekhyun off-guard, to say the least, but he didn't entirely mind it. In fact, he liked it. He was going to have to take action himself if he wanted to draw Kris out.

 

      That was why Baekhyun had gone to Kris's house on the day that was usually their vocal lesson. He was going there under that pretense, but really, he wanted to talk to Kris about what had happened.

 

      He rang the doorbell and an unsuspecting Kris answered. The look of pure horror on his face when he saw Baekhyun was priceless. The latter wished he'd had a camera to capture the moment. Still, now wasn't the time to tease the poor guy.

      “It's time for your vocal lesson!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Kris took a while to search for words.

      “Oh...Right...That's today...”

      “Yeah, so can I come in?”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Baekhyun decided he would wait to confront Kris about what had happened. If he could get him to calm down and just sing, he figured he'd get a better answer out of the boy as to why he did that. Based on that answer, Baekhyun would make his next move.

 

      Alas, things don't always go as smoothly as he planned. Kris was fine, singing and warming up as usual. It was Baekhyun that was screwing everything up this time. He was nervous, thinking about Kris in not exactly the purest of ways. It didn't help that Kris's voice was so deep. It was turning him on, more so than usual.

 

      Soon, Baekhyun found himself pressing his legs together, trying to hide an extra little something with his sheet music. He would have gotten away with it had Kris not bumped into his knee, making him gasp as his thighs brushed together.

      “Baekhyun...Are you ok?” Kris asked. “You've been tense for a while...Are you mad at me? You don't have to keep doing this if you are...”

      “I'm not mad, Kris,” Baekhyun sighed. He turned bright red as he said the next part. “I'm hard...”

      “You're what- Oh...”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “I-It's ok. It happens to the best of us,” Kris attempted to comfort. Baekhyun snorted.

      “Pretty sure it just happens to all of us, Kris,” he laughed.

      “Right...Yeah...” There was a pause. “So, um...Would you, uh...Like me to take care of that?”

      “W-What!?” Baekhyun squeaked.

      “Oh God! I'm sorry! I'm such a creep, I'm so sorry...”

      “N-No, I was just surprised...You can...You can take care of it,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “Wait, really?”

      “Yes...”

      “Are you sure?”

      “If you don't, I will,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      Things had certainly escalated fast. Kris gulped and nodded, scooting closer to Baekhyun. The latter set his music down and shifted so that he was facing Kris. He couldn't believe he'd just told Kris to take care of his boner. This was NOT how this vocal lesson was supposed to go.

 

      Kris timidly undid the button on Baekhyun's jeans and unzipped them, revealing his clothed erection. They both let out a shaky breath and glanced at each other. Baekhyun nodded and lifted his waist, while Kris pulled his pants and boxers down.

 

      Baekhyun covered his face, suddenly feeling really embarrassed. Truth was, he was a total innocent virgin and had never done anything like this with someone else. He was starting to get extremely self-conscious.

 

      Kris removed his hands gently and placed a kiss on his forehead, then nose, then lips. As he kissed his lips, he wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's length. The other gasped into the kiss, grabbing Kris's shoulders as if his life depended on it.

 

      They continued to kiss while Kris stroked his member. Baekhyun broke away and nuzzled his face into Kris's neck, panting and moaning as Kris worked. He was especially vocal whenever Kris ran his finger over the slit.

 

      Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kris's neck, needing all the support he could get. Something about having another person do this to him was just adding a whole new level of pleasure. Then again, maybe it was because it was Kris.

 

      Soon enough, Baekhyun climaxed, releasing on Kris's hand. He panted and tried to catch his breath while the other rapidly grabbed some tissues to clean up. Baekhyun's face was flushed and it took him a while to realize he was still sitting there with his pants down.

 

      He stood up and slid everything back on. Then he dared to look at Kris, who was just as bashful as he was.

      “Um...” Baekhyun started. “Thanks...”

      “Yeah...No problem...”

      “Are you ok?”

      “Huh? Yeah...But um...I think...I need to cool off a bit...”

      “Hm?”

 

      Kris coughed and looked away, covering his face . It was then that Baekhyun glanced down and realized Kris was now pitching a tent in between his legs. The singer laughed and leaned against Kris's shoulder.

      “Do you want me to take care of you?”

      “No, I'm good...What if you get hard again...”

      “Then we'd be here all night long,” Baekhyun figured.

      “While I wouldn't mind that, we should probably take things slow...”

      “So what does this make us?”

      “Do you like me?” Kris asked. Baekhyun thought for a moment.

      “I do. I like you a lot.”

      “I like you too...”

      “So should we go out?”

      “Would you go out with me?” Kris asked in surprise.

      “Of course. I said I liked you, didn't I?”

      “Then...Please go out with me!” Kris shouted, bowing his head. Baekhyun smiled and lifted his head up before kissing his lips.

      “I would love to.”

 

      Kris was so happy he practically pounced on Baekhyun, hugging him close. The latter returned the hug, loving the feeling of being wrapped in Kris's giant arms. They stayed that way for quite some time.

 

      After, they decided to curl up and watch a movie, vocal lessons long since forgotten. Kris chose another one of his favorite romance comedies. As the tall boy walked back over to the couch and snuggled against him, Baekhyun realized that Kris had gotten his own height difference relationship. Things were certainly looking up for both of them.

 

~*~

      Minseok sighed as he glanced at his phone. Luhan had called him several times the other day while he was working, so he couldn't answer. The other had left the beginning of a message, but not enough to alert Minseok about what he needed. The older could tell something was wrong though just by Luhan's tone of voice.

 

      That was why Minseok had spent the past 30 minutes staring at his phone, trying to figure out what to say to Luhan when he called him. Would the singer answer? The last thing Minseok wanted was to call him during a show. He supposed he could at least leave a message at that point, but what would he say?

 

      It had been so long since they had last talked to each other. Too long. Minseok hadn't even meant for the break to last this long. He'd lost all of his confidence though, and he'd been trying so hard to get it back. He was starting to think he needed to see Luhan in order to regain it though.

 

      He jumped when there was a sudden pounding on the door. He glanced out the window and noticed it was pouring outside. Who could be here this late and in the pouring rain? He walked over to the door and opened it, gasping when he saw who was there.

      “Luhan!?”

 

      Said boy was completely soaked, looking down at the ground. He'd wrapped his arms around his body in a feeble attempt to keep warm. Minseok could faintly hear him sniffle.

      “Please don't send me away,” Luhan begged. Minseok shook his head.

      “No, come in!”

 

      Minseok pulled the boy into his house. Luhan took his shoes off at the entrance while Minseok ran to his bathroom to get some towels. As soon as he returned, he wrapped Luhan in several towels, ruffling his hair with one in an attempt to dry it off. After, Luhan lifelessly walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Minseok walked over to him cautiously and sat beside him.

      “Are you ok?” Minseok asked. Luhan shook his head. “What's wrong?”

      “Everything...” Luhan choked out. His voice sounded hoarse.

      “Are things with the band not going well?”

      “Nothing's going well!” Luhan cried. “The band has been on edge for months, ever since they saw us. And I don't even care about it anymore.”

      “But your CD came out and it's doing well. I bought a copy myself, it's great!”

      “So what!? What good is a CD if I can't promote it!?”

      “But you are promoting it-”

      “Not for long,” Luhan sobbed. “Everything's falling apart. I lost you and I'm going to lose music too.”

 

      Luhan broke down into loud wails and cries, his body shaking nonstop from both the cold and his sobs. Minseok rubbed his back and pulled him close, not understanding what he was talking about. How had Luhan become this depressed?

      “You haven't lost me,” Minseok soothed. “I told you didn't I? We weren't breaking up. I'm right here, ok?” Luhan's cries only grew in volume and he wrapped his arms around Minseok.

      “Please don't leave me...”

      “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

      Minseok held Luhan while he cried his heart out. Nothing was said for the longest time. Minseok knew it would be pointless to try to talk. Luhan was too upset at the moment. He needed to release all the pent up emotions before Minseok could even begin to get anything out of him.

 

      Finally, Luhan quieted down. He was still sniffling and and breathing unevenly, but he'd at least quieted down. Minseok pulled Luhan to lay down on his lap and ran his hand along the towel covering the boy's side.

      “Will you tell me what's going on now?” Minseok asked. Luhan sniffled again and nodded.

      “I've been having trouble singing lately,” he explained. “So I went to the doctor the other day...I have vocal cord polyps...”

      “Can they be cured?”

      “I need to have them surgically removed...I won't be able to sing for 4-6 months...”

      “So that was why you were worried about losing music?” The singer nodded. “Lulu...If you think about it, if you don't get them removed, you're screwing yourself over even more. You can recover from this.”

      “But we're promoting now. I'll have to stop promotions...”

      “Do you think you can get through them with your voice as it is now?”

      “No...”

      “Then I think you need to talk to your producer or whoever schedules your live performances and tell them what's going on.”

      “What if I ruin things for the band?”

      “Then honestly, it wasn't meant to be. At least not with this company. You've got real talent, Luhan. You just need to find the right company to respect that and showcase you properly.” Luhan sighed and wrapped his arm around Minseok's thigh.

      “You always know just what to say to make me feel better...How could I ever live without you?”

      “You won't have to from now on,” Minseok answered. “I'm going to be by your side through it all.” Luhan sat up and looked at him intently.

      “Seriously?” He asked, his eyes searching Minseok's. The latter cupped his cheeks and rubbed their noses together.

      “Seriously. I thought getting some distance from you would help me sort things out...Really, all it helped me realize was that I needed you.”

      “Then why didn't you ever contact me?”

      “I was scared...and you were busy with the band...I still don't know if I have the confidence to stand up to them...but I want to support you fully. I want to go to your concerts and buy your CDs, and I want to stand beside you in the open.”

      “Then do it. I would love that.”

 

      Minseok smiled and pressed his lips against Luhan's. The kiss was soft and innocent, but it was full of passion. Minseok deepened the kiss, nibbling at Luhan's cold lips, trying to warm them up. He broke away and ran his fingers through the still damp hair.

      “We need to get you out of those clothes. You're freezing and I don't want you to catch a cold on top of everything.”

      “Sure that's not just an excuse to see me naked?” Luhan asked.

      “Oh, you already know that's one of my motives,” Minseok sassed back. Luhan laughed before sneezing. “Case in point! Strip! Those clothes are going in the wash right now.”

      “What am I supposed to do in the meantime?” Luhan asked, pouting.

      “Oh, I'll keep you plenty warm and busy.”

 

      Luhan stood from the couch and Minseok began peeling his damp clothes off. As soon as Luhan was stripped down to a towel around his waist, the other grabbed his clothes and started a load of wash. After, he returned to Luhan, pulling him to the bedroom. The younger gave no protest.

 

      Minseok pushed Luhan down onto the bed, crawling on top and straddling him. He placed his hands on Luhan's cheeks and began kissing him once again. Luhan's arms wrapped around his waist, sliding under his shirt and traipsing along the soft skin underneath.

 

      Minseok's hands began exploring the terrain of Luhan's chest. He'd missed having the other pressed so close to him. Luhan was still cold, but he was quickly warming up with the older on top of him, giving him warmth.

 

      As their kissing deepened, Luhan bucked his hips upward, grinding against Minseok's crotch. The latter moaned into Luhan's mouth before beginning to return the action. Minseok stopped long enough to whisper something to Luhan.

      “I'm going to take care of you tonight,” he breathed. Luhan nodded.

      “I need you now.”

 

      Minseok nodded and pulled his shirt off, immediately returning to kissing Luhan. The younger undid Minseok's pants, pulling them and his boxers off with ease. The older slid his finger in between Luhan's skin and the towel and undid it. They ground their hips together, moaning and gasping.

 

      Minseok's kisses trailed down Luhan's neck and collarbones. He sucked at the spots where he knew Luhan was sensitive, eliciting whimpers and moans. His hand made its way to Luhan's member and began stroking it. Soon, Luhan came in his hand. Minseok laughed a little.

      “That was faster than usual.”

      “Shut up...It's because it's you...I missed you...”

      “I know,” Minseok whispered, kissing him again. “I'm sorry.”

 

      Minseok cleaned his hand off with a tissue, then grabbed his lube and condoms from the drawer near the bedside table. He poured the lube on his fingers and placed them near Luhan's entrance.

      “Are you ready for this?”

      “Yes.”

      “You want to kiss some more first or...”

      “I want you, Minseok. Please.”

      “Alright.”

 

      After that, Minseok gently pressed his finger into Luhan's entrance, thrusting it in and out slowly. Luhan tensed ever so slightly, but loosened up once again when pleasure gradually spread through his body. Minseok knew his body better than he did honestly.

 

      The older stretched him carefully, knowing that it had been a while since the last time they'd had sex. Luhan was far more sensitive than he used to be, but Minseok actually liked that. He wanted the other to completely relax and just give in to the pleasure. He needed to calm his nerves and if Minseok could help with that at all, he would do so.

 

      It didn't take long until Luhan's body was naturally moving to meet with each of Minseok's thrusts from his fingers. He pulled his fingers out, not wanting to make Luhan finish before the main event, and cleaned them off once again with a tissue. Luhan waited patiently, knowing what would happen next.

 

      Soon, he felt Minseok's length press against his entrance. He took a deep breath and spread his legs, trying to relax. Minseok pushed inside slowly, feeling Luhan arch his body against him. He let out a low groan, as his member was engulfed by Luhan's warmth.

 

      They stayed that way, just admiring the way it felt to be connected with each other and how their bodies fit so well together. Luhan ran his fingers through Minseok's hair, stopping on his cheeks. Minseok looked down at Luhan, who was breathing heavily with hooded eyes. He looked absolutely beautiful.

      “God, I missed this,” Minseok whispered, placing his hands on top of Luhan's. “I love you so much.” He turned his head and placed a kiss on each of Luhan's palms.

      “I love you too.”

 

      Minseok connected their lips once more, pulling out and thrusting back in with a roll from his hips. Luhan moaned, reaching for Minseok's hands and intertwining their fingers. Minseok rotated between gentle and hard thrusts. He still remembered just how to send Luhan over the edge in pleasure.

 

      Luhan wrapped his legs around Minseok's back, giving the older more access to thrust even deeper. When Minseok thrust roughly against his prostate, Luhan practically screamed, ecstasy taking over. Minseok was almost dizzy with pleasure himself, having missed Luhan's warmth and voice, hoarse as it was.

 

      Minseok's thrusts became more erratic and their kisses became sloppier. Luhan was a mess of pants and moans. He refused to let go of Minseok's hands, digging his nails into them with each thrust. After one strong thrust, Luhan found his release, letting out a high pitched moan and arching his body. Minseok thrust once more and found his own climax.

 

      Luhan let go of Minseok's hands only to wrap his arms around his torso and press their bodies together. They were covered in sweat and breathing heavily, but neither minded just how close they were. Minseok propped himself up on his elbows and ran his fingers through Luhan's hair.

      “We're not going to be able to do this while you're healing,” he sighed. “Your voice will never heal...”

      “That's going to suck,” Luhan whined. Minseok let out a small chuckle.

      “We'll just have to make up for it before and after the fact.”

      “I love the way you think.”

 

      Minseok kissed Luhan's lips and rubbed their noses together. Luhan took the initiative to continue kissing Minseok this time, rolling them over so that he was on top. There was no way he was going to let this end any time soon.

 

~*~

      Minseok awoke to the sound of a phone vibrating. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking for the source of the noise. It was Luhan's phone. Minseok glanced at the singer, but he was fast asleep, tucked against his side. The older sighed and reached for the phone. Yixing was calling.

      “Hello?” He asked, deciding to answer the phone in case it was important.

      “Er...Is this Luhan's phone?”

      “Yes, it is. He's not available at the moment,” Minseok answered quietly, not wanting to wake his lover. “Is it urgent or can I take a message?”

      “No, it's nothing urgent...I was just calling to check in and see if he'd gone to the doctor...”

      “Ah, I see. He'll be the one to tell you about that.”

 

      Minseok wasn't about to spill the news without Luhan's permission. Yixing didn't seem to mind and changed topics shortly after Minseok's response.

      “Hey, are you, um...the guy he was with that night?”

      “Which night are you referring to?” Minseok asked, feigning ignorance.

      “The night that Tao and I found out that Luhan was gay...”

      “Ah...Yes, that was me...”

      “I'd actually like to talk to you. Are you available?”

 

      Minseok jumped as Luhan let out a deep sigh. He was still fast asleep, thankfully. The older brushed hair out of Luhan's face before sliding out of bed. If he was going to be talking, he wanted to go to a room where he could speak freely without disturbing Luhan.

 

      He slid on a clean pair of boxers and walked out to his living room. After sitting down on the couch, he spoke up.

      “Yeah, I'm free to talk. What did you want to say?”

      “Um...Well, I wanted to say I was sorry. That was completely disgusting of me to do and I can't even imagine how bad I made you feel...”

      “Yeah, it made the both of us feel pretty shitty,” Minseok responded, not mincing words. “We even broke up for a while.”

      “I'm so sorry,” Yixing practically whimpered.

      “It's alright,” Minseok sighed. “You seem genuine so I'll forgive you this time. Are you still disgusted by Luhan and I?”

      “I don't know. Honestly, once I stopped and thought about it more, I couldn't figure out why I was so disgusted...I was raised to think it's wrong, but as soon as Luhan came into the picture, I started questioning things...He seemed so happy with you and I know without you he became completely miserable. He wouldn't even look me in the eye because he was so angry and upset...And I don't blame him at all. I would hate me too.”

      “It sounds like your opinion has changed at least...”

      “I know one thing for sure.”

      “What's that?”

      “Luhan needs you. If you broke up because of us, please just ignore us and get back together with Luhan. He's an absolute mess.”

      “You can say that again,” Minseok sighed. “He came over here soaked from the rain and in tears. I've been taking care of him since then.”

      “Thank you for doing so.”

      “You don't need to thank me. I was just as much of a mess without him. Plus, it's in my nature to take care of the person I love.”

      “Still...I'm thankful.”

      “Will you do something for me then?”

      “What is it?”

      “Keep taking care of Luhan. I'll try and get him to come around as well, but don't stop treating him well. He needs that acceptance from you right now. We both do. I want his band to be a place where we can both feel accepted and safe.”

      “It might take a little longer to get Tao to come around, but I'll try.”

      “Thank you. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Luhan now...”

      “Of course. Thank you for talking to me.”

      “No problem. Thanks to you too.”

      “I'll talk to you again soon,” Yixing stated. Minseok liked the sound of that.

      “Yeah, I'll talk to you soon.”

 

      He hung up the phone and headed back into the bedroom. He slid back into the bed, snuggling Luhan. He felt the latter wrap his arms tightly around him and nuzzle into his chest.

      “Where did you go?” Luhan asked.

      “I had to answer a call.”

      “I thought you'd left me again...”

      “I'm not going anywhere, Luhan. I'm here for you and I always will be. And you'll always be here for me. We talked about this, remember?”

 

      Luhan nodded and snuggled closer to Minseok. He hadn't felt this comfortable and at ease in months.

      “Who called?” Luhan asked, curious now.

      “Yixing. I decided to talk to him,” Minseok answered.

      “Why him?” The younger asked in disgust.

      “Because I felt it was important. He apologized and asked about your health. He seems like he's trying, Lulu. Can't you just forgive him?”

      “I don't know...”

      “Well, I forgave him, so if you don't, I get to tease you about being bitter and holding grudges.”

      “No fair,” Luhan whined. “He really hurt me...hurt us...”

      “I know. But he's trying to fix things. He was extremely respectful and kind to me. He's trying, Lulu. You need to try too.”

      “Yes sir...” Luhan pouted. Minseok smiled and held him closer.

      “For now, let's just enjoy the evening together, ok? Tomorrow we can worry about the doctors and the band.”

 

      Luhan smiled and nodded once more, planting kisses along Minseok's collarbone and chest. Minseok kissed Luhan on the head, then placed his chin on it. As they began dozing off, only two phrases were muttered.

      “I love you.”

      “I love you too.”

 

~*~

      Baekhyun sat across from Kris in a small family restaurant. They had finished their vocal lesson earlier and Kris had decided to take Baekhyun out to dinner. Lately, they'd been turning most of their vocal lessons into movie or dinner dates.

 

      It was still strange for Baekhyun to think that he and Kris were really dating. He was still rather innocent when it came to love, so going on dates always left him feeling nervous and giddy. Kris wasn't any better. Eventually, they would realize they were being awkward for no reason and laugh it off. Baekhyun wondered if it would ever start to feel normal going on dates and such.

 

      Kris chomped down on another bite of food and Baekhyun watched him in wonder. Kris was surprisingly good looking, once you got past the extremely nervous and skittish personality of his. Baekhyun loved his personality though, so it wasn't like he was complaining. The good looks just seemed like an added bonus.

 

      Kris stared at him, looking both nervous and curious. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat.

      “Is something on my face?” He asked worriedly. Baekhyun snapped out of his daze.

      “Hm? No, it's nothing like that. I was just...taking in your appearance...”

      “Oh...”

      “You're really good looking. I bet you've dated a lot, huh?”

      “Oh gosh no!” Kris gasped. “I mean, I've had boyfriends in the past, but it never lasted long or got serious...I was always too nervous for that.”

      “I can see it,” Baekhyun giggled. “No need to worry there. I've never really had a serious relationship so I'm fine taking things slow.”

      “Wait, you've really never been in a relationship before!?”

      “Not really...I kissed a girl once and wasn't that into it...Guess I know why now...”

      “But am I really fit to be your first relationship!? I mean, I guess I am cuz I'm a total blunder...but that's talking down about you.”

      “It's talking down about you too,” Baekhyun pouted. “You're perfectly fine, Kris. I like you a lot and well...um...my body responds to you, so uh...yeah...”

 

      Kris could feel his entire face flush. Even his ears felt like they were glowing red. Baekhyun seemed to regret his comment more and more with each passing second.

      “You know what, I'm sorry I said that,” Baekhyun groaned. “I'm the dunce in this relationship.”

      “No, no! It's fine...I'm honored...Really!”

      “You're honored that you give me a boner?”

      “Er...Well, yeah I guess...Oh my God now I'm the dumb one!”

      “We're both dumb,” Baekhyun laughed. “But seriously Kris, you're fine, so don't worry.”

      “You're fine too, Baekhyun!”

      “Even though I'm a total virgin?”

      “I am too, so we'll be dumb virgins together!” Kris affirmed. Baekhyun broke down laughing.

      “You really are one of a kind, Kris. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you.”

      “Same for me. I'm thankful everyday that I got to meet you and even got into the band. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled his eye smile and nodded. He reached for Kris's hand on the table and intertwined their fingers. Both of them flushed at the public display of affection. If they blushed at holding hands, sex was definitely a long way away. Neither of them particularly minded though. They were content to just be with each other.

 

~*~

      Minseok sat in the waiting area as Luhan had his surgery. The singer had talked to his manager and producer about the issue and while they were disappointed, they urged him to have the surgery. Upon hearing the news, Yixing and even Tao were extremely supportive as well.

 

      It would be a hard recovery for Luhan. Not in a way that he would physically struggle to recover, but that he wouldn't be able to use his voice. Minseok had talked to the doctor about the recovery process and Luhan wouldn't be allowed to talk at all for 2 weeks. Then, he would only be allowed a minimal amount of talking for the following 4 to 6 months, depending on how well he recovers.

 

      Minseok was prepared for this though. He made sure to stock up on dry erase boards and markers. Luhan would also be staying with him during the recovery. In fact, they'd talked about moving in together permanently. This would be their trial period.

 

      A nurse walked into the waiting room and stopped in front of him. She had a warm smile on her face.

      “He's awake now, but he's still under the influence of the drugs.”

      “Can I see him?”

      “Of course. I think he wants to see you too. He was motioning to the door with his fingers.”

      “Oh boy...This is going to be fun,” Minseok sighed. “At least I might be able to see some ridiculous hand motions to hold over his head later.”

 

      The nurse giggled a bit and motioned for Minseok to follow her. She lead him to the room where Luhan was resting. The singer looked very dazed and confused and Minseok couldn't help but laugh. As lame as the wordplay might have been, he thought that Luhan looked like a deer in the headlights.

 

      He sat down next to the bed and Luhan instantly reached for his hand. He smiled weakly and pointed to his throat. Minseok nodded.

      “Yeah. You're all done. You did really well.”

 

      Luhan squeezed Minseok's hand. With his his free hand, he pointed to his lips, tapping on them. Minseok rolled his eyes. Luhan was milking this for all it was worth. He decided to take pity on the poor drugged-up boy and leaned down to kiss him.

 

      Minseok ran his fingers through Luhan's hair, staring down in awe at the boy. He would never cease to be proud of his lover. He really was strong and amazing. Luhan seemed to want to express similar feelings, but he couldn't exactly communicate well, so he wound up lifting his hand, shaped in a half-heart. He glanced at Minseok expectantly and the latter laughed.

      “I love you too,” he whispered, completing the heart with his free hand.

 

      Luhan snuggled closer to Minseok and sighed. Minseok could tell he was still very tired from the medication.

      “You can't sleep forever,” Minseok whined. “We'll have to go home eventually.” Luhan pouted. “Fine, I'll give you a special treat to wake up.”

 

      Luhan looked up at him curiously, cocking his head to the side. Minseok cleared his throat and let out a deep breath.

      “You're not allowed to judge me because you're the singer here...But for today, I'll be the one to sing for you.”

 

And that was exactly what he did. Luhan listened intently, the effects of the medication seeming to have disappeared temporarily. Minseok's voice was deeper and raspy, but it was beautiful. Luhan wished he could tell Minseok just how talented he was. A kiss on his hand that was still intertwined with his would have to do for now.

 

~*~

      Months seemed to fly by for Kris and Baekhyun. The group was gaining popularity both online and in small venues. Kris had improved a lot and he was leading the lower harmonies for their group now. They sounded perfect together.

 

      Their love life couldn't be any better either. The two went on dates weekly, and couldn't get enough of each other. Holding hands had become normal for them and even kissing wasn't as nerve wracking. They were learning to relax and enjoy each other.

 

      Kris had never gotten this far in a relationship, nor had he ever gotten this close and comfortable with someone. He wanted to do something special for Baekhyun, something to set their past dates apart. He also wanted to test the waters of their relationship. Everything started with an awkward handjob, so Kris could never be sure if they were ready to progress again after digressing to holding hands and kissing. He knew that it would take good timing and class to set the right mood to instigate his plan.

 

      And those were two traits that Kris had absolutely none of. He had invited Baekhyun over for dinner, cleaned his apartment, put down a fancy table cloth, and everything. The food took longer to cook though, so Baekhyun wound up helping him out and standing in the kitchen for an extra hour. Kris mentally punched himself for not starting earlier.

 

      To make up for that, he decided to dim the lights and set the mood with candles. It looked wonderful and Baekhyun loved it. That is, until Kris accidentally knocked a candle over and set the table cloth on fire. Now he was mentally bludgeoning himself and openly cursing while trying to find the fire extinguisher.

 

      Which lead to probably the worst part of the evening, in which he sprayed the table, ruining all the food he worked hard to make. Oh, he also sprayed Baekhyun, who was standing next to the table, and got him completely soaked. Yep, nailed it.

 

      He got Baekhyun a change of clothes, though they were his own, so they fit the boy very loosely. He looked really cute in them though, and Kris would have gushed about it were he not feeling so much guilt and self-hatred. Why couldn't he do anything right?

 

      Baekhyun wound up finding some ramen in the cupboard and cooked that while Kris held back tears, sitting at the table. Baekhyun kissed him on the forehead before setting his food down in front of him. They ate in silence, save for Kris apologizing here and there and Baekhyun comforting him.

 

      After dinner, Kris went to his room, deciding to change into some comfortable clothes. He had dressed up a little to try and make a good impression, but now that the evening was ruined, he figured casual was best. As he was pulling his shirt off, he heard a knock on the door then the sound of it opening.

      “Hey Kris-” Baekhyun started. He cut himself off as he caught sight of topless Kris. “Oh wow, you're gorgeous- I mean, sorry you're changing, I'll leave...”

      “Baekhyun wait,” Kris called.

      “Yeah?” Baekhyun asked, coming inside the room and shutting the door behind him.

      “Look, I'm really sorry. I wanted this to be a special night and now it's ruined...”

      “It's ok. I knew you wanted it to be special, and it is.”

      “In the worst way possible!” Kris cried out.

      “That's not what I meant! I mean, I knew it was going to be special before I even came over...”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Well, you asked me to stay the night, right? I thought...maybe...you know...And then you cooked a fancy meal and I was so excited-”

      “But then I ruined it.”

      “Well, yes. But then we had ramen which is always tasty and you didn't burn the house down so it was alright. If anything, I thought it was funny and cute.”

      “I don't know how you can think that...I'm such a failure.”

      “Kris...”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and walked over to Kris. He gently pushed him so that he would sit down on the bed and crawled onto his lap, a knee on each side of Kris's thighs. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

      “I love you so much. I wish you would stop beating yourself up all the time. I love you because you always try your best. And even when things don't turn out, you're never discouraged. Don't worry about earlier this evening. The night's still young.”

      “Thank you...” Kris mumbled, leaning his face on Baekhyun's shoulder. “I love you too. You always know how to calm me down...”

 

      They stayed that way for some time. Kris pulled Baekhyun closer, hugging him tightly. He had no idea how he managed to get a boyfriend like Baekhyun, but he was damn glad to have him. He pulled away when he noticed something.

      “Baekhyun...Are you hard...?”

      “Well...You can't expect me to just feel nothing when I've got this really hot guy with tattoos I didn't even know he had sitting in front of me and holding me. That's asking too much of me!” Kris laughed and kissed him.

      “So what should we do about it?”

      “Well...Like I said earlier, I thought we might um...you know...do the sex.”

      “Do the sex? Like all the sex?”

      “Yes, all the sex. Oh my God, we can't even say it correctly how are we supposed to do it!?”

      “Well, I uh, DID plan to ask you about it tonight and prepared just in case...I even did some research on ways to make you feel good.

      “Research?”

      “Research,” Kris said flatly, not expanding anymore on the subject. Baekhyun smirked.

      “Then you lead. I'm all yours.”

      “Wait, really!? You want me to? You sure you don't want to?”

      “Well, you researched, didn't you? I'll let you lead tonight. I'll lead when I feel confident~”

      “A-Alright...You're giving me so much responsibility I don't-” Baekhyun cut him off by kissing him.

      “Kris, just take it easy. Make love to me.”

 

      Kris gulped and nodded, closing the distance between their lips. He'd actually become quite the skilled kisser. At least, Baekhyun always seemed to love his kisses.

 

      Kris slid Baekhyun out of the too large shirt with ease and lifted him up, only to lay him back down gently on the bed. The blond pressed his body in between Baekhyun's legs, continuing to kiss him, passionately now. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kris's shoulders, sighing and letting himself be taken away.

 

      Kris ran his hands along the soft skin of Baekhyun's stomach and sides. His hands made their way back to his chest and his thumbs played with his nipples as he deepened the kiss. Baekhyun squirmed a bit, giggling into Kris's mouth. Kris broke apart and pouted at him.

      “Sorry, it tickled,” Baekhyun whispered.

 

      Kris nodded, thankful Baekhyun wasn't laughing at him, and got back to kissing him. Kris trailed kisses down his jaw and neck, sucking at his collarbones. Baekhyun had one of the most gorgeous bodies ever. Kris was realizing this as he explored more of the new terrain.

 

      His lips soon made their way around one of his nipples, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. Baekhyun gasped, tangling his fingers in Kris's hair. Maybe it was because Baekhyun had never been touched like this before, but Kris was doing an awfully good job for someone who was supposedly not much more experienced than him.

 

      Baekhyun let out shaky breaths, whimpering sometimes as Kris sucked at sensitive skin or one of his nipples. His fingers dropped from Kris's hair and instead ran up and down his back and arms. Kris had a surprisingly muscular body. Baekhyun wondered if he worked out behind the scenes.

 

      Kris's lips made their way down Baekhyun's stomach, leaving butterfly kisses and sending shivers up and down the other's spine. Baekhyun gasped when Kris slid his underwear off and cold air hit his growing erection. Kris stared down at him, and Baekhyun began growing more and more self conscious by the second. That feeling only multiplied as Kris began kissing his inner thighs.

 

      Baekhyun's thighs were perfectly curved and full. Kris couldn't get enough of them. He'd never admit it to Baekhyun, but he lived for days when the latter would wear skinny pants. Kris sucked at the skin of his inner thigh, eliciting a moan from Baekhyun, who quickly covered his mouth.

 

      That was when when Kris noticed it. Baekhyun had a mole on his left inner thigh. Literally everything was perfect on Byun Baekhyun. Kris wondered if he'd find some sort of pentacle insignia on the boy for whatever deal he must have made with the devil to be this way. All he found were lots of beautifully placed moles though.

 

      Kris's moved so his mouth hovered over Baekhyun's member, but before he could act further, two hands shot down to cover it. Kris glanced up and noticed Baekhyun was looking down at him, face fully flushed and eyes downcast.

      “What's wrong?” Kris asked.

      “I just...I don't know...” Baekhyun stuttered.

      “Do you want to stop?”

      “No, but...I'm embarrassed...”

      “There's nothing to be embarrassed of,” Kris soothed.

      “I don't have a lot of muscles and I'm not particularly impressive if you know what I mean and you're really muscular and gorgeous and just-”

      “Baek,” Kris soothed, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. “You're perfect. Literally. You are perfect and I love everything about you and your body.” He kissed each of Baekhyun's knuckles as he delicately held his hands. “Even your hands are godly. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

      “You don't...find my body lame?”

      “How could I!? I can't get enough of it!” Kris exclaimed. Baekhyun laughed and relaxed a bit.

      “A-Alright...”

      “Just relax, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and Kris let go of his hands. Said hands quickly returned to gripping Kris's hair as the latter took the head of his length into his mouth. Baekhyun gasped and moaned, not being able to hold back anymore as Kris bobbed up and down. Whatever research he'd done, he'd certainly done it right.

 

      Kris sat up, leaving Baekhyun whining for more. Kris laughed a bit and grabbed the lube he'd strategically placed under his pillow with some condoms.

      “I'm gonna start stretching you, is that ok?”

      “H-Huh? Yeah, that's fine,” Baekhyun breathed.

 

      He was disappointed that Kris was already moving on. He was really liking what he was doing before, but he wasn't going to complain if Kris didn't want to do it anymore. Lucky for him, Kris seemed to have a better idea.

 

      Kris poured lube on his fingers, panicking a bit when more than he wanted squirted out. A tissue helped him through that obstacle thankfully. Soon, his coated fingers were teasing Baekhyun's entrance and his mouth was hovering over his member once again. He took Baekhyun's length back into his mouth once more, bobbing up and down as he carefully pushed the first digit in.

 

      Baekhyun was gasping and moaning, feeling both pleasure and discomfort. Thankfully, the pleasure mostly masked the intrusion. Kris tried to be gentle and time his thrusts with his mouth. He would tease Baekhyun's head, swirling his tongue around it and running it along the slit. The other was no longer quiet at this point. Instead, he was gasping and moaning Kris's name, pulling on his hair.

 

      Kris carefully inserted more digits, stretching Baekhyun while continuing to suck at his length. He wasn't doing a particularly stellar job, since he wasn't the best at multitasking, but he was doing enough to send Baekhyun over the edge. He felt Baekhyun try to tug his head away, but that only made him go further down, taking more of him in. Baekhyun whimpered, his entire body trembling.

      “Kris, wait...I'm gonna-”

 

      Kris thrust his fingers into Baekhyun once more and took his member completely into his mouth, trying his best not to gag. Baekhyun let out a high pitched moan and climaxed, cumming in Kris's mouth and throat.

 

      The blond removed his fingers and kept his mouth in place until Baekhyun was done. He tried to swallow but of course, he had to choke. The other sat up a bit and patted his back while he coughed.

      “I'm sorry...” Baekhyun mumbled. “I tried to pull you off...”

      “It's fine, Baek,” Kris comforted, once he'd stopped coughing.

      “You're calling me Baek a lot...”

      “Oh...I guess it just comes out...Do you not like it?”

      “No, I like it a lot,” Baekhyun soothed, kissing him on the cheek. Kris nodded and cleared his throat.

      “Um, Baek...Can we um...go all the way?”

      “Yeah, that was the plan, right?”

      “Well, yeah, but I mean...right now...Seeing you like this has me in a bit of a...predicament...and it's getting uncomfortable.”

 

      Baekhyun looked at him curiously, then down at his crotch. His eyes widened when he saw the bulge in his tight jeans. That couldn't have been comfortable.

      “Of course!” The singer gasped. “You're doing really good so far...so um...I'm just...gonna unzip these and let you continue...”

 

      Baekhyun undid the button on Kris's jeans and slid the zipper down, as he said he would. He heard Kris sigh in relief when he was no longer constricted. The other pushed him back down on the bed, running his thumb along his jawbone in a hope to calm both of them down.

 

      Kris pulled the condoms out from under pillow and ripped one of the packages open. He slid his pants and undergarments off and stroked his member a few times. After, he slid the condom on and put lube on it. He took a deep breath and positioned himself in between Baekhyun's legs.

      “Are you sure about this?” Kris asked. Baekhyun nodded.

      “I trust you.”

 

      Kris gulped and nodded. He pushed inside, stopping after his head was fully engulfed. He groaned, the tight warmth overwhelming him. Baekhyun's body arched off the bed and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He knew it would hurt, but it was more than he was expecting. Thankfully, Kris noticed his pain and didn't move any further. Instead, he had a miniature freak out for the umpteenth time that night.

      “Oh God, that hurt you, didn't it? I'm sorry...I'm so dumb...We should stop. I'm sorry.”

      “Kris,” Baekhyun exhaled, relaxing a bit.

      “Y-Yes?”

      “It's ok. I knew it would hurt. I'd rather continue than stop now.”

      “Are you sure?”

      “Yes, Kris. I'm sure.”

 

      The blond nodded and took another shaky breath before pushing in a bit further. Baekhyun cringed and bit his lip, repeatedly telling himself that it was just temporary pain. Kris grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers, placing one hand on each side of the smaller's head. He kissed Baekhyun softly, pushing in further still, trying to take the other's mind off of it. It didn't entirely work, but eventually, he was completely inside Baekhyun.

 

      They laid there, hands still connected, and stared into each other's eyes. They were both breathing heavily, and their skin would brush each time they inhaled together. Kris leaned down and kissed the corners of Baekhyun's eyes, then his lips.

      “I know we haven't dated long...but um, I love you...”

      “I love you too,” Baekhyun responded, smiling his eye smile finally.

      “I'm gonna start moving. Are you ok?”

      “Yeah. I'll be fine.”

 

      Kris kissed him and slid out, thrusting back in gently. Baekhyun focused on breathing and getting used to the feeling, and kissing Kris of course. As the thrusts continued, they did start to become more pleasurable, and Baekhyun found himself moaning once more.

 

      The problem was Kris. Apparently, he didn't exactly have the best stamina, especially when Baekhyun was clenching his hands and moaning into his mouth. Soon enough, Kris climaxed, well before Baekhyun was ready to do so. He groaned as he rode it out, then placed his head on Baekhyun's chest, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

      “I'm sorry...I suck so much...”

      “Kris...”

      “This is the worst night ever.”

      “Kris!” Baekhyun said firmly. He let go of his hands and wrapped them around Kris's head, snuggling him close. “It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong.”

      “But we're supposed to cum together...It's more romantic...”

      “And who says we can't still do that?” Baekhyun asked. “The night's still young.”

      “So you aren't mad?”

      “Well, I mean, now we're kinda even if you think about it...”

      “I guess...”

      “Let's try this again, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun pulled Kris's face towards him and kissed him on the lips, rubbing their noses together. Kris was certain he'd never cared for anyone more than he did Baekhyun. No one had ever been that understanding and ok with Kris, especially since he was completely uncool, despite how hard he tried to be.

 

      Kris slid out and disposed of the condom. Baekhyun sat up and began stroking Kris's member to his surprise. Baekhyun shushed him the instant he tried to complain with a kiss. As soon as Kris was hard again, a new condom was put on and Baekhyun plopped down on his bed, spreading his legs.

 

      Kris pushed in, much easier this time. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kris's neck and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. Kris thrust slowly at first, gradually picking up in pace, but never going too hard since he knew Baekhyun was still hurting from the initial intrusion.

 

      He was lucky enough to discover the other's prostate, earning a loud moan that was almost a shout. He panicked at first, but as soon as Baekhyun begged him to repeat the action, he realized he'd finally done something right.

 

      His thrusts were as sloppy as his kisses, but Baekhyun didn't care. He was pressing Kris as close as he could to himself, dying to be surrounded by his warmth. Kris's lips traveled once again to his neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive spots he discovered earlier.

 

      Baekhyun was a mess of shouts, moans, and pants. He pressed his thighs against Kris's sides as the latter continued to pound into him. One of Kris's hands found Baekhyun's length and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. Soon enough, Baekhyun reached his high, cumming in Kris's hand and on their stomachs. Kris thrust a few more times and climaxed himself.

 

      When they'd both calmed down, Kris pulled out and cleaned his hand off with a tissue, then cleaned Baekhyun. They laid down next to each other, snuggled close. They'd finally achieved the romantic evening Kris was originally planning.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun laid beside Kris, his arm wrapped around his stomach. He watched as the boy's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. It was actually lulling him to sleep. Kris was running his fingers delicately up and down Baekhyun's side. Eventually, his voice broke the silence.

      “Baek, you still awake?”

      “Mhm.”

      “How are you feeling?”

      “I'm ok...It hurts a little...”

      “I'm really sorry...”

      “It's alright, Kris. I'll recover. It felt really good too, so I don't regret it.”

      “If you can't move tomorrow, I'll carry you. I promise!” Baekhyun laughed.

      “Alright. I think I'll like that.”

 

      Baekhyun nuzzled into Kris's chest and inhaled his scent. Kris placed his hand on Baekhyun's hip and traced patterns on it with his thumb. This was definitely going to put Baekhyun to sleep at this rate.

      “You can top next time too if you want,” Kris said casually. Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.

      “You sure?”

      “Yeah. You might like it better that way.”

      “And you're ok with that?”

      “I'm ok so long as you're ok.”

      “Alright. We'll try it,” Baekhyun decided. They were still inexperienced. Switching things up never hurt, right? “But Kris, you were really good today.”

      “Oh please.”

      “I'm serious. Especially, uh...with your mouth.”

      “Ah...”

      “Are you sure you've never done that to anyone before?”

      “Not to 'anyone,' but...”

      “But?”

      “You're gonna judge me...”

      “I won't judge you as long as you didn't cheat on me.”

      “Hell no, I didn't cheat on you!”

      “Then I won't judge you. So tell meee!” Baekhyun whined. Kris turned deep red.

      “I um...practiced...on bananas...I'm sorry...”

 

      Baekhyun's face twitched as he tried hard not to react. Finally, he gave in and his face contorted as he laughed hysterically into Kris's chest. Kris thought he might die of embarrassment.

      “You said you wouldn't judge!”

      “I'm not,” Baekhyun gasped in between cackles. “It's just...You must have worked really hard to pull that off.”

      “I went through a lot of bananas I guess...”

 

      Baekhyun let out another round of giggles and wiped tears from his eyes. Kris really was one of a kind.

      “I love you so much,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “I love you too,” Kris responded.

 

      The larger turned onto his side and pulled Baekhyun to his chest. After, they fell asleep, tired from a long and very awkward evening together.


	5. Chapter 5

      It had been a few weeks since Luhan's surgery. He was able to talk for small amounts of time, but Minseok still forced him to use a dry erase board for a majority of their conversations. Still, being able to be with Minseok and come home to him every day was amazing. Luhan had never been happier.

 

He and Yixing had been texting a lot the past few weeks as well. Luhan was trying his best to forgive him, especially since Yixing was actively supporting him now. It was hard to stay mad at the guy in general. He was known for caring more about others than he did himself, so even if Luhan ignored him, Yixing would still be stuck to him like glue and looking after him.

 

      Now that they'd ironed their friendship out though, they had to deal with Zitao. Yixing had been trying to talk the young drummer into talking to Luhan, but Zitao was still reluctant. Ever since Luhan had to stop promoting due to his throat, the drummer had been constantly checking up on him through Yixing, so the bassist knew he still cared about the singer, but he was still adamant about not accepting Luhan's relationship.

 

      Finally, Minseok decided it was time to take things into his own hands. He asked Yixing to facilitate a 'band meeting' at a small restaurant so that Zitao would have to go. Luhan would go as well, but Minseok would accompany him. Yixing wouldn't tell this to Zitao though.

 

      That was how the four found themselves sitting at a table in utter silence. Minseok could tell that Zitao was extremely uncomfortable, even though he was trying his best to mask it. It was almost amusing and empowering to Minseok to know he affected the boy so much. But now wasn't the time to take advantage of that situation. It was time to remedy it.

      “I didn't know we'd have an extra...” Zitao whispered to Yixing.

      “I'm here to talk for Luhan...And because I need to talk to you,” Minseok answered.

 

      The drummer gulped. Minseok was glaring daggers into him. Luhan and Yixing sat and ate in silence, deciding to let Minseok run the table. If things got too bad, they'd jump in then.

      “W-What about...?”

      “That night. You were awfully rude to me and Luhan. Don't you have anything to say?”

      “I don't agree with your lifestyle.”

      “Right. But do you go out of your way to be rude and offensive to single parents or smokers because you don't agree with their life choices?”

      “No...”

      “So why are you going out of your way to be rude to Luhan and me? If you're worried we're gonna fall in love with you or something stupid like that, don't. Luhan's way more enticing to me and he's not interested in your ass either.”

      “Minseok,” Luhan managed to whisper. Said boy immediately shushed him and pointed at his throat to remind him not to talk.

      “I'm not asking you to be gay here,” Minseok continued. “I'm just asking you to treat Luhan and me as human beings. That's not asking too much is it?”

      “N-No...” Zitao answered. Minseok was definitely intimidating him.

      “Tao, no matter what happens, Luhan's still Luhan,” Yixing added in. “We've all been through so much together. You aren't going to let one little personal character trait that has nothing to do with us ruin our entire friendship, are you?”

      “No,” Zitao finally admitted. He let out a sigh. “I was just...shocked...I really look up to Luhan, I always have. I wanted to have a loving and caring girlfriend like I thought he had, but...”

      “Like I said, you don't have to be gay or anything like that,” Minseok consoled. “And you can still be jealous of our relationship because we're pretty darn perfect if I say so myself.” Luhan rolled his eyes. “Luhan just wants his two best friends to be there for him and to accept him, sexual orientation and all.”

      “I'm still not comfortable with it, honestly,” Zitao mumbled. “But I know I can trust Luhan...and if he likes you and trusts you, I will too...even though you kinda scare me.”

      “You'll get used to me,” Minseok hummed. “But you're willing to smooth things out with Luhan and accept our relationship?” The drummer nodded. “Why the sudden change?”

      “When Luhan had to stop promoting, I got really scared. I wondered if we were going to break up. I didn't hear that it was because of his throat until later, so I really thought it was because of how we treated him. When I did hear it was a medical condition, I was just really worried about him...Even if I don't agree with him, I don't want him to suffer...”

      “Well, he's recovering now, so it'll be ok. And I'm going to hold you to what you just told me about accepting us.” Zitao nodded rapidly. “I wanted to talk to both of you guys about something though...” Minseok stated, changing topics.

      “What's that?” Yixing asked.

      “I want to start coming to your concerts...Since Luhan kept our relationship from you guys, I never got to go, but it's going to be different this time. I want to come. And I want to make sure both of you are ok with that.”

      “So long as you don't start making out on stage, I'm more than fine with it,” Yixing teased, sticking out his tongue. “The bigger the audience, the merrier the show, right?”

      “I'll be ok with it,” Zitao answered. “It'll make Luhan happy, right? We're gonna need that if we want him to keep singing and performing with us.”

 

      The look of relief on Minseok's face made even Zitao's heart twinge a bit. The eldest turned to Luhan, beaming, and grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it. He turned back to Yixing and Tao and bowed.

      “Thank you so much!”

      “No, thank you,” Yixing answered. Zitao nodded slowly.

      “Now that I've thoroughly traumatized everyone,” Minseok sighed. “Shall we finish our meal?”

      “Sounds good to me,” Yixing laughed.

 

      As they were eating, eventually Minseok and Yixing began chatting away. Luhan would nod and sometimes write a couple things on his board if he felt the need to. Zitao remained silent for most of the meal, but as the conversation died down, he finally spoke up.

      “Hey...Minseok...?”

      “Hm?”

      “I'm sorry...about that night...” The drummer mumbled. Minseok smiled and nodded.

      “I forgive you.”

 

      Things were finally starting to look up for Black Pearl. They had even gained a new supporter. All they had to do now was wait out Luhan's recovery time.

 

~*~

      Sehun sat in the hallway, outside the delivery room at 2:30 in the morning. He was tapping his foot frantically, biting at his lip nonstop. Joonmyun had called him earlier saying that the baby was going to be born. Sehun had rushed over to the hospital, but Joonmyun forced him to stay out in the hallway.

 

      It had been months since everything had happened, but it still felt like it was yesterday to Sehun. It was still really uncomfortable seeing Joonmyun, and he was so distant it was painful. Sehun really had to wonder how he still managed to like the guy. He really was messed up. This was why he had told himself to just have sex friends. Relationships were too much work.

 

      Now wasn't the time to be thinking about Joonmyun though. His baby girl was going to be born soon. He was going to be a father. Sehun had been working more to try and save up money. He'd even arranged with his mother to have her babysit while he worked. She was initially against him taking in a child, but when she realized he wasn't backing out of it, she decided to support him as much as she could. She had been in his position before after all.

 

      Inside the room, Joonmyun was pacing back and forth, listening to each whine and cry as the doctors continuously offered reassurance and encouragement. He just wanted this to be over. He was regretting his decision now. He really was a weakling. He just couldn't stand pain, and that's all he ever seemed to bestow on people.

 

      Finally, after one particularly loud scream, a baby's cry echoed through the room. Joonmyun jumped and glanced over, instantly regretting it when his eyes saw the blood. He looked away and listened as the doctors ran frantically around the room, taking care of the child.

 

      Joonmyun almost jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a doctor holding a small baby wrapped up in a blanket.

      “Here's your baby.”

      “Ah...”

 

      Joonmyun honestly couldn't formulate words. He didn't want to hold the baby or have anything to do with it, but he couldn't even begin to tell the doctor that, so he conceded defeat and took the small bundle from the doctor. He bit his lip as he looked down at the baby girl.

 

      It was an odd feeling. She was so light, Joonmyun was afraid he would drop her. Her small lips were parted as she breathed softly. Her eyes were barely open and Joonmyun couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. He poked at her chubby hand and couldn't help but giggle. He didn't even like children, but there was something about holding a newborn baby that made it impossible to be bitter.

      “Do you have a name for her?” A nurse asked. That snapped Joonmyun out of his daze.

      “The guy out in the hallway...He's naming her...I'll go talk to him...”

 

      Joonmyun handed the child to the nurse and left the room. The instant he was outside, Sehun shot to his feet and dashed towards him.

      “How are things? Was the baby born yet?”

      “Yeah...”

      “How is she? Is she ok? Is she healthy?”

      “She's fine, Sehun...The doctors want to know what you're naming her...”

      “Oh...I was thinking Narae...Are you ok with that?”

      “Why wouldn't I be? She's your baby.”

      “She could be yours too,” Sehun reminded. Joonmyun glared at him.

      “No, she's yours,” he sighed. “Narae's a pretty name though. I like it.” Sehun smiled weakly. “I'm going to go inform the doctors...They're going to make her birth certificate. And as for custody...we already got it cleared that she'll be your baby...”

      “Alright...Thank you...Will I be able to see her?”

      “Once things calm down, I'll make sure you can.”

      “Ok...” Sehun sighed. Joonmyun started to walk away, then decided to say one last thing.

      “She's beautiful, Sehun. I know you'll love her.”

      “Thanks, Joonmyun,” Sehun said, a more genuine smile on his face this time.

 

      Joonmyun returned to the room and talked to the doctor about the name. After, he walked over to the delivery chair where the new mother was resting. Narae had been placed in a small cradle beside the bed. Joonmyun sat down and glanced between the two.

      “Did you hold her?” He asked the mother.

      “No,” she sighed. “She's not my baby. I didn't want to form any kind of attachment to her. Although I'll have to feed her I think.” Joonmyun nodded. “Is your friend outside?”

      “Yeah. He is.”

      “That's good. I'm honestly ready to be done with this.”

      “I'm sorry I forced you through all this.”

      “Mm...I was mad at you at first and I had to put up with a lot of slut shaming along the way...but I don't think I mind it now that the baby's here.”

      “Really? Why the sudden change?”

      “Because I think I finally grew up a little? I had to do it the hard way, but I learned a lot of lessons...Didn't you?”

      “Yeah,” Joonmyun sighed. “More than I'd like to admit.”

      “Your friend hasn't seen the baby yet, right? Why don't you have them come in?”

      “Are you sure? If you're too tired-”

      “I'm fine. I want to meet them and talk. Besides, it's not right for the parent not to see their child, right?”

      “Yeah...I'll go get him.”

 

      Joonmyun went back outside and motioned for Sehun to come in. The guitarist wiped his palms on his pants nervously and Joonmyun could practically see him shaking. This was a big moment for him. Bigger than any concert they'd ever done.

 

      Joonmyun opted to give Sehun some time alone with the baby and decided to go out and get some fresh air himself. Sehun walked awkwardly over to the resting girl and the small cradle beside her. She seemed to be shocked when she noticed Sehun.

      “Um...” Sehun started. “I'm...gonna be the father...”

      “She's right there,” the girl said, motioning to the cradle.

 

      Sehun took a shaky breath and leaned over the cradle, looking down. Narae was fast asleep, fingers twitching now and then. Sehun reached down, running the side of his finger along her cheek, then poking her hands. He could feel tears swelling up in his eyes, but he did his best to force them back.

      “She really is beautiful,” he laughed, wiping at his eyes.

      “Did Joonmyun tell you that?” The girl asked. Sehun nodded. “He seemed pretty taken by her earlier.”

      “Really?”

      “Mhm. I'm surprised he's not going to raise her after everything.”

      “He doesn't want kids...Plus, he didn't even want to go through with this in the first place...It's because I begged him.”

      “Still, the fact that he was so adamant about me having this baby...he really cares for you, you know?”

      “Er...I don't think so...We've hardly talked to each other these past 9 months...We're hardly even friends now...”

      “I honestly doubt that. Did you know he got on his knees and begged me to have the baby?”

      “He what?”

      “I wasn't sold on having the baby for some 'friend' of his, since I figured there were other kids to adopt...But he begged me, saying it had to be this baby...and that this person was precious to him.”

      “He...really said that?”

      “Mhm. At first, I thought he might have actually found a girl he loved, but for whatever reason, they couldn't get pregnant...Seeing that it's you, I feel a bit better about having the baby.”

      “Because it's painfully obvious how unrequited my affection is?” Sehun asked, somewhat irritated.

      “No, more the opposite. I realized just how much Joonmyun cared for you...and I'm glad it was you instead of some other girl...I feel like no one will love him as unconditionally as you do.”

      “Um...Was it that obvious that I like him?”

      “I've seen the way you stare at him on stage. I never thought he'd return your affection though...But I think he likes you...even if he doesn't realize it yet.”

      “I dunno. We never really were anything to each other, and ever since the baby, we agreed not to talk more than needed.”

      “Don't give up hope. Joonmyun is confused right now I think. He's trying really hard to live a carefree life, but he's starting to realize that he has things that he needs to care for...and things that he wants to care for. This is just something I've noticed while watching him deal with the baby up until now. He's not very good at expressing himself, you know?”

      “I'd rather you didn't get my hopes up,” Sehun mumbled. “Joon said he didn't want the baby, and we're not in a relationship or anything like that. End of story.”

      “Well, I won't keep arguing with you,” the girl sighed tiredly. “But I really hope things do work out between you two.”

 

      Sehun nodded, not wanting to hear any more. It was like rubbing salt in an old wound to him. He squeezed Narae's hand gently, then stood up.

      “I'm sure you're tired. I'll leave you for now.”

      “Alright. You'll be back to pick her up when she's released?”

      “Yeah. Joonmyun will get me the details.”

      “Alright. Hang in there, papa.”

 

      Sehun smiled weakly and waved goodbye, leaving the room. When he was outside, he noticed Joonmyun leaning on the wall. He went over and leaned on the wall next to him, looking at the ceiling.

      “So this is the end of everything, huh?” Joonmyun sighed.

      “More like the beginning for me,” Sehun replied.

      “You sure you're up for this?”

      “A little late to change my mind now, isn't it?”

      “I guess...I'm just worried about you.” Sehun smiled to himself.

      “I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern. My mom will help me. I'll be busy, but I'll make it work.” Joonmyun nodded. There was a moment of silence before Sehun spoke again. “You sure you don't want to be part of her life? We don't have to be together or anything, but she's your baby. You don't have to completely cut yourself out of her life...”

 

      Joonmyun was silent for a long time. Sehun was starting to think he'd pushed the wrong button and was receiving the silent treatment. Finally, the singer answered him.

      “I'm sure. She wouldn't want an irresponsible, flaky dad like me. You're a million times better. Besides...”

      “Hm?”

      “As long as you stay in the band, I'll be a small part of her life...and yours.”

 

      Joonmyun pushed himself off the wall and started walking away. Sehun wasn't sure how to interpret what he'd just said. It was really hard not to hope for more when the singer made open statements like that. Sehun wanted to hate him for jerking him around, but he just couldn't.

      “I'll see you at practice,” Joonmyun called out.

      “Yeah...See you...” Sehun mumbled.

 

      If he could make it to practice, that was. His life was about to get a lot more complicated.

 

~*~

      Minseok listened as Luhan strummed on his guitar in the living room. He'd gone to the doctor recently and his throat had finally healed. He was back to singing with the group, though their manager was much more careful with their schedule so that Luhan didn't aggravate his throat again.

 

      Luhan still lived with Minseok as well. There were times he went back to his old apartment, since the lease still wasn't up, but for the most part, he stayed with Minseok. It had solved their previous problem of not having time for each other. At the same time, their schedules were both different enough that they didn't see too much of each other either. They'd found their own balance finally.

 

      Minseok poured a cup of tea for himself then went into the living room, sitting across from Luhan as he still played his guitar. Minseok actually really loved the introduction of music into his home. Even if Luhan was just joking around on his guitar, it was soothing to the older.

 

      Luhan smiled at Minseok and stopped playing. Minseok took a sip of tea before speaking up.

      “You should keep playing. I was enjoying that.”

      “There's actually a song I want to play for you,” Luhan said happily.

      “Oh?”

      “It's one I'm writing. Not even the band has heard it yet.”

      “What have I done to receive such an honor?” Minseok joked. Luhan rolled his eyes.

      “You shouldn't even have to ask something like that,” he pouted.

      “I know, I know. Just joking with you. I'm excited to hear it!”

      “I'm gonna start playing it then. Make sure you listen carefully, ok!”

 

      Minseok nodded. He sipped at his tea as he listened to Luhan. The song was slower than his normal songs, but not too slow-paced at the same time. Eventually, Luhan started singing, but there were no lyrics. He simply hummed along or used 'oo's, 'ah's, and 'la's to make the melody.

 

      Minseok closed his eyes as he let the music flood his ears, At some points, Luhan's voice cracked a little, since he was still rusty. The pure emotion in his voice was something new to Minseok though. He'd never heard Luhan sing so passionately, and without words to boot.

 

      The song ended before Minseok was ready for it to. He opened his eyes and glanced at Luhan, noticing the boy seemed rather flustered and even a bit flushed.

      “That was really good,” Minseok encouraged. “I really liked it a lot. I didn't want it to end.”

      “I'm glad,” Luhan said quietly, a smile appearing on his face.

      “Have you thought of lyrics for it yet?” Minseok asked. Luhan shook his head.

      “I was hoping maybe...you could write the lyrics.”

      “Me!? But I'm not even remotely poetic or good at that stuff...”

      “It doesn't have to be like that. It can be whatever you want to write.”

      “But what if I ruin the song?”

      “This is your song, so it's impossible for you to ruin it,” Luhan admitted, blushing even more.

      “My song...?”

      “I wrote it for you...while thinking of you...So I want you to be the one to write the lyrics...”

 

      Minseok nodded slowly, setting his tea down on the table. He got up and walked over to Luhan. The latter set his guitar down and immediately, Minseok plopped onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, while the other wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed Luhan's jaw and rested his head on his shoulders.

      “I'll do my best to write the lyrics...Maybe I'll write them about you...”

      “I can't wait to read them,” Luhan hummed.

      “Will you perform this with the band?”

      “Probably, but only you will know the meaning behind the song.”

      “Hmm~ You're spoiling me too much.”

 

      Luhan simply shrugged and gave him a squeeze. Minseok sat up and kissed him on the lips.

      “I can't wait to hear it...Our song,” he said with a smile.

 

      He snuggled back against Luhan, who rocked from side to side. These were the evenings that Luhan lived for. They had once been a rarity to him, but now they were a common occurrence.

 

      Luhan finally felt at home. Minseok had always been home to him, even when they were apart, and he would continue to be home for the singer. And Luhan would be sure to always come home.

 

~*~

      Kris gulped as he paced back and forth in front of Jongdae and Kyungsoo. The two were watching him with more curiosity than irritation for once. In fact, it had been a while since they'd been angry at him. Kris had to be grateful for that. What he was about to ask might change everything though.

      “Um...Not to rush you or anything, but we DO have practice in a bit...Baekhyun's probably waiting in the room as we speak...or...not speak...” Jongdae reminded him.

      “R-Right...Sorry...” Kris mumbled.

      “Did you two have a lover's quarrel or something?” Kyungsoo asked.

      “What!? Of course not! Wait, what? You know we're dating!?”

      “Oh please, you two are always eye-fucking each other,” Jongdae teased. “We could tell even without you telling us. Plus, you both have come to practice limping before. Do you guys really like rough sex or do you just suck?”

      “We don't suck!” Kris whined. “We're just trying new things...and most of them backfire...”

      “K, TMI,” Kyungsoo interrupted. “What did you need then?”

      “Uh, well, it's actually our 6 month anniversary soon...And I was wondering if you guys could help me...”

      “With what?” Jongdae asked.

      “I want to do something special for Baekhyun...Like, I want to sing a song for him, but I need you guys to help me.”

      “I'd be down,” Jongdae answered immediately. Kris glanced pleadingly at Kyungsoo, who simply rolled his eyes.

      “Alright, fine. I'll help too.”

      “Yes! Thank you guys so much!” Kris shouted, bowing repeatedly.

      “Hey, you're an honorary member of the band now. We help each other out when we need it, right? Plus it's just singing. What harm could come from it?”

 

      Kris thanked them once again and they headed off to practice. Jongdae and Kyungsoo had yet to learn just what was in store for them.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun tapped his foot as he waited, staring at his phone. An incoming message tone sounded from Jongin's phone and he quickly checked it. After reading, he sighed.

      “Sehun's working. He's not going to make it,” he stated.

      “This is the third week in a row,” Joonmyun groaned. “He's always busy these days.”

      “That's what happens when you have a baby, Joon,” Jongin answered irritably. “Your life gets a little busier and it stops being just about you.”

      “Whatever. I can play guitar. Next time, I'll bring my guitar and we'll go from there. No practice tonight again. We can't play without one of the instruments.”

 

      Joonmyun left the room without even bothering to say goodbye to the other members. Jongin cursed under his breath as he packed up his bass and sat on the couch. Chanyeol sat down next to him and almost immediately put his arm around the other's shoulder, giving it a few pats.

      “Joon is pissing me off so much,” Jongin hissed. “The bastard completely unloads all of his responsibilities on Sehun, who's WAY too willing to take them all on, and then has the nerve to get MAD when Sehun can't keep up with the band!? Who the fuck does Joonmyun think he is?”

      “I dunno...” Chanyeol mumbled. “I think Joon's actually taking this pretty hard.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “I haven't seem him put his all into anything since the baby was born. He spaces out whenever Sehun's mentioned and sometimes he even looks worried or guilty.”

      “Bastard better feel something! If he didn't I would leave the band out of disgust.”

      “Jongin...” Chanyeol pouted.

      “Sorry, Yeol...My patience is just so shot right now. I have no sympathy for Joonmyun anymore. And I'm worried about Sehun. I hardly hear from him anymore and when I do, he always seems so worn down...”

      “Is the baby ok at least?”

      “She's alright. Sehun said she doesn't sleep well at night though, which means he doesn't sleep well either. His mom helps him by babysitting so he can work, but still...He's gonna wear himself out.”

      “Well, all we can do is keep being there for them, you know? When Sehun needs help, he'll come to you. And even Joon needs some help, I think.”

      “How? He got off free, no problems attached.”

      “You know that's not true, Jongin. He looks like he needs someone to talk to. We need to be open minded in case he chooses to talk to us.” Jongin sighed.

      “I'll try. How can you be so damn perfect all the time, Yeol?”

      “I'm not perfect by any stretch. I just gotta be perfect when you can't be.”

 

      Jongin laughed and laid his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. He loved when the older was like this. He always seemed to know how to calm him down. Jongin jumped when his phone rang.

      “Hello?” He answered.

      “Hey, it's Sehun.”

      “Oh hey! Did work end?”

      “Yeah, but I'm back home now. I had to let my mom go home.”

      “How's Narae?”

      “Good. She just ate and fell asleep. I think I have a few hours before she wakes up fussing again.”

      “You should rest then.”

      “I will, but I wanted to check in. Are things ok?”

      “Sorta. Joon canceled practice again.”

      “Oh...I'm sorry. I really wish I could come, but I can't stay away from Narae the entire day. I already push it more than I should.”

      “You have nothing to be sorry about. Yeol and I miss you a lot though. Hell, I think even Joonmyun misses you, though he won't ever admit it.” Sehun laughed a little.

      “I'll try to make it to the next practice, but I make no promises.”

      “No worries, man. Take care of yourself. Kiss Narae for Yeol and I.”

      “I will. I'm gonna go for now. Gotta sleep while I can.”

      “Yep. Talk to you later.”

 

      Jongin hung up the phone and sighed, leaning against Chanyeol again. The latter rubbed his shoulder.

      “Sehun called. He just got home. He apologized for missing practice again.”

      “Did he seem well?”

      “Yeah. He was tired, so he went to bed.”

      “It must be tough,” Chanyeol sighed. “You think he'll make it next time?”

      “I doubt it...I have a feeling we're going to be looking for a new guitarist soon, honestly.” Chanyeol frowned.

      “We're just going to have to wait and see. Everything will work out somehow.”

      “I hope so,” Yeol.”

 

      Jongin wanted to believe and be hopeful like Chanyeol, but he wasn't so naïve. He could tell things were going downhill for their band. He just hoped they could find a way to fix it before the entire band was ruined.

 

~*~

      “There is no fucking way I'm doing this,” Kyungsoo groaned.

      “Too late. You already promised~” Jongdae teased, not bothering to force back laughter.

 

      They were standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom, wearing ridiculous, giant heart costumes. Kris had been in charge of the wardrobes yet again, and Kyungsoo was regretting everything. They'd been practicing the song for the past couple of weeks, but Kris had kept the costumes a secret until the day of. Kyungsoo knew he'd done it on purpose.

      “Why does Kris get to wear a suit?” Kyungsoo whined.

      “Because he's the lover boy,” Jongdae answered. “Come on, Soo. You'll get over it. Baekhyun's the only one who's going to see anyways.”

      “That's the problem. Do you realize how badly he can blackmail us with this?”

      “I find this kinda cute and liberating to wear,” Jongdae answered. “Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.”

      “I hate all of you.”

      “Yep, we know~”

 

      Kris burst into the bathroom, wearing a suit, but looking disheveled. He immediately starting primping himself in the mirror nervously.

      “Baek's in the auditorium. Are you guys ready? Cuz I sure as hell am not!”

      “Oh come on, big guy! You'll do just fine~” Jongdae soothed.

      “You think?”

      “Yeah. We practiced nonstop for this. You just gotta go out and own the song.”

      “Yeah! You're right. I got this! Kyungsoo, you ready?”

      “Fuck it, let's just do this shit,” the singer sighed.

 

      Kyungsoo headed for the door and motioned for the others to follow him. Kris and Jongdae did as gestured, and they all headed to the stage for the fated performance.

 

      Baekhyun was sitting in the first row of the audience seats, glancing around awkwardly. Kris had invited him to this small auditorium, telling him there was a small vocal performance. He was starting to wonder if he'd gone to the wrong auditorium since the place was dark and no one else was there. Kris and the band weren't even there with him.

 

      He was about to get out of his seat to go call Kris when an instrumental sounded throughout the small auditorium. Baekhyun recognized it immediately as the first theme song of Lovely Complex. This had to be Kris's doing. But where was he?”

 

      That question was answered as the curtain was lifted, revealing 3 figures on stage and a sign that said 'Happy 6 Month Anniversary.' Kris took center stage, microphone in hand, and began singing along to the song. Kyungsoo and Jongdae provided backup vocals, dancing and bouncing around in giant heart costumes. Baekhyun couldn't contain his laughter at that point.

 

      Still, Kris continued singing passionately, reaching out his hand to Baekhyun and winking any time he could. Baekhyun could tell that Kris had practiced hard for this, but his delivery was just too ridiculous to take seriously. That was what Baekhyun loved about him.

 

      As Kris delivered the line, “Does You + Me = Love?” he motioned for Baekhyun to join them on stage. The latter was almost in tears now from laughing, but he immediately got up and grabbed Kris's hand. He was pulled onto the stage and into Kris's arms.

 

      They began singing together and goofing around on stage. Kyungsoo and Jongdae started using their costumes as giant pillows and running into Kris and Baekhyun, repeatedly knocking them together.

 

      As the song came to a close, Kyungsoo and Jongdae tag-teamed and sent both Baekhyun and Kris backwards. Kris grabbed Baekhyun and cushioned the fall with a groan. Baekhyun was laughing so hard he was shaking and could hardly breathe. He kissed Kris on the forehead and made sure he wasn't hurt from the fall.

 

      Yep, he definitely loved this idiot. That much he could say for sure.

 

~*~

      Jongin sighed as he slid further into the bubbles in the bathtub. His knees were almost pressed against his chest due to lack of space, but he didn't mind. After all, the reason for that lack of space was because a certain giant drummer was sitting across from him the bath.

 

      Chanyeol had invited Jongin over to his house for an evening of movie watching in hopes of calming him down. How that had lead to the two of them taking a bath together, Jongin wasn't entirely sure. Chanyeol had mentioned that baths help calm nerves and dragged Jongin along with him.

 

      It wasn't that he was shy or anything, he was just a bit surprised at how open Chanyeol was about everything. Jongin never really took baths either, so he had no idea what to do in this situation. Chanyeol seemed to just be sitting there, staring at him. Maybe a conversation would help.

      “So...” Jongin started. “What's next after a bath?”

      “Maybe another movie?” Chanyeol said in thought. “Anything you want, really.”

      “You're being awfully considerate.”

      “Well, that's part of why I invited you over. I wanted you to have a nice evening.”

      “I guess...It almost sounds like you're trying to get in my good graces for other things,” Jongin joked. Chanyeol turned a shade of pink.

      “Not really...Do people normally do this with you when they're trying to...you know...”

      “Seduce me? Mm, not really. I've had bath sex before and it was pretty nice though.”

      “It sounds like you've had a lot of sex...”

      “Not really,” Jongin sighed. “I mean, I guess in total, yeah, I've had my fair share, but lately, I honestly haven't slept with anyone.”

      “Really?”

      “Yeah. I'm not some sex fiend like Joonmyun makes me out to be. I used to be I guess, but I got tired of it. He's the sex fiend, honestly.”

      “You got tired of sex?”

      “Yeah. I think I was caught up in that mind frame where sex was the best thing ever, and I was partying a lot too, so I met lots of people willing to sleep with me.”

      “Did something bad happen?”

      “Nah, not really. I think I just woke up one day and didn't feel like sleeping around anymore. I realized it was just a phase I was in. I still like sex and all, but I didn't need to have it constantly to feel content. Well, I think getting drunk and accidentally getting banged by Sehun ALSO helped calm me down.”

      “So wait, you two had sex!?”

      “Yeah...But don't worry! There's nothing between us or anything. It never affected the band, so...”

      “You guys really are something else...I don't know how you can just have casual sex like that...”

      “Have you ever tried it, Yeol?”

      “Sex? Or casual sex?”

      “Casual sex. Have you ever just slept with someone for the hell of it?”

      “Can't say I have...I've always wondered what it was like, but I can never bring myself to do it...I just need to know the person well before I do anything.”

      “Well, do you want to try it?” Jongin asked. He wasn't sure where the words from his mouth were coming from, but he didn't seem to be able to stop them. “You know me pretty well, right?”

      “Are...you saying you want to have sex with me?” Chanyeol asked nervously. Jongin twirled his lip ring with his tongue anxiously.

      “Kinda...I'd be down for it if you were ok with it. I mean, you were wondering what casual sex was like...so I figured I'd offer?”

      “You'd have sex just to satisfy my curiosity?”

      “And mine,” Jongin admitted quietly.

      “You...want to have sex with me?” Chanyeol asked, wide-eyed. Jongin nodded, finally feeling embarrassed. “Really?”

      “Yes...You know what, nevermind. This was a stupid idea...”

 

      Jongin groaned and hid his face in his hands. He submerged his head completely underwater. Why was it so hard to instigate this? He used to be pretty suave at asking people out. Now he was just hopeless. He felt two hands grab his arms and pull him back up.

      “Don't hide,” Chanyeol pouted. “If you want to have sex, you can't drown yourself.”

      “Wait, you want to have sex too?” Chanyeol nodded.

      “Is it ok if we do?”

      “Of course. I was the one who suggested, so...”

      “Then...”

 

      Chanyeol reached around Jongin and unplugged the bathtub. As water drained, Jongin looked at him curiously.

      “I'm guessing we aren't having bath sex then...”

 

      Chanyeol just hummed, pulling Jongin to his feet. He slid the shower curtain closed and turned Jongin so he was facing away. He turned the shower on and water sprayed down, washing off the remaining suds from the bath.

      “Shower sex then?”

      “You talk an awful lot...Were you always this talkative with everyone else?”

      “I don't know...I guess I'm nervous? I'm rusty dammit, cut me some slack!” Jongin whined.

 

      Chanyeol laughed and slid out of the bathtub. Jongin heard him fumbling around, looking for something. When he returned, he had a dental dam in his hand.

      “Wait...Are you gonna...?”

      “If you want it,” Chanyeol hummed.

 

      He let his fingers soak under the water before positioning one of them at Jongin's entrance. The younger was actually extremely flustered now. He had no idea Chanyeol would be this confident, but he didn't mind. It was actually turning him on.

      “I want it,” Jongin breathed. The other nodded.

      “I'm gonna clean you first then.”

 

      With that, Chanyeol pushed his finger in, thrusting in and out gently. Jongin moaned, pressing his hands on the wall to support himself. Chanyeol would pull his finger out and rinse it off, before pushing it in once again and repeating his actions. After he deemed Jongin clean, he knelt down, pressing both of his hands on Jongin's rear.

 

      The bassist had intricate lines and swirls tattooed along his body, starting at his lower back and wrapping around his hips, then flowing up his torso, covering his back and shoulder blades. Chanyeol had seen them sticking out from under his shirts, but never fully. He had to admit, he really liked them.

 

      He placed a soft kiss on Jongin's lower back, feeling the other tremble slightly. He pulled his cheeks apart and positioned the dental dam. After, he placed the flat of his tongue against Jongin's tight muscle, and slowly moved his tongue.

 

      Jongin's breath caught in his throat. Chanyeol flicked his tongue along the rim, teasing Jongin. The latter started moaning and gasping with each of Chanyeol's movements.

      “Yeol...” He whined.

 

      Chanyeol responded by letting out a deep breath, making Jongin whimper. He kissed and sucked at the surrounding skin. Then, he pushed his tongue into Jongin's hole, pulling it out shortly after.

 

      Jongin was a mess of moans as Chanyeol continued to thrust his tongue in and out. Jongin was far more sensitive than Chanyeol had expected. He would call Chanyeol's name often, in between pants and gasps. The older would rotate between thrusts and playful flicks of his tongue, eliciting even more noise from the boy.

 

      Eventually, he reached around Jongin, grabbing his erect member, and began stroking it. Jongin was whimpering and panting at this point, struggling to support himself against the wall. Chanyeol was definitely not a virgin. He was doing way too good of a job at this.

 

      Chanyeol got a bit rougher, thrusting in a bit faster and lightly grazing his teeth along Jongin's skin. As he stroked Jongin's member, he felt it get harder. He could tell Jongin wasn't going to last much longer. He thrust his tongue in as deeply as it would go, speeding up the pace of his hand. Jongin's body eventually stiffened and he cried out.

      “Yeol!”

 

      He reached his high, cumming on the wall of the shower. His legs shook as he rode out his orgasm, and Chanyeol had to catch him before he fell. He lowered Jongin down onto his lap, wrapping his hands around him. The younger was breathing heavily, head flopped against Chanyeol's chest.

      “Shit, you're good at that.”

      “I kinda like doing it, so...”

      “I can tell,” Jongin laughed. “Do you always keep the latex shit around in case you find some prime ass to eat?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

      “More like the last girlfriend I had liked it, so I had some left.”

      “Well, I'm glad you still had some.”

 

      Chanyeol waited for Jongin to catch his breath before standing them both up. He cleaned the wall off, then rinsed them both off. He stopped the water, pulled back the curtain, and smiled at Jongin. Within seconds, he'd swooped the younger off his feet and carried him out of the tub. He set him down on the counter, then wrapped a warm towel around him.

      “I'm getting the royal treatment, aren't I?” Jongin joked. Chanyeol simply shrugged, wrapping a towel around himself and disposing of the used latex sheet.

      “I have to make sure you're dry before I throw you on my bed,” he answered, smirking a bit.

      “Damn. I didn't know you had this side to you...Gotta say I love it~”

 

      Chanyeol laughed and proceeded to dry himself off. He grabbed Jongin's towel and rubbed him down, fluffing his hair as well so it wouldn't be soaking wet. He leaned forward and connected their lips. He was surprised when Jongin blushed slightly, but soon the kisses were returned.

 

      Chanyeol pressed his tongue into Jongin's mouth exploring the terrain. His tongue would collide with the barbell piercing from time to time, but Jongin didn't seem to mind. In fact, amid his own advances, the piercing was pushed around a lot.

 

      Chanyeol finally broke the kiss, needing to breathe again. Jongin's chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his barbell horseshoe was in need of some serious adjustment. Chanyeol was dying to kiss Jongin's lips again. They were probably the most luscious lips he'd ever kissed before. Still, there was much more to come that night, and kissing was just the beginning.

 

      Chanyeol got back to drying Jongin off. When they were both dry enough, Chanyeol rummaged through the cabinet again, pulling out some condoms and lube. He handed them to Jongin, then picked the other up by his thighs. Jongin wrapped his arms around him and let himself be carried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Chanyeol dropped him carefully onto the bed, crawling in between his legs.

      “Can we continue?” He asked.

 

      Jongin nodded and adjusted his hips, giving Chanyeol better access. The older put lube on his fingers and started working at stretching Jongin. He'd started gaining an understanding of Jongin's sensitive spots. Still, there was much to explore.

 

      As he stretched him with his fingers, he began kissing and sucking along Jongin's thighs. When he felt the boy tense up and heard him moan, he'd spend extra time on that spot. He let his lips wander further up Jongin's body, kissing his stomach. He kissed and sucked at Jongin's nipples and collarbones, earning more mewls and gasps from the boy underneath him.

 

      Finally, Chanyeol removed his fingers and gave himself some attention, sliding a condom on and applying more lube. He positioned himself at Jongin's entrance and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

      “You sure about this?”

      “Very sure,” Jongin sighed. “Just do it, Yeol.”

 

      Chanyeol pushed inside and Jongin gasped, gripping at the bed sheet underneath him. The older let out a low moan as he continued to push further inside Jongin. He gripped at Jongin's thighs.

      “You ok?” He asked. Jongin nodded.

      “Just not used to it...”

      “I'll be gentle.”

 

      Chanyeol gently ran his hands up and down Jongin's thighs, then lifted each of his legs onto his shoulders, readjusting his hips and grabbing onto them. He rolled his own hips, slowly thrusting into Jongin. The younger moaned, naturally relaxing.

 

      Chanyeol ran his hands once again along the tattoos framing Jongin's hips. His thrusts became a bit harder as well as a bit faster. Jongin gripped at the bed sheet once again, not bothering to contain his voice anymore. Chanyeol's hands traipsed up and down Jongin's legs, and occasionally, he would kiss and suck at his inner thighs.

 

      After one particular thrust, Jongin gasped and dug his nails into the sheets. Chanyeol didn't pause his actions. Rather, he concentrated them on the spot he'd just hit.

      “Fuck...Yeol...There!” Jongin gasped.

 

      Chanyeol did as told. Jongin was once again a whimpering mess. His member was throbbing, leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. Jongin was ready to start stroking it himself, but one of Chanyeol's large hands wrapped around it. Jongin simply went back to gripping at the sheets.

 

      Chanyeol thrust once more, then reached his high. As he let out a deep moan, he stroked Jongin's length until he too came, his own moan low in tone. When they'd finished, Chanyeol leaned down, Jongin's legs still on his shoulders, so that the younger was almost folded in half.

      “You're really flexible,” Chanyeol commented. Jongin let out a short laugh.

      “Wanna take advantage of that in the next round?”

 

      Chanyeol nodded and kissed Jongin on the lips. He sat up, removing Jongin's legs from his shoulders, then pulled out. He grabbed another condom and readied himself once more. He had to admit, he was enjoying learning all about Jongin's body.

 

~*~

      Jongin yawned as he readjusted himself slowly. He was sore from his activities with Chanyeol, but he didn't particularly care. It was a kind of pain that he actually enjoyed having, strange as it sounded.

 

      He glanced at the other boy, laying on his back beside him. Jongin propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Chanyeol.

      “So what did you think of casual sex?”

      “It was pretty hot,” Chanyeol answered.

      “I'm pretty sure most of that was you,” Jongin teased. “You didn't seem like the type, but you've got some pretty good skills~”

      “So you enjoyed it?”

      “I did. A lot.”

      “That's good,” Chanyeol sighed. There was a pause before he decided to speak again. “You know, it was hot...but I kinda wish it wasn't casual...”

      “Yeah, I imagine you'd like it a lot more with someone you actually liked, huh?”

      “That wasn't what I meant,” Chanyeol muttered.

      “Hm? What then?”

      “I wish it wasn't just casual sex...with you.”

 

      The drummer turned a deep shade of red as Jongin realized what exactly he was saying. Chanyeol dove under the covers, groaning. Jongin wasn't going to stand for that though.

      “Wait! Don't you dare hide, Park Chanyeol!”

 

      He ripped the covers away, revealing Chanyeol hiding behind his hands. Jongin tried to pull his hands away, but the other fought against him.

      “Come on...I listened to your confession...You gotta listen to mine too...Properly!” Jongin pouted.

 

      Chanyeol separated his fingers, glancing through the spaces in between. Slowly, he lowered his hands from his face, taking a deep breath. Jongin smiled and ran his fingers through the drummer's hair.

      “Truth is, I've thought you were hot for a long time...And I kinda was always a little attracted to you,” Jongin explained. “But then we started hanging out more...And I started to kinda like you. You're cute, dammit!”

      “So...Does that mean you like me?”

      “Yes, Yeol. Do you like me?”

      “I do...I like when you call me Yeol, too...”

 

      Jongin laughed and rolled over onto his stomach, partially on top of Chanyeol. He traced patterns onto the others chest.

      “So what does this make us?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin looked into his eyes.

      “Not just casual, I'd hope.”

      “You want to date me?”

      “I do. Will you go out with me?”

 

      Chanyeol nodded and Jongin excitedly thrust his arms around his neck. He nuzzled into the crook of Chanyeol's neck, kissing at it and giggling. Chanyeol struggled to breathe from Jongin's grip, but he didn't care. He was just as happy and excited as Jongin. He wrapped his arms around Jongin's lower back, snuggling him closer.

      “I love you, Jongin,” he said timidly. A wide smile formed on Jongin's face.

      “I love you too, Yeol.”


	6. Chapter 6

      Joonmyun sat on the couch, strumming lifelessly at his guitar. They had just finished practice. Joonmyun had lost count of how many weeks it was since Sehun had last gone to practice. He was starting to think they'd pretty much lost him permanently.

 

      Joonmyun was regretting everything. He was regretting going through with having the baby, since it had more or less ruined his relationship with Sehun as well as taken the boy away from the band. It was Joonmyun's fault that his relationship with Sehun was ruined though. He knew Sehun was more than willing to have a relationship still. It was only Joonmyun holding everything back.

 

      Why was he so afraid to be in a relationship with Sehun? Now, the guitarist had a kid to take care of, so that was definitely not enticing. It was Joonmyun's child though, and he felt like he should at least share some of the responsibility for the child. Even before the baby though, Joonmyun had been so hesitant and afraid. He had thought that he didn't want to be shackled down by a relationship. Now, he found being without Sehun was way worse.

 

      Somehow, he was always pining after the boy, always hoping he would come to practice. He thought at first it was just his touch he longed for, but as time went on, it was his presence he missed far more than any of the physical relationship they'd shared before. When had he fallen so hard for Sehun? Why couldn't he bring himself to act on any of his feelings? Why was he so damn prideful and stupid?

 

      Joonmyun watched Jongin kiss Chanyeol goodbye as the drummer left the room. Their relationship had come as a shock to Joonmyun. It wasn't that he never saw it happening, he'd just never expected the two to actually settle down as a couple.

      “You doing ok, Joon?” Jongin asked in passing as he started packing up his bass.

      “No...” The singer admitted.

      “What's up?”

      “I'm a fucking dumbass.”

      “Well, not gonna deny that...Don't tell me you got another girl pregnant.”

      “Hell, no! I haven't slept with anyone since Sehun...”

      “Oh really? That's surprising.”

      “The whole ordeal left me thinking about a lot of things. The last thing I want to do is have sex, honestly.”

      “What are you thinking about?”

      “Just...things...”

      “You wanna talk about it? I might be able to help,” Jongin offered.

      “I think...I like Sehun.”

      “Ya think?” Jongin asked sarcastically. Joonmyun glared at him. “Alright, so you think you like him. Why do you say that?”

      “I just...miss him all the time. And it's not the sex I miss. It's him.”

      “Right. But do you think that's just because he never comes to practice anymore?”

      “This feeling started before the baby was even born so...I don't think so.”

      “So you like him. What's the problem? He likes you too.”

      “I know...At least he did like me. I don't know about now...But things aren't as simple.”

      “Because of the baby?”

      “Yeah. I made such a big deal about not wanting to raise her. And even now, I don't really want to be a dad. But she's my baby...I feel like I should take responsibility...”

      “Well, responsibility and love are 2 different things,” Jongin sighed. “If you're just going to raise her out of responsibility, then I'd say don't bother. Believe me, she'll be much better off with just one dad loving her unconditionally than with two, one of which just feels obligated to care for her.”

      “You're right,” Joonmyun mumbled. “So I don't know what to do. If I be with Sehun, my life will change drastically...and I might not have time for the band either...But if I don't, I'm just going to keep feeling this way...”

      “You might feel better some day. You never know. Love comes and goes. I went years before I got into another relationship.”

      “Do I want to let it go though?”

      “That's something only you can decide...Why not give life with Sehun a try?”

      “What?”

      “You gave sex with him a try, why not try a relationship?”

      “That might just hurt him more if it doesn't work out.”

      “Joon, you've gotta take risks. Playing it safe won't get you anything. If you really like Sehun, it's worth trying, trust me.”

      “You think he'll consider it?”

      “You'll have to take that up with him.”  
  


      Jongin picked his bass case up and and slung it over his shoulder. He smiled softly at Joonmyun before pulling his phone out.

      “I have a date with Yeol, but I'm going to give you some information that I haven't told anyone else.”

      “What's that?”

      “Sehun's got a cold. That's why he couldn't make it today. He texted me, whining and asking me to come help cuz his mom has to work. I was thinking of canceling with Yeol, but I've decided I'm not going to.”

      “So you're blowing off Sehun?”

      “No. I'm giving a certain dumbass the opportunity to go talk things out with him.” Joonmyun's eyes went wide. “I'm heading out now. You know where Sehun lives. This will give you the chance to talk to him and be with Narae. Don't waste my kindness, you hear!”

 

      Jongin turned and headed towards the door. As he was turning the knob, Joonmyun called out to him.

      “Jongin!”

      “Hm?” The bassist asked, looking over his shoulder.

      “Thank you.”

 

      Jongin smirked and waved before opening the door and exiting the room. Joonmyun took a deep breath, then packed up his guitar. Within minutes, he'd locked up the practice room and started heading to Sehun's apartment.

 

~*~

      Sehun sniffled as he grabbed another tissue to blow his now extremely red nose. He hated being sick. Narae was still at an age where she was extremely susceptible to germs too. Sehun was trying to only touch her when he needed to, and made sure to wash his hands thoroughly beforehand. Still, he felt bad for not being able to hold her. Narae didn't like it much either.

 

      Narae had been crying a lot more that day. Sehun had placed toys around her in her crib as well as hung some over her, but she didn't want any of it. Holding her was always what calmed her down, but Sehun didn't want to risk it. He tried rocking her crib, and it helped a little, but not a lot.

 

      He had called his mom, begging her to come over and help, but she worked that day. He'd reached out to Jongin next, but the asshole hadn't even responded to the text. As Sehun stared at his phone, wishing someone would respond, there was a knock on the door.

 

      He pushed himself off the couch to go answer the door. He figured his mom must have gotten off work early and come over to help.

      “Mom?” He asked, opening the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Joonmyun.

      “Hey...” The singer greeted feebly.

      “H-Hey...”

 

      They stared at each other, neither knowing what else to say. The last person Sehun ever expected to see at his door was Joonmyun. Faint crying brought them both out of their daze.

      “Is Narae crying?” Joonmyun asked.

      “Ah, yeah...She's been crying a lot today...She's probably hungry,” Sehun sighed. “I have to feed her. Can you wait?”

      “Well, hang on. You're sick, aren't you? Should you really feed her?”

      “She needs to eat, Joonmyun.”

      “I know. Why don't you let me feed her?”

      “You...want to feed her?”

      “Yes. I want to help. And you're sick. You should be resting.”

      “Alright...Come inside...I'll teach you how to make formula.”

 

      Sehun opened the door the rest of the way and let Joonmyun inside. After, they went to the kitchen. Sehun pointed at cupboards and cabinets, telling Joonmyun where to get bottles, the formula, and such. After, he coached Joonmyun through mixing it. It wasn't like it was rocket science, but Joonmyun did surprisingly well for his first time. Sehun had spilled it on the counter the first time he tried. Granted, he was also holding a screaming baby at the time.

 

      As Joonmyun shook the bottle, Sehun lead him back to the living room, where he'd been rocking Narae in her crib near the couch. Joonmyun let out a shaky breath and set the bottle down on the coffee table, then went over to Narae's crib.

      “Just pick her up gently. Make sure you hold her head.”

 

      Joonmyun did as told. The fact that Narae was still screaming didn't exactly make him feel confident. Sehun simply pointed at the bottle.

      “She'll stop crying once she starts drinking.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Joonmyun sat on the couch, cradling Narae in one of his arms. He grabbed the bottle and popped the lid off with on hand, then placed the tip on Narae's bottom lip. Her mouth quickly wrapped around it and she began sucking away, sniffling from time to time as she calmed down.

      “Does she always cry like that?”

      “Not always. She calms down when people hold her, but...”

      “You're sick and can't hold her.”

      “Exactly.”

      “Well, let me take care of her for today then.”

 

      Sehun looked at Joonmyun warily. He really didn't know what the other was thinking, but this wasn't like him at all.

      “Why are you doing this?” Sehun asked.

      “I'll explain later,” Joonmyun sighed. “Just let me do this, ok?”

      “Alright...You're going to need to burp her. After she eats, she's usually sleepy, so you can put her down for a nap too.”

      “Ok. Will you teach me how to burp her?”

      “Yeah.”

 

      When Narae had had her fill of the bottle, Sehun began instructing Joonmyun on how to burp her. Narae was still awake, but Joonmyun could tell she was tired. He got up from the couch and started walking around, rocking her back and forth. She wasn't crying thankfully, but he had no clue how to make her go to sleep.

      “You can set her down in her crib, you know,” Sehun offered.

      “No, I'll hold her for a little while longer. You should go rest in bed though. I'll call you if I need help.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Joonmyun watched as Sehun walked into his bedroom, leaving the door cracked. He continued to walk around, rocking Narae in his arms. In truth, he actually really liked holding her. It felt similar to how he felt the night she was born. He was nervous, but also happy and content. He wondered if this feeling would fade if he held her more often. He hoped it wouldn't.

 

      Narae let out a yawn and Joonmyun chuckled. She really was a cute baby, and Joonmyun wasn't normally a sucker for kids. Maybe the fact that she was his kid played some factor in that.

 

      He started humming as he rocked her, hoping it would help lull her to sleep. Eventually, the hum turned into quiet words from various lullabies he knew. It seemed to be doing the trick. Soon enough, Narae was fast asleep in his arms. He walked over to her cradle, then gave her a kiss on the forehead before carefully placing her inside.

 

      After, he quietly walked over to Sehun's room. He opened the door and crept inside, leaving it cracked once more since that seemed to be how Sehun wanted it. The boy was laying on his bed, but he instantly sat up as soon as Joonmyun entered.

      “She asleep?”

      “Yeah, I put her in her crib.”

      “Baby monitor...” Sehun mumbled, grabbing the device off his bedside table and turning it on.

      “Do you always have her sleep in the living room?”

      “No, there's a crib in here,” Sehun explained, pointing to the side of the room where the object was located. “But for her naps, I usually stay in a different room than her, so I keep a baby monitor around.”

      “I see. You really are one heck of a parent.”

      “Not really. I could be a lot better.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and walked over to the bed. He sat down at the end, across from Sehun. He placed his hand on the other's forehead, noting the slight fever.

      “Have you taken any medication?”

      “Yeah, I took some while you were with Narae.”

      “Good.” There was a pause.

      “Joonmyun...Why are you here?” Sehun asked quietly. There was the slightest glint of hope in his eyes.

      “About that...” Joonmyun muttered. “There are some things I need to talk to you about.”

      “What?”

      “Um...Do you...still like me?”

      “What does it matter?” Sehun sighed.

      “Because I like you,” Joonmyun practically whispered.

      “Excuse me?”

      “I...The more time we spent apart, I thought I'd stop feeling anything for you...but it did the opposite...I always wanted to be with you...And it wasn't sex that I craved...It was just being with you.”

      “Are you sure you aren't just missing me? That doesn't mean you like me.”

      “Jongin asked the same thing,” Joonmyun sighed. “But I started feeling this way even before Narae was born. Ever since we cut everything off, I've just felt kind of empty...”

      “I don't believe this...” Sehun said with a somewhat bitter laugh.

      “I completely understand if you don't like me anymore. But I just wanted to let you know...I wanted to be honest with you for once.”

      “What about Narae? She's with me to stay, Joonmyun. You didn't want kids. Why are you telling me all this now?”

      “I know I didn't. But I don't mind Narae.”

      “She's going to grow up. She won't be a baby forever. She'll go through the terrible twos. She'll be a bratty little kid. She'll be a stubborn teenager.”

      “I know...And I'm honestly afraid to make the commitment to raise her...But I want to be with you...”

      “So you'll raise her to be with me?”

      “I don't want it to be that way.”

      “Huh?”

      “I talked to Jongin about it, and he told me something. He said that raising a kid out of responsibility is a lot different than raising a kid out of love, and that if I'm gonna do it out of responsibility, I'm better off just leaving it be.”

      “So what? Are you going to love me but not Narae?”

      “No. I'm going to get to know Narae. I got to know you and I fell in love with you. Who's to say I won't fall in love with Narae?”

      “And if you don't fall for her?”

      “Well...We'll jump off that bridge if we come to it? I can't promise you anything, and I'm sorry about that...But I love you, and I want to be with you...If you're willing to give me a second chance, I'd like to try having a steady relationship with you...”

 

      Sehun sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Joonmyun noticed him brush a tear away. He couldn't tell if it was a good tear or a bad one. Sehun still hadn't said anything, and that was making him nervous.

      “Why are you like this?” Sehun finally asked, his voice shaking. “I'd been working so hard to get over you, and I'd almost done it, but then you have to come here and say all this.”

      “I'm sorry?”

      “You're an asshole, you know that!” Sehun sobbed. “You're a fucking asshole and I really hate you. You jerk me around for so long and then you come and say this.”

      “I'm sorry...I'll leave if you don't want me here.”

      “Don't you dare!” Sehun commanded. “You just told me you like me and you think I'm gonna let you go that easily?”

      “So...will you date me?”

      “Fine. I'll date you, you asshole.” Joonmyun laughed, scooting closer to Sehun.

      “I love you,” he cooed.

      “Fuck you!”

 

      Joonmyun wrapped his arms around Sehun and squeezed him tight, not caring that the other was sick.

      “I loooove you,” he sang.

 

      They flopped down onto the bed. Sehun squirmed a bit in Joonmyun's arms, trying to get away. He gave up shortly after and decided to hug Joonmyun instead, burying his face into his chest.

      “You really love me?” Sehun asked.

      “Yeah. I do.”

      “I'm not just delirious and hallucinating because I'm sick?”

      “Nope. This is real life.”

      “You won't change your mind tomorrow?”

      “If I could change my mind that fast, I don't think I would have been feeling like shit for so long.”

      “I love you,” Sehun whispered. “I've loved you for so long.”

      “I question your taste honestly,” Joonmyun sighed. “But I love you too.”

      “I wish I weren't sick. I'd kiss the shit out of you.” Joonmyun laughed.

      “Well, since my boyfriend is sick, I think that means I get to take care of him. So let me have the honors.”

 

      Joonmyun kissed him on the forehead, combing his bangs out of his face. Then, he sat up, rolling Sehun over onto his back. His fingers traipsed the surface of Sehun's stomach, heading down to his jeans. Joonmyun undid the button and Sehun quickly propped himself up on his elbows.

      “What are you doing?” He asked.

      “Well, we can't kiss cuz I don't want to get sick...But I can still find other ways to pamper you.”

      “I'm too tired for sex though,” Sehun whined. Joonmyun smiled bashfully.

      “Well...it doesn't have to be anything too intense. Just let me take the lead, ok? If I go too far, you can stop me.”

      “K...” Sehun mumbled, timidly laying back down on the bed.

 

      Joonmyun unzipped Sehun's jeans and slid them down with his underwear. He wrapped his hand around Sehun's member and began stroking it gently. He heard soft moans coming from Sehun, so he figured the other was enjoying it. That lead him to his next plan of action.

      “Forgive me if I suck at this. It's my first time...”

 

      Before Sehun could respond, Joonmyun took his member into his mouth. He heard the younger gasp. A hand made its way to Joonmyun's head and fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Joonmyun bobbed up and down, trying to mimic what Sehun had done for him in the past.

 

      It was a slow, awkward process and Joonmyun was really having to feel his way through this. When he did something that made Sehun tense or tremble, he tried to repeat it. He would swirl his tongue around the head and lick at the slit in rotation with bobbing up and down. Sehun seemed to like that the most.

 

      He felt Sehun grip at his hair and even thrust into his mouth slightly. The younger seemed to be trying not to though, and Joonmyun was grateful. He didn't think he was ready to deal with full thrusts.

 

      He could hear Sehun moaning a bit louder now, but the younger was probably trying to stay quiet so he didn't wake Narae. Joonmyun hummed against Sehun's growing erection, causing the other to whimper. He could tell Sehun was reaching his peak, so he decided to try going down further.

 

      He almost gagged as he took Sehun's entire length into his mouth, but the younger let out a deep moan nonetheless. Joonmyun decided to try it again. This time, he did a bit better and didn't gag. He continued this action until he felt Sehun go stiff and let out a long moan, releasing in his mouth.

 

      The taste wasn't entirely what Joonmyun would have liked, but he couldn't exactly do much as Sehun sprayed into his mouth. At least, not without making a mess. He released Sehun's member when he was done and swallowed painstakingly. After, he pulled Sehun's underwear and pants back up, and laid down next to him.

      “Was that ok?” Joonmyun asked.

      “Well...You sucked...but it was pretty decent sucking, I thought,” Sehun teased.

      “Shut up!”

 

      Sehun laughed and rolled onto his side, snuggling against Joonmyun. The older wrapped his hand around Sehun's torso, rubbing his back slowly. He placed a kiss on Sehun's forehead. Yep, he definitely liked being able to do this.

      “It's been so long since I did anything sexual,” Sehun sighed. “I honestly kinda missed it.”

      “Really? You didn't even call one of your sex friends?”

      “I fell out of contact with all of them when we became exclusive...And with Narae, I don't have time to go find someone to have sex with. Besides...I was still hung up over you.”

      “I thought you said you were almost over me.”

      “Almost,” Sehun stressed. Joonmyun laughed.

      “Well, that makes two of us.”

      “You stopped having sex!?”

      “Knocking someone up kinda taught me to be a bit more responsible about sex...And I was still thinking of you too...”

      “We're pathetic,” Sehun groaned.

      “But at least we're finally together again.”

 

      Sehun nodded and nuzzled into Joonmyun's chest. They laid in silence for quite some time. Finally, the younger decided to speak up again.

      “Hey, Joonmyun?”

      “Hm?”

      “I don't think...I can do the band anymore.”

      “Ah, yeah...We're both probably gonna be really busy now, huh...”

      “So, does that mean it's over for El Dorado? I mean, if you leave too, there's no way Jongin and Chanyeol can keep the band going...Not without finding new members.”

      “We'll have to talk to them. I don't want El Dorado to be over, but it's going to be up to Chanyeol and Jongin. We're gonna have our hands full for quite some time.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “It's not your fault. None of this was ever your fault. Besides, do you regret keeping Narae?”

      “No.”

      “Then don't beat yourself up over this. Everything will work out, one way or another. We don't have to cut ties with the band. We just can't be an active part of it right now.”

      “And you're ok with that?”

      “It's not the same without our guitarist,” Joonmyun said, pinching Sehun's cheek and receiving a glare in return. “My heart hasn't been in the band ever since you left.”

      “I feel sorry for Jongin and Chanyeol...”

      “They'll be fine. Did you know they're dating now?”

      “Jongin told me. So weird...”

      “I know!”  
      “Then again, we're dating and that's even weirder...”

      “Yeah...You're right.”

 

      Sehun's phone started buzzing on the bedside table. He rolled over and grabbed it, answering the call.

      “Hello? Oh, hey mom.” Pause. “No, it's alright. One of my friends came over and is helping me.” Another pause. “Yeah, I'll be ok...I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you. Bye.”

 

      Sehun hung up the phone then looked nervously at Joonmyun. He bit his lip and cleared his throat.

      “Um...Would you be willing to help me take care of Narae again when she wakes up?”

      “Sure thing,” Joonmyun said with a smile.

 

      They snuggled together once more and Sehun found himself drifting off to sleep. He heard Joonmyun start humming while rubbing his back. Sehun was out cold in no time. It was only when he heard Narae start fussing in the monitor that he woke back up again. Waking up to Joonmyun definitely perked him up though. He could get used to this feeling.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun called Jongin and Chanyeol to the practice room the following week. Sehun had gotten better and gone back to work, but he happened to have that day off, so he was outside the practice space with Narae. It got loud in there and there was no way Sehun was going to risk harming her hearing. Joonmyun would meet up with him when they were done talking.

 

      Joonmyun sat in a chair across from Chanyeol and Jongin, who were sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath, suddenly nervous about the conversation they were going to have. Jongin finally broke the silence.

      “So, everything ok with you and Sehun now?”

      “Yeah....Thanks to you,” Joonmyun answered. Jongin shrugged.

      “I just lent an ear when you needed it. Someone did the same for me, and it really helped, so...”

 

      Jongin glanced sideways at Chanyeol and the latter smiled bashfully. Joonmyun had to force himself not to roll his eyes. They were awfully cute as a couple, but so lovey dovey. It was painful trying not to tease them. Joonmyun was going to spare them this time though. They had more important things to talk about.

      “There's something we need to talk about now though,” the singer continued.

      “What's that?” Chanyeol asked.

      “Where El Dorado's going to go from here on.”

      “Oh...” The drummer said dejectedly.

      “You and Sehun going to quit?” Jongin asked.

      “Well, Sehun's working almost full time and I'm going to increase my hours as well. Kids get expensive. So neither of us will have tons of time to devote to the band...So it's really up to you guys on what you want to do.”

      “Are we breaking up then?” Chanyeol asked sadly.

      “You could replace Sehun and I,” Joonmyun offered.

      “We don't have to break up,” Jongin quickly added. The other two looked at him curiously. “We can take a hiatus.”

      “It might be a really long hiatus, Jongin,” Joonmyun explained. “Sehun and I have no clue what our lives have in store for us.”

      “Yeah, but neither do Yeol and I. You never know what's gonna happen. I see no reason to break up, especially if you two don't want to leave the band. I mean, if you WANT to leave, Yeol and I will accept that and move on. But I for one, don't mind waiting a while for you two.”

      “Yeah, I'll wait if you two want to stay with us.”

      “It could be years,” Joonmyun sighed. “At least until Narae's a little older and our lives are more stable.”

      “We're ok with that. It takes years to write music after all. We can keep ourselves busy,” Jongin stated.

      “Yeah!” Chanyeol agreed.

      “You two are crazy,” Joonmyun sighed. “Just promise me something.”

      “What's that?” Chanyeol asked.

      “If an opportunity arises for either of you, don't hold yourselves back. Take it. I want you two to succeed and do what you love.”

      “Alright,” Jongin agreed. “But El Dorado is still our main priority, even if it's on hiatus. I refuse to let it go.”

      “Yeah!” Chanyeol practically shouted. Joonmyun rolled his eyes.

      “Yes, yes. You keep that band spirit going. In the meantime, I told the owner here what was going on. I don't know if you two want to keep paying for the room. You're welcome to, but Sehun and I won't be helping out since we're no longer actively practicing here.”

      “Alright. Yeol and I will talk about it.”

      “Where's Sehun in all of this? Shouldn't he be here too?” Chanyeol asked.

      “He is, but he's with Narae outside. It's too loud in here. Black Pearl is practicing after all.”

      “YOU BROUGHT HER AND DIDN'T TELL ME!? YOU ASSHOLE!” Jongin shouted before bolting out the door to go see her.

      “He must really like her,” Joonmyun laughed.

      “Yep. I haven't actually met her yet, now that I think of it,” Chanyeol said, tapping his lip with his finger.

      “Well, you better go outside and meet her. I'll lock up the practice room.”

      “Alright. See you outside.”

 

      Chanyeol left the room and Joonmyun pulled the keys out of his pocket. He glanced around the room one last time, inhaling the scent. He was going to miss this place, even if it was small and somewhat run down. Maybe, just maybe, he would get to see it once again when El Dorado returned though.

 

      He shut the door and locked it. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Black Pearl and Exodus standing outside their practice rooms, waiting for him.

      “What's up?” Joonmyun asked.

      “Chanyeol came by our rooms. He told us you guys were leaving,” Luhan explained.

      “Ah...Yeah. El Dorado's going on indefinite hiatus. Too much going on, you know?”

      “Will you guys come back?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Maybe some day...”

      “Hang in there,” Kris cheered. Joonmyun nodded. Luhan walked over to him and held out his hand.

      “Don't be a stranger, ok? We've been neighbors here for too long for you to just disappear,” he said. Joonmyun grabbed his hand and shook it.

      “You bet. I gotta buy your new album. Maybe you can sign it for me.”

      “Come to one of our shows and I just might,” Luhan said, sticking his tongue out.

 

      Yixing and Zitao walked over and patted Joonmyun on the shoulder, saying their goodbyes. When they were done, they went back in their room. Joonmyun turned to Exodus and smiled.

      “We didn't get to know each other well, but I'm glad I met you guys,” Baekhyun stated. “It was fun to get to hear you guys sing and play.”

      “Same. You guys have some killer vocals. I'll be sure to keep up with your online stuff.”

      “Whenever we get our next show, I'll send you tickets~” Jongdae chirped. Kyungsoo held out his hand.

      “Good luck,” he said softly.

      “Thanks, you too.” Joonmyun glanced at Kris and the taller bowed down.

      “Thank you for your hospitality,” Kris almost shouted. “I hope the future treats you well and we get to see you here again someday.”

      “Yeah. I hope you guys climb to the top someday. You've got some real talent. I'll see you around.”

 

      Joonmyun waved goodbye and headed away, out of the practice space. It felt odd, almost numbing to be saying goodbye to his neighboring bands. He'd hardly talked to them beyond the shows he played with them and some random encounters here and there. He really did wish them both well though. He hoped someday they could all stand on the same stage together.

 

      When he got outside, Sehun was leaning against the wall with Chanyeol. Jongin was holding Narae and walking around, showing her random leaves and scenery. Joonmyun went over to Sehun and leaned against him.

      “So, this is really it,” he sighed. Sehun looked at him curiously. “This is the end of El Dorado.”

      “Stupid, I told you! It's just a hiatus!” Jongin snapped. Joonmyun could tell he was censoring himself for Narae.

      “Time flies, Joon,” Chanyeol said happily. “We'll be back together soon enough. I'm sure.”

      “I hope you're right,” Joonmyun sighed, smiling. Sehun grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

      “Maybe, we can play just one more song together?” The guitarist asked. “Narae loves music. If we keep it unplugged, I'm sure she'd love to listen.”

      “Chanyeol has to stick to body percussion though,” Joonmyun added. “Drums are too loud.”

      “I'd be down for that,” the drummer agreed.

      “So where shall we play?” Jongin asked.

      “My house in about 2 hours? I'll have pizza too,” Sehun offered.

      “I'm so down! I'm gonna go home and grab my bass. Yeol, come with me!”

 

      Jongin passed Narae back to Sehun, then grabbed Chanyeol by the hand, dragging him away from the wall. Joonmyun and Sehun laughed as they watched the two run off. After they were gone, Joonmyun wrapped his hand around Sehun's waist.

      “We should probably go clean your house and get ready.”

      “Yeah...Probably.”

      “Did you want to see the practice room at all?”

      “Nah. I'm good. I'm just as content playing at home as I am playing there.”

      “Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's go then.”

 

      The two began walking home. Joonmyun glanced over his shoulder once more at the practice studio. He wasn't feeling so numb anymore. After all, El Dorado would be playing together again in just a few hours. The stage and the audience had gotten a lot smaller, but nothing else had changed. They were still El Dorado, and they would still find a way to be together. For once, Joonmyun felt hopeful. He was starting to believe Chanyeol's words that everything would work out, even if it took some time.

 

      Sehun and Joonmyun rapidly cleaned the house and ordered pizza once Jongin and Chanyeol sent them the message that they were on their way. When the two arrived, they set Narae in her crib and spent the night singing and playing, even after Sehun had put her to sleep for the night in the bedroom.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun ruffled his wet hair with a towel. He'd gone to take a shower while Sehun put Narae to sleep. It had been 3 weeks since he'd started dating Sehun and agreed to help take care of Narae. He stayed with Sehun most of the time, but there were still days he went home to his apartment. It was a rather open relationship, and Joonmyun liked that. Still, he usually wanted to be with Sehun and Narae, so going home was mostly just when he needed to.

 

      Joonmyun wasn't sure if he loved Narae. It had taken him so long to realize he loved Sehun after all. He definitely liked her a lot. There were things that drove him mad, like the crying and changing diapers, but honestly, when he held her, he seemed to forget those things. He hoped that was a good sign. He knew for sure he had no plans of leaving either her or Sehun.

 

      He wrapped a towel around his waist and quietly exited the bathroom. It was attached to the bedroom and by now, Narae was sleeping peacefully, so Joonmyun didn't want to disturb her. He bent over her crib and kissed her forehead, smiling unconsciously afterward. Maybe this was love after all.

 

      He went to Sehun's dresser and grabbed one of his baggy shirts, sliding it over his head. After, he took the towel off and put it in the hamper. Sehun's shirt was long and loose on him, covering down to his mid thighs. He readjusted the shirt slightly, then left the room, shutting the door as carefully as possible.

 

      Sehun was on the couch, reading and dozing off. Joonmyun smirked and walked over, pulling the book away from him. Sehun jumped and glanced up at him.

      “Joonmyun...”

      “You tired?”

      “Kinda...Have a nice shower?”

      “Mhm. Narae go to sleep easily?”

      “Yep. I sang for her, but I'm not as good as you,” Sehun said, sticking his tongue out. Joonmyun nodded, humming. He slid onto Sehun's lap, one leg on each side of him.

      “Well, you're better at playing guitar than me, so we even out.”

      “I guess.” Sehun's hands began to wander, tracing Joonmyun's hips and wrapping around his rear. “You aren't wearing any pants...”

      “Very observant of you,” Joonmyun said sarcastically. “I prepped myself in the shower...”

 

      Joonmyun blushed and Sehun smirked. Joonmyun still wasn't the best with instigating romantic moments, though he definitely tried his best. Sehun loved when he was like this.

      “So what would you like me to do?”

      “Fuck me,” Joonmyun answered bluntly. Sehun snorted.

      “You could have at least _tried_ to keep up the romantic atmosphere.”

      “I was being honest though,” the other pouted. Sehun smiled and kissed him on the lips.

      “Narae's in the bedroom.”

      “Couch is fine with me.”

      “Now that I think about it, I haven't seen your tattoo in a while...I kinda miss it.”

      “You can stare at it all night as you pound into me.”

      “Still talking dirty, I see...”

      “You don't like that?”

      “No, I do.”

      “Good, cuz if you said no, I was gonna call you out on the boner in your jeans. I can totally feel it, you know?”

      “Well, guess we'll just have to fix that.”

 

      Sehun pulled the shirt off Joonmyun and threw it to the side. At the same time, Joonmyun began stripping Sehun of his garments. The younger grabbed Joonmyun and laid him down on the couch, hovering above him. Kisses became more passionate and bodies ground against each other. Joonmyun let himself go and Sehun took the lead. It was still hot and rough, but it was far more passionate than it had ever been in the past.

 

      As Joonmyun moaned and Sehun thrust into him, words of affection were repeatedly whispered from both mouths. The kisses were sloppy, but far more heartfelt than before. Both of them were in love, and that emotion reflected in every single movement and action.

 

      The night drew on as they continued to make love. Time seemed to fly by when they were together. They had stopped worrying about the passage of time though. It was impossible to know what the future would bring. They were together now, and they were in love. That was enough for them.


End file.
